


Turning Page

by Vampgirl79



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl79/pseuds/Vampgirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s28.photobucket.com/user/jasonsangel26/media/Fanfic%20Pictures%20and%20banners%20for%20my%20FF%20stories/Turningpagebeautypic.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p>Following her mother's tragic death, Bella moves back to Forks. It's there she reconnects with her father, and forms a bond with the next-door neighbor. Is she the one who can heal his wounded heart; or will he hurt her over his fear of falling in love again? </p><p>**Bella and Edward, All-Human/OOC, Rated M for language and lemons</p><p>*****TWO Time 2nd place WINNER for Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction in 2013 and WINNER for Best Romance in 2012!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Unspoken Words and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, *waves* Thanks for deciding to read this new little tale titled Turning Page :) Yes, I named this fic after the beautiful song from the BD Pt.1 soundtrack. Anyhow, I admit I am a bit nervous about this fic, because of a few reasons. Mainly I just worry if you all will enjoy it.. And don't let that scare you, I just feel that way about all my fics and my writing. Anyhow, the idea for this story literally popped in my mind one day while I was just chilling at the house. I told myself to just jot the ideas down and don't write it until I complete my other 3 fics, lol. But, well, I couldn't help myself I just had to start writing :) Okay, I won't take up your time yacking. Hope you enjoy the prologue, and I will chat with you more in a bit. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the great Stephenie Meyer! But, I am very grateful she allows us to create our own unique worlds with her characters :) Thanks Steph!
> 
> ***My beta is the super-wonderful, very pretty, bright and sweet Serenshadow! I can't thank you enough for all of your support for my writing, your friendship and agreeing to beta a third FF for me, haa. Thanks for making this pretty :)

**Prologue: Unspoken Words and Fears**

****BPOV****

I never imagined it was possible to be this blissful.

To feel such warmth in my heart.

To feel so alive and irrevocably in love.

I am head over heels for the man I am lying next to.

The setting couldn't be any more perfect and romantic. He and I enveloped in each other's arms, lying on a thick, soft blanket right beside the fireplace. The orange, red, and a hint of blue flames, added a gentle glow to the semi-dark room.

His velvet toned hum inside my ear makes my body tremble in his embrace. As his biceps hold me tighter to him, my heart flutters excitedly.

The entire outside world seems insignificant; because as far as I'm concerned, only he and I exist. His warm lips press underneath my earlobe tenderly and I giggle, then spin around to face him. Immediately his green eyes mesmerize me, as they did the first time I looked into them. His intoxicating, soothing scent engulfs my lungs and causes my head to spin.

No doubt about it, this man will always take my breath away.

Sometimes I feel none of this is even real.

The two of us, together at last.

After everything we went through to get to this beautiful place, it's finally happened. And I couldn't be more grateful. Though deep down, I fear that in the blink of an eye, I will lose him. And the happiness I finally harbored after so long, will crumble.

"I love you." I whisper so quietly I'm uncertain if he had heard.

A small part of me wishes he didn't.

It's still touchy between us when it comes to expressing our feelings. Well, for one of us anyway.

He draws out a lengthy sigh and his breath caresses the top of my head. He rests his chin against it, purposely avoiding eye-contact. He can't handle seeing the disappointed, heart-broken expression on my face that's there every time he responds to my declaration.

I guess this time would be no different. He never says those three words back. And I wonder if he ever will, if he will ever feel the same way as I do for him.

I prepare myself for the line he will feed me. I should be immune to the words by now.

My heart drops and my chest clenches painfully as he murmurs in his gentle, creamy voice, "You don't know what you're saying."

This time I sigh and though it's pointless to argue, I do so anyway. It's sort of this game we play, at least it feels like one.

"Yes, I do. That's just it. I know exactly what I'm saying. I know how I feel. Edward..." I place my hand against his chest and look up at him.

Dammit, I wish he would quit being a coward and look back at me!

"you feel it too. I know you do. I know you love me."

God, I sound so pathetic! What's next? Me begging him to reveal his affections?  _If that's what it takes._ I just long to hear him say the words, even if only once. I'm desperate to hear them.

"Bella, you know how I feel. I wouldn't...we wouldn't be here, together, if I didn't feel anything for you." His soft lips kiss my forehead and I sigh, nearly melting in his embrace.

He does this on purpose, showers me with physical affections to make up for his lack of verbal ones.

As if that will make it all better.

His beautiful face is inches away from mine and his strong hands are cradling my cheeks. He strokes my skin affectionately and I lean into his touch.

No, no! Not this time! Goddamn him for always getting underneath my skin!

"Edward, if you...I mean...since you won't tell me, then show me. Show me how you feel." I throw him an imploring gaze with lust etched eyes and he inhales sharply.

His eyes linger deeply into mine and a flash of pensiveness crosses his face. He's considering it this time, he's actually thinking it through!  _Oh don't give your hopes up!_

Suddenly the softest, fullest lips capture mine and I moan inside his mouth. Damn he's good, and so smooth! But, if he thinks he's dug himself out this time, then he's sadly mistaken. As our lips continue to tangle slowly and heatedly, I figure now is the time to make my move.

I blindly search for the buttons on his shirt and undo them one by one. Too soon his hand firmly clasps over my wrist. He shakes his head, ends our lip-lock and retreats. I frown at him and feel my eyes water as he casts me a disapproving glare. I hate it when he does that, makes me feel like an illbehaved child and I need disciplining. It hurts being rejected, though I should be used to it by now.

However, each time hurts more than the last time he had. Why doesn't he want me? He knows I love him and only him, always will. I have proved to him time and time again what he means to me. I am ready for the next step in our relationship, I am sure he is too. It's time, isn't it?

"Bella, no, I can't." he whispers in a wistful yet firm voice.

And yet his eyes reveal a different story. He wants this, just as much as I do. His body always reacting to my touch is proof of that.

"Yes, you can. You want me, just as much as I want you. It's okay... don't refuse. Edward, please. I love you, I..."

I feel so needy and guilty, which doesn't make any sense. It isn't a crime to want to make love with your boyfriend, is it?

He shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep, long breath. "Bella, please. Don't."

"Why? You have never given a reason that has made any sense!"

"According to  _ **you**_. But to me it makes perfect sense. Bella, I'm doing the right thing. Any other man would be selfish and thoughtless. They would take you up on your offer, take advantage of you-"

"And I wish you would! That's exactly what I want you to do. To take me, I'm yours."

I use my free hand and attempt to roll up my shirt, but his hand stops my actions once again. I glare at him, frustrated. "Edward, why are you doing this? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why don't you want me?" I lower my head, unwilling to gaze in his eyes.

My chin suddenly lifts up and my eyes meet intense jades that display such sorrow and emotion, it practically guts me.

"You seriously believe I don't desire you? Trust me, I do. My pushing you away isn't intentional. Butyou were aware that being a part of my life meant things were going to be challenging. That it was going to take some time for me to adjust. Bella, I don't want to hurt you, nor mean to. Yet...on occasion I wonder, always wonder if... you're better off without me."

I shake my head, disagreeing and exhale shakily. I have heard this speech before in the past, many times. I understood why he said those things, at the time. However, now, those explanations are growing tiresome.

He's still frightened, I get it. I am a little scared myself. But, we have come this far and aren't we worth fighting for? When will he finally let his guard down and break the walls protecting his heart?

I take a deep breath and pray he will believe what I'm about to say.

"I am  _ **not**_  better off without you. I am a better woman because of you."

He shakes his head, frowning over my choice of words yet I didn't let his reaction discourage me. Icouldn't, I just have to help him see reason.

"Don't hurt me. Don't push me away, Edward." I place my hands against his cheeks and he exhales gently, shutting his lids and leaning into the palms of my hands. "I will never leave you. I am right here. I am yours, forever. And I want to be tied to you in every way possible."

Intense pools of green gaze into my browns and my heart shatters when I spot the faintest trace of wetness trapped in them.

"Bella," he murmurs, his voice husky and trembling. "You shouldn't promise me that. Hell, I can't promise you that. Both you and I have no idea what tomorrow will bring. Don't...make this complicated."

I wonder if he even realizes it anymore, how much he's keeping me at arm's length.

Because of her,  _ **always her**_. No matter what, she will always drive a wedge between us.

I'm not trying, nor want to replace her. I just want to love him, for him to love me. For us to build a happy life together. Is that so much to ask? To desire?

"I'm not making it complicated. I just want..."

"Shh, I know baby, I know. But, isn't this enough? This moment, you and I right here, right now." Edward gently removes my hands off his face, circles his arms over my back and pulls me close to him.

His eyes waver on mine as a torn, sad look etches on his beautiful face. God, he's breath-taking; and still dealing with so much grief and heartache. All I long to do is take it away from him and carry it for him, so he will no longer suffer.

I finally nod in answer and whisper, "For now, it is."

He chuckles bitterly, places the lightest kiss on my forehead and buries his face underneath my neck.

A lengthy moment of silence follows and with each passing second, I grow more and more anxious. But then, those unsettling feelings are put to rest when Edward's mouth kisses my neck tenderly. I moan quietly and melt against his body, basking over the shivers that race along my spine.

As his satin feeling lips leave trails of heat down my throat, I struggle with keeping my emotions in check. I try not to dwell or give the fears I'm harboring a second thought.

But I can't help it.

I fear that he may never fall deeply in love with me.

I fear that he will leave me, and never return.

But above all, my greatest fear is that there may not be enough room in his heart for her, and myself.

I refuse to lose him. I love him more than my own existence.

Edward is my life now.

**~~~TP~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa, I know, interesting beginning right? haa. I personally love the small mystery and romance of it all :) So, I have this feeling based on this prologue some of you may be wondering, especially if you caught this line: Because of her, always her.
> 
> Okay, allow me to assure you guys right now, this ISN'T a fic about Bella being the other woman, or about cheating! So, I had to clear that up. But, that's all I am going to tell you right now. *wink* You will just have to take some guesses, lol. Anyhow this fic will be dramaish/angsty, but not too heavy. I want to also fill you in on a few other things. The first few chaps will move pretty slowly, you will see why. Let's just say in my eyes it's necessary. However it will pick up pretty quickly soon enough! I will warn you when, haa. Edward also doesn't make much of an appearance in Chapter One, or does he? Things take a bit of time to progress between him and Bella, again you will understand why soon enough! I do plan on having a Epov chap pretty soon, probably after chapter two or three :) Speaking of the next chapter, chap one goes back a few months prior to this prologue. Just to give you a heads up! Also it will be posted very soon, I have it just about ready to go :) Just need to look it over, tweak it to my liking, etc, and send to my beta. I'm hoping another day or so tops. Then after that, I will try to post weekly, until the pre-written chaps I have are no more :( Also, regrettably this fic may not have a regular posting schedule. I have two other fics that really need my attention also. However, I will do my best :)
> 
> Speaking of them, if you aren't... feel free to check out my other fics About That Night and Beautifully Broken, more info about them is on my profile :) I am sure you will like them. Okay, that's about it for now. I cant give too much away about this fic just yet sweets. But I do hope you will stick with me on this journey, it will be a bumpy one at times! But I am very much a HEA girl! So, with that, feel free to leave a review, say hello :) I do love hearing from my readers and reply to each review! You can also add my page on FB: vampgirl79Fanfiction. I love making new friends and talking about my fics, or anything Twilight related, haa :) I am also on Twitter:vampgirl792011. Till next time, I will have Chapter one posted very soon!
> 
> **Thanks for reading lovelies, xo, Leslie


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home and A Flash of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello sweeties, *waves* Bet you didn't expect an update this soon huh? Haa, well I didn't want to leave you lovely people hanging for too long, especially after the interesting prologue. I love how many of you had so many questions. And some of you also had theories as to what you think the prologue meant and what will happen next. I was very blown away by all of the reviews I received, thank you so much! It was a treat to read and I replied to each one of them ;) Anyhow, real quick, I also want to thank those of you who added this fic to your alerts, favorites, etc. It really warms my heart! I am sure all of you are dying to read the first chapter, and find out more about Bella and Edward. I will warn you that Edward doesn't make much of an appearance in this chapter, sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway! Oh and keep in mind this chapter, and the rest of the chaps, go about five months back to when the prologue took place. All right, now on with the reading!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: Not mine, boo! It's the great Stephenie Meyer's of course! However I am the proud owner of several Twilight posters, t-shirts, all of the books, soundtracks, scores, movies, etc, etc, hee :)
> 
> ***My beta is the wonderful, kind and smart Serenshadow. Give her a BIG thank you for making my fics sound pretty :) Thank you from the bottom of my heart bb for doing such an amazing job on the edits! I dont know what I would do without you, I learn so much from you! xo
> 
> ***I dedicate this chapter to my dear hubby, who has been such an incredible supporter, and fan of my fics from the very beginning! I love you so much for reading my stories and helping me along the way! xo

Chapter One: Back Home & A Flash of Green  
BPOV

(About five months prior)

It was surreal when I watched my mother's casket lower into the ground.

Surreal when family, friends, and other people I didn't know, comforted me with their words and embraces. Surreal when my eyes read her name on the headstone.

Surreal when the tears finally slipped out of my eyes and my body went completely numb.

How will I go on without her?

Can I live up to the promise I made her? Live on, for her. Create a beautiful life for myself, be happy, and make my dreams come true?

How can I even consider doing any of that, without her by my side?

She was not only my mom, but also my best friend. She drove me insane most of the time because of her erratic and harebrained personality. Because of the way she saw the world.

Because most times the roles between us were reversed.

I was the one taking care of her, reminded her of her responsibilities. Yet, that was fine because it made my life interesting and fulfilled.

Now I feel I have no purpose in life...not without her.

I'm just this new walking, breathing, very unsociable version of me.

I will never be myself again.

God, I miss her like crazy.

But for her I will try my best to honor her wishes.

Starting with doing the one thing I truly don't want to do; moving back to Forks.

And reconnecting with my father, who I haven't seen and spoken much to in five years.

So much has changed since then.

I'm older; no longer the little girl I was when I last spent a summer vacation with him. I have changed...but apparently the sleepy town of Forks hasn't.

Neither has Charlie.

He's still the Chief of Police.

Still has the same mustache that my hand used to pull on when I was six.

Still has the same build, with the exception of his stomach; it's gotten rounder since the last time I saw him.

He also appears tired and older.

Aging hasn't been so kind to him.

Other than that, little else has changed.

He still lives in the same small white house he shared with my mother, back when they were married.

Oddly, I find it comforting and a part of me needs that right now.

To feel comforted.

While the other half of me, feels anxious as hell. Change and I don't exactly see eye to eye.

The not knowing what lies ahead, frightens me.

But, I promised her…and I intend to keep my word.

~~~~TP~~~~

Charlie's gruff voice pulls me from my thoughts. "So, ah, welcome home Bells."

I glance out the car window and eye the very house I recall spending many summers in when I was younger.

It's unreal, like I had never left.

I help Charlie gather my belongings out of the trunk of his police cruiser and slowly stroll behind him as he leads the way towards the house. The second my feet enter inside, a wave of solace and familiarity strikes me.

The entire living area smells of Charlie; a combination of Old Spice cologne, cigars and his favorite brand of beer.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste and narrow my eyes as I catch a glimpse of the disorganized state the living room is under.

Men!

Some things have to change around here if I want this place tolerable to live in.

I sigh, pick up my bags and follow my father up the stairs as he heads to my bedroom.

Oh Jesus, it's as if I climbed inside a time machine and went back in time.

My bedroom from childhood is the same as I exactly left it. Well, at least he removed the posters of actors and singers I adored when I was twelve.

However, he didn't bother touching the books that are neatly stacked on my bookshelf. I held back a snort as my eyes linger on a Babysitters Club book.

That has got to go!

I did notice a few differences, one of them being a desk that's placed over in the corner of the room. There's even a new bedspread, complete with sheets and pillow cases; which are folded neatly on top of my bed. Hmm, it's purple, and pretty. I kind of like it. At least it's more mature compared to the flowers and rainbows set I used to have.

"I bought the desk from a co-worker at the station." Charlie explains, answering my internal question and breaking the lengthy, awkward silence. "And I also purchased a pretty good work lamp. It's for, you know, when you do your homework and such." His eyes move to the window and he places his hands inside his pants pockets.

Believe me, this is just as weird for me as it is for you dad. It's been such a long time since I've seen him, and prior to that we kept in touch through once-a month calls.

It took my mother's passing for us to reunite…sad if you think about it.

"I had planned on buying you a used computer, but then I remembered you have a uh..."

"Laptop, dad." I supply, my gaze landing on my childhood bed. "Speaking of, there is internet connection here, right? I mean you do have..."

Charlie stares at me like I've grown a second head and I groan in my mind. Oh, right. Charlie still lives in the prehistoric era. I mean, for god sakes the man still uses a land line! Who does now in this day and age? Not to mention he has basic cable, I believe, so why not have internet access also?

For one thing, he doesn't own a computer and he isn't spoiled like you when it comes to owning the finest in modern technology.

Yeah, well, my Iphone is a Godsend and I'm proud to own it!

Here's a reminder for you... you're now living in one of the most boring, ordinary towns that exist. Welcome to small town life!

The very reminder makes me cringe. However, I need to suck it up and deal. For Mom, like I promised.

Charlie clears his throat, saunters towards the doorway, then turns around and faces me. "Yes, I'm aware I remain in the stone age." His attempt at humor isn't so awful and I crack a smile.

He returns it and chuckles under his breath while rocking back and forth on his heels. "Listen, I think; and you didn't hear this from me, that there might be internet signal your computer can pick up from one of the neighbors."

He flashes a smirk and I laugh, shaking my head. "You do realize you suggested something illegal, right Chief?"

Charlie laughs deeply and his cheeks lightly flush. "I don't know what you're talking about Bells."

I nod, catching on to his cryptic words, and smile.

Another moment of quiet lingers and then Charlie breaks the ice again. "So, um, the bedspread, is it all right? Not too... babyish? Sue said it's what a teenage girl would probably..."

"Sue?" I cut in, my curiosity peaking at the mention of a woman's name.

Charlie casts me a deliberate look. "Yes, Sue. Sue Clearwater, friend of Billy Black's. You remember the Black's, don't you Bell? You used to bike ride with his son Jacob years ago."

I nod as a flash of memory crosses my mind, reminding me about my father's best friend and his family. It's been a long time since I've heard any of their names. Normally when Charlie and I talked on the phone, it was brief. The topics at the time only being about school and life with mom in Florida. Then on occasion, Charlie would mention his friends, who live over at La Push reservation. He would also talk about the big fish he caught while out fishing with Billy and he rarely mentioned his job.

I force myself back to the present and eye the comforter set again. Truthfully, it isn't my style, but at least it's not too girly. My eyes then roam around the modest room and several ideas pop in my mind. This room definitely needs a makeover and that will be the first thing listed on my priority list.

I finally respond to Charlie's previous question, setting his worries at ease. "Yeah, it's cool. I like it, thanks."

He nods stiffly. "No problem. Oh and you do remember there's only one bathroom here, right? It's just outside of your room here." He gestures his head towards the hallway and I stop myself from groaning in disappointment.

Right, one bathroom. Perfect. Lucky for him I'm not like most teenage girls, who spend countless hours dolling themselves up in front of the mirror. Hell, I only wear make-up on occasion.

"Sure, I remember, and no problem." I answer and cross the two steps necessary to reach the bed.

I sit down on the edge of it and turn to face Charlie. He exhales, withdraws his hands out of his pockets and glances absentmindedly at my door.

"Well kiddo, hate to do this to you... but I need to get ready for work." Work? But it's six in the evening; I thought he worked during the day!

As if Charlie tapped in my thoughts once again, he clarifies, "When you spent summers and holidays here I did my best to work normal hours so that I could be home during the evenings. But, over the last few years I work nights, or whenever I'm needed. I won't be long, just have some paperwork to take care of and read over some case files."

His expression is pensive and then apologetic, "Damn! Sorry kid, you must be starving."

Right on cue my stomach quietly growls and I nod my head in reply. "Well, I don't have much food around here. So how about I order us some pizza?"

Pizza? I like it, from time to time. But I can't imagine what the pizza here in Forks tastes like. I made a face, displaying my uncertainty and Charlie laughs. "I'm sure the pizza here pales in comparison to what you had over in Florida. But, it's pretty decent."

He shrugs and I ponder for a moment, then ask, "Is there a Chinese place around here? I can order some take-"

Charlie snorts and glares at me incredulously. "Bells, this is Forks. The closest Chinese restaurant is about thirty minutes away in Port Angeles."

My eyes widen in shock. Thirty minutes away? Jesus, I really am living in the middle of no where! No wonder mom disliked Forks so much.

"I can order you some food from the diner." Charlie offered. I wrinkle my nose in distaste and Charlie throws me an irritating look.

God, he probably thinks I'm such a spoiled snob! I didn't realize how much my life, and Charlie's, seemed worlds apart, until now. Jacksonville is like another country different compared to Forks. God, I miss it there already.

I miss the sun, the heat and the scent of the ocean...

"Bella?" I snap back to Earth and recollect Charlie's previous question.

"Oh, um, no thanks. You don't have to do that. In fact," I spring up from the bed and walk out of my room, brushing past Charlie along the way. "I want to cook. Let me see what there is in the kitchen. I'm sure with whatever is there I can invent something edible to eat."

"Ah, Bells, wait..."

I climb down the stairs and head over to the kitchen. After entering I search for the pantry, open it and look inside, finding it completely bare. Shit, he wasn't exaggerating, there's absolutely no food in here! Well, any I could make a decent meal with anyway. I sigh and navigate over to the refrigerator. God, how does he survive like this? I shake my head and study the fridge's contents: a six pack of beer, a carton of milk, a half loaf of bread and a pitcher of what appears to be Ice Tea.

All right, I need to add grocery shopping to my priorities list too. I shut the door, spin around and stare at Charlie, whose leaning against the entry way with an amused grin.

I inhale sharply and roll my eyes. "Looks like we're ordering pizza."

~~~~TP~~~~

A firm tap on my door startles me as I'm redecorating the bedroom.

"Hey Bells, can I come in?"

I wonder if I'll ever adjust to living under the same roof as my dad, again. Suppose my new life will take getting used to.

"Sure!" I respond, turning my head and watch Charlie tentatively enter inside.

He nods in approval, his brown eyes assessing the space. "It's looking nice kid."

I try my hardest to refrain from frowning. I sort of don't like him calling me that. I'm no longer seven years old after all.

"Thanks, I'm just, well I don't know what I'm doing really." I shrug and glance around my slightly improved room. "Just thought it could use a little bit of change."

Truthfully, so much more needs to be done. But for now, it's a start.

"Well, I'm off to work. Need anything, or want me to pick you up something from the store on the way home?"

I shake my head no in answer. "No, I'm good. Well, see you later. And be careful."

"Always am." Charlie smiles warmly and turns on his heel to leave, but then stops halfway.

He appears hesitant, mulling over what he's about to say and I raise my brow questioningly. "You will be okay alone, right?"

I was incapable to cease myself from laughing. "Dad, no offense but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm seventeen now and very capable of taking care of myself. Renee, I mean mom, had to leave me alone often when she went to work. So..."

A flash of wistfulness crosses Charlie's face and my heart aches. This is the first time, since the funeral, I witness him show any emotion regarding Renee. My mother's death impacts him greatly as well, much more than he's leading on. She was his first love and ex-wife after all. He misses her, just as much as I do.

"Yeah, of course." Charlie mutters and shuffles his feet uncomfortably. "Well, just in case, to give me peace of mind, there's a firearm tucked underneath my mattress. It's loaded and uh, ready in case of-"

"Oh for God sakes dad! There's no way I'm touching or using a-"

He eyes me sternly, silencing me instantly and continues, "There's also a baseball bat right behind the door. It's made of metal, so if you give the intruder a nice, strong swing-"

"Dad, please!" I groan in protest. "Is this really necessary?"

I mean this is Forks, what other place is safer?

"Just humor me Bella. I may be leaving you alone often at night and I would feel more at ease if you take this seriously."

I'm unsuccessful at holding back from chuckling again. "Charlie, this is Forks. Forks! I mean, when was the last big murder committed? Like twenty years ago?"

Charlie frowns in disapproval, crosses his arms over his chest and processes my question. The expression on his face clearly giving away what he's thinking. See, I am right!

However, just to be sure, I raise my eyebrow in challenge. "Well?"

"Bella, just promise me you will be careful, all right?"

Fine, I will cut the old man a break. It's understandable he's more on edge and overly concerned for my well being. He's probably scared of losing his only child, the loss of Renee heightening that fear greatly.

I sigh and wave my hands in surrender. "Fine dad, now go. Don't you have some important paperwork to do?" I tease in a voice etched with sarcasm.

"Hey, I'll have you know my job is more than just paperwork and sitting at the desk Bells." Charlie grumbles defensively and I laugh as we leave my room then descend down the stairs. "Just last week I caught a few punk ass kids red-handed, graffiting over at the-"

"Graffiting? Wow dad that's serious! How long were they in for, a night or two?"

Charlie laughs under his breath, then clears his throat. The look on his face is anything but humorous. "Listen up daughter of mine, that's a serious offense you know."

I roll my eyes and pursue behind him as he leads the way to the front door. "I'm sure it is Charlie. See you later."

I watch as he unlocks the door, opens it and climbs down the porch steps. I lean against the doorjamb and Charlie turns his head, then glances at me from behind his shoulder. "Lock the door behind you kiddo, and don't stay up too late."

I frown at him, irritated and fold my arms around my middle. Apparently he still thinks of me as a child! "Dad, I'm almost an adult and it's summer. Are you seriously giving me a curfew?"

"Night Bells."

Ugh, I don't think I will ever get used to being raised by a father! Is he always going to be so over-protective? Jesus, at least with mom she was pretty laid back. I didn't have much of a curfew or many rules to follow.

Well, that was Renee and she's gone now. You need to adjust to what's been handed to you.

I exhale heavily and watch Charlie's police cruiser drive away before going back inside the house.

After shutting and locking the door, my eyes land on a metal baseball bat right against the corner. Shit, he wasn't kidding around after all! I shake my head in amusement and study the now silent, empty living room. Yes, freedom! God, I never thought he would leave! Finally I have the opportunity to do what I've been wanting to, since before I left for the airport earlier today.

Quickly, I bolt up-stairs, direct back inside my room and search for one of my luggage cases. Once I find the particular one I need, I pick it up and place it down on the bed. Frantically, I unzip it, dig inside, and to my relief discover what I was searching for. Lord, I need one of these, immediately! I practically sprint over by the window, unlock it, and pull it up. I shiver when a blast of cool air attacks me and goose-bumps instantly cover my arms.

"Fuck, how is it this cold in June?" I mutter angrily, removing one of the cigarettes out of the box and hurriedly lit it.

I set the box and lighter down on top of the sill, place the cig in my mouth, then help myself to a long drag.

God, much better! I already feel a lot calmer. Hopefully I can get away with sneaking in smoke breaks when the chance presents itself.

Of course, Charlie has no idea about my habit. If he did, he would shit bricks. Besides, he's under enough stress dealing with me living under his roof again and grieving over my mom.

So he doesn't need to know this tidbit about me on top of everything else.

Anyway, I'm almost an adult and I'm aware of what I'm doing. I've read and heard all the statistics about cigarettes and the harm they can inflict on my body. That's why I only smoke a half a pack a day.

Oh, like that makes it any better!

I sigh and reflect about Renee for a minute. She was aware of my smoking, and expressed her major distaste for it several times. Yet, she didn't demand that I kick the habit. I hate to admit this, but that was part of her problem with raising me. She cared more about earning my approval and being my best friend.

Yet, what I needed was a mother. What I needed more than her friendship, was her guidance.

I continue savoring each inhale, while observing the view before my eyes, and snort quietly.

Awesome, I have a nice view of the next door neighbor's window; which is currently closed and pitch black inside. I lean further against the sill, deciding to have a few more puffs and wrap things up. Just as I was ready to put out the cigarette, I freeze in place and watch as light illuminates the room next door.

Bella, mind your damn business!

I ignore my consciences warning and try to get a glimpse of the person who had entered inside the bedroom. It's a man, with disheveled, near chin-length hair, tall in height and appears to be on the thin side. However, it seems he's trying to hide that fact, with all the layers of clothing he's donning. Seriously, the dude is over dressed for this time of year wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, and a black scarf around his neck.

Huh, what the hell is that about? Maybe he attended a funeral today, because I'm unable to comprehend why a person would dress only in black otherwise. Well, perhaps it's his favorite color, or he believes it flatters him.

Or maybe he's in the mob.

Oh, right Bella. If he is in the mob, then why on Earth would he be living in a town like Forks? I shake my head over my absurd theories and lean out the window to get a better look at him. He directs over to his bed, sits down on the edge, and turns to his right; with his back facing me. Dammit, and I didn't get a decent glimpse of his face!

Bella, just step away from the window and do something else, anything else. This is none of your concern! Yeah, maybe I should just...wait, hold up!

I stretch out my torso a little more and I'm currently half hanging out of the window. If I lean out any further, I would fall straight down, and it's quite a drop. Certainly not worth injuring myself over.

But, I can't help it, temptation is a bitch. There's something about this mystery man that's intriguing. I study him closely as he reaches over, grabs a book from the top of the nightstand and opens it. Oh, he's just going to read, boring! I mean, what the hell was I expecting to find him do? Watching porn?

Oh good God Bella, get your mind out of the gutter!

Anyhow, reading does sound like an appealing idea right at the moment. I always enjoy reading a good book before I go to sleep. I am dying to find out what happens next in this hot vampire novel I'm currently reading.

I take one final drag, flick the cigarette out the window and move back inside. Oh crap! I probably should pick the butt up before Charlie arrives back, just in case. The last thing I need is him finding a used cigarette right outside of his house. I sigh deeply, preparing to shut the window but pause when a visual catches my eye.

It's him, the strange man. What's he...what is he doing? I angle out of the window again and strain to get clear view of what's unfolding. The man is gesturing his hands in mid-air and my eyes may be playing tricks on me, but it looks like he's speaking to another person. The question is though, who? Because there is no one sitting in the armchair in which he's facing. I observe in shock and bewilderment as the man extends out his hand, patting the air between him and the chair. Oh my God, is he seeing...is he talking to a...No, that is insane!

There has to be a rational explanation for this! My jaw drops as I watch him lean forward and then pull back. Did he just...kiss an imaginary, well whatever he's seeing? Okay, I think my imagination is getting the better of me. Perhaps I need to call it a night.

I chuckle softly over my stupidity and move back inside. Apparently, I motioned too quickly and banged my head hard against the window. I curse loudly over the throbbing pain and realize seconds too late the commotion I caused. Shit, good one Swan!

I notice a flash of motion inside the neighbor's room and panic grips my chest. Oh fuck! The next few moments happen so quickly, I'm unsure if it was actually real. His hand pulls the curtain roughly, permanently blocking my view. But not before I notice the deepest set of green eyes glare directly at me.

My hands clench the window pane firmly and a shaky, heavy breath escapes out of my throat.

What the hell just happened? I blink in disbelief and stare intently at the window across the way, noticing only darkness once again.

Christ, that was strange. I inhale sharply, shut the window and draw the curtain closed.

Maybe this was a daydream. Yeah, that's it! Because there's no way I just witnessed the next door neighbor talking to air, to a...ghost. I laugh, shake my head and stroll towards my desk. I seriously need to quit watching late night horror movies! I giggle nervously, plop myself down on the desk chair and power up my laptop. I figure checking my email and Facebook will be a wise idea to take my mind off the weirdness that just occurred.

After re-reading an email from one of my close friends back in Florida, I give up trying to distract myself. Since I was failing miserably at it. I just can't seem to erase the image of him out of my mind. His tall, lanky build, his untamed bronze hair, and those eyes…

All right, that's enough! I should get some sleep and dream about sexy vampires who want to seduce me. The very thought made me eager to lie down and shut my eyes. So I hurriedly change into my pj's, brush my teeth, and double check the front door, making sure it's still locked. What? After what I witnessed, can you blame a girl?

I crawl into my bed, make myself comfortable underneath the covers, and turn off the bedside lamp. Suddenly, I'm now wide awake, much to my dismay. My brain racing a million miles a minute, presenting me flash-backs of the day's events. Then, unexpectedly, my eyes at last feel heavy. My body also weakens and sleep invades me faster than I believe it would.

Surprisingly, the peculiar man's intense green eyes, is the star of my dreams.

~~~~TP~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I imagine this chapter was probably not what you expected, hee. So, the strange man who lives next door to the Swan's is Edward, I'm sure you caught that. And yes, he is hairy, lol. I mean he has longish hair, just envision Rob when he had that head full of hair, but a bit longer. This Edward also has some big time facial hair. But I will hint it may not last :) Okay, so I am also assuming many of you are thinking... huh? My beta, after she sent me the edits to this chapter, asks me, "Is Edward a medium? Does he see ghosts?" I tell her, "I so wish I had thought of that!" I really wish I can tell you guys that this story has a supernatural twist but it doesn't. I dont want to give too much away but lets just say Edward believes he sees the ghost of his... well, you will find out soon enough. Poor guy is somewhat not in his right frame of mind :(
> 
> As I warned you all in the last chapter, these first few chaps will go pretty slowly. It's necessary. After this next chapter, which btw Edward makes his 'official debut'. Let's just say it's interesting and a bit unexpected, hee :) The chapter after, I think, will be in Edward's pov, so all of you will have a better understanding about him and why he is the way he is. I dont want to make it a mystery for too long. After all this story isn't marked as a mystery, haa. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though Edward is only in it briefly. I personally loved Bella and Charlie's banter. There's more of that in the next chappie. Oh and for those wondering, I will explain in one of the chapters soon how poor Renee died :( All right, I think that's it for now. If you have any q's, feel free to ask me in a review or by pm. I do respond to every review, so don't be shy, say hello :) Also, I was asked by a reader if this fic will have a updating schedule. For now, yes. I plan to post chapter two probably next week. It's already completed. I am tempted to post it sooner though, haa. But I want to pre-write enough chaps. So I am giving myself time to write more. That way I have more chaps to present to you lovely people. Also I have two other fics I really need to work on too ;)
> 
> Like I mentioned last time, if you aren't already, feel free to read my other fics. You won't be disappointed. One of them is About That Night, which I will be updating very soon :) And my other fic Beautifully Broken, soon after! Again I want to thank all of you so very much for reading, reviewing and everything else. It means so much to me, you have no idea! Feel free to add my fanpage in FB: Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Its a fun place to chat about my fics, Twilight and more! I am also on Twitter, vampgirl792011. I would love it if you follow me, and I will follow you too! I do love to make new friends :) Okay, till next time lovelies! Have a great weekend ahead and chapter two will be posted in about a week or so, maybe sooner ;) xo, Leslie


	3. Chapter 2: Diner Happenings and Seeing Mr. Masen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola my lovely readers! Sorry for the mini delay with the update. But I have a good excuse, yesterday was my birthday, :) The night before, my hubby took me to Orlando for an overnight trip and we had a great time! I have to say all in all it was one of my best bdays ever :) Anyhow, I really want to make this a short and sweet note, so here goes... Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter! I am pretty shocked by all the response to this story with only two chaps in, lol. It means a ton to me, so thank you! Thanks for putting this fic on alerts as well :) All right, let's get to reading. Chat with you more at the end. Enjoy the chapter! Especially towards the end, it's very interesting, haa
> 
> ***Disclaimer: All of you know it's not mine but the lovely Stephenie Meyer's. A BIG thanks as always goes to her for creating these wonderful characters and allowing us fans to play with with them :)
> 
> ***My beta is the beautiful and amazing Serenshadow who made my bday special by sending me a lovely card in the mail! I love it babe, thank you :) Your friendship and awesome beta work, means so much!

Chapter 2: Diner Happenings & Seeing Mr. Masen

Cold, soft lips leave trails of ice across my neck and makes a path all the way down to my stomach.

His tongue tastes my goose-bump covered skin and I moan like a cheap whore.

God, he feels out of this world!

I don't even give a shit that he plans on draining my entire blood supply, after he fucks my brains out.

It will be so worth it; just to feel his solid, muscular body rock with mine.

See, I've been having this same erotic, mind-blowing dream for weeks now. Every time we are this close to having sex, the dream ends!

Well, not this time! Since I'm unlucky in the romance department in real life, I'd damned if I have the same fate in dreamland.

I pant deeply and watch in anticipation as his head settles right between my parted legs. Shivers radiate over my spine when his frigid breath blows air right into my very drenched sex.

God, he's torturing me, damn vampire! I just wish he would taste me already!

Either he read my mind, or I voiced my want aloud because he laughs right against my skin. My entire torso shudders and a pool of desire invades my lower belly. I arch my back and shift down, intentionally rubbing my entrance on his face.

"Why you naughty, very eager human. Are you trying to tell me something?" his voice sounds like bells and etches with pure desire.

Hey, what can I say? My mind is a wild, imaginative one, okay? Lord knows why I dream about fuck-hot vampires who seduce me. But, I love it and really hope I won't wake up for a long, long time...

Knock, knock!

I gaze down at my sexy vampire lover in wonder and he shrugs. Then continues his head-spinning, arousing assault. Strange, I thought I just heard knocking on my bedroom door.

Oh just ignore it and focus on the delicious vamp who was about to...

"Oh, God, yes!" I cry out lustfully as my seducer slowly licks my folds with his arctic tongue.

His blood-red eyes train on me and a playful smirk creases on his full-shaped mouth. "Are you ready my beautiful vixen?"

I'm only capable of nodding my head in answer and bracing myself for the ultimate oral pleasure I will ever receive, dream or real.

Knock, knock!

"Bells, are you awake?"

Oh, dammit to hell Charlie!

Black clouds my vision and my perfect, sensual dream is no more.

My eyes flutter wide open and then squint, catching a peek at the morning sun that's illuminating my room. Shit, it's morning! What time is it?

I try to control my panting, and wait for my erratic heart-beat to relax, gazing over my surroundings. Oh, that's right, I'm no longer in Florida. I'm in Forks, still in Forks. I frown, eying the alarm clock radio on my bedside table and groan. Jesus, it's almost eight a.m. on a Saturday! Why on Earth am I awake so early?

A hard knock on the door makes me flinch and I glare over at it with narrowed eyes.

"Bells? Come on sleepy head, rise and shine! I thought I would treat you out to breakfast kiddo."

Charlie. He's the reason my amazing, scorching dream got interrupted and why I am up at such an ungodly hour! I sigh, rub my sleepy eyes and carefully sit up, pulling the covers back. Well, here goes. The first day of my new life in a small, lifeless town. Where I have no friends and nothing to look forward too. God, I miss mom and my life back in Florida terribly. A hard lump wedges in the middle of my throat and hot tears fill my eyes. I swallow and take a deep breath.

I promised Renee I could handle this and I will. I swing my legs around the edge of the bed and settle my feet down on the cool floor. "Yeah Charlie, I'm awake. Hang on."

I exhale softly, spring off the bed and stroll towards the door. Then pull it wide open and face an awkward, and weary appearing Charlie. He grins, amused and shakes his head. "Well, good morning kid. I was about to use my blow-horn to wake your comatose self up."

I glare at him irritably with narrowed eyes. "Funny dad."

"No, I'm not kidding. I actually own one and was this close to using it." The smile never disappears off his face and I mock pout, while trying to hold back from laughing.

Charlie, and his refreshing sense of humor, just might help me get through the sadness my heart is bearing. Oh, how I wish it's enough though.

I run my hand through my tangled, thick hair and ask, "So, what is this I hear about breakfast?"

Charlie nods as he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I was thinking since there's no food in the house, we could go grab a bite to eat over at the diner. Sound good?"

As if I actually have a choice. I mean, I don't mind spending quality time with Charlie. It's eating at that hole-in-the-wall place I have a problem with. Oh give it a chance! I sigh and shrug my shoulders casually. "Sure, sounds cool. Can you give me about twenty minutes to get ready?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long though, your old man's stomach is sounding like Chewbacca." Charlie winks, chuckles at his own joke and I shake my head, laughing a little at his expense.

I watch Charlie leave my room, and the second he descends down the stairs, I close my door. Then lean heavily against it and exhale slowly.

This is going to be a really long day.

~~~~TP~~~~

Just as I envisioned, the Forks Diner is a mom and pop type of establishment. The moment Charlie and I enter inside, the potent scent of grease and coffee invades my nostrils. I wrinkle my nose, repulsed and drag my feet across the floor as I follow Charlie over to an available booth. Once we are seated, a bubbly appearing middle-aged waitress arrives at our table and greets us. To my chagrin, she instantly recognizes me from when I used to dine with Charlie here many years ago. Damn, I did? Sadly I don't recall having been here prior to today. I must have blocked out some of my memories of Forks, or perhaps there was remotely nothing about those days that stand out.

After all of us conversed in small chat, the waitress Rhonda, expresses her sympathies regarding Renee's passing. I couldn't bring myself to say much in response, other than a cordial thank you. Charlie shares his appreciation as well to her and then politely nips the conversation in the bud. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passes, then Charlie breaks the ice by telling her his drink order, and I mumble mine as well. I'm relieved that he had stopped the kind, but talkative woman, before she started sharing her life story or something. Once Rhonda was out of ear-shot, Charlie looks at me apologetically and extends his hand out, then covers it over mine.

"Sorry about that Bells. It's a small town you know, everyone knows about-"

"It's fine, no worries." I assure him, glancing over the menu for the third time.

I feel Charlie's eyes penetrate on my lowered head, but I refuse to meet his gaze just yet. I'm aware he isn't buying my blasé attitude about the conversation. However, I need to keep up with my show. I want him to see that I am strong and handling things just fine. Though deep down, the ache and loss I'm harboring is tearing me apart, little by little.

"So, ah, kiddo, you have any plans for the day?"

I finally look at him and refrain from rolling my eyes. Plans? Is he serious? What in the world is there to do in this town that's neither interesting, nor fun? Besides, I lack transportation; so that eliminates any opportunities of venturing out of Forks. Well, there's always option B. I could walk somewhere, to the park perhaps. I think there's one a few streets away from Charlie's.

What are you six? What will you do in the park, play on the monkey bars?

All right, forget that idea. God, this is going to be a long ass summer! I sigh sadly to myself, then give Charlie my undivided attention. I notice he's staring at me intently and it registers that I still haven't answered his question.

I shrug one shoulder, place the menu down and mutter, "Well, um, I dunno. I suppose grocery shopping is on the agenda."

Charlie cocks his eyebrow and his expression is incredulous. "Grocery shopping? That's how you want to spend your Saturday?" He chuckles under his breath and I scowl in his direction.

Glad he finds my plan amusing! Then again, it's only that, a plan. Since I lack a vehicle to actually take care of said idea anyway.

"Ah, yes, that was the plan. But it's a no-go anyhow since I don't have a car to take me there. But, here's a thought...I have some money in savings. Maybe you can take me car shop-"

"That won't be necessary Bells." Charlie grins from ear to ear, a playful gleam in his eyes.

What is that supposed to mean? Oh he's hiding something! So what does he have up his sleeve?

Before I have the chance to ask him to spill all, Charlie beats me to the punch and answers my internal questions. "Well see, Billy Black's son Jacob is great with fixing cars. He just finished working on a truck that was once Billy's, just before you arrived here. When Billy mentioned it to me, I thought about you and decided to take a look at it. I liked what I saw and I bought it for you."

Whoa, stop the presses! Charlie bought me a truck? Damn, that is...generous and unexpected. Not to sound ungrateful but I wish it's a cute, tiny two door car instead. I'm not particularly fond of trucks, but hey I'll gladly accept it. Oh shit, I have my own wheels! Ah, freedom! I can't wait to drive right out of this hole-in-the-wall town and head to a place where there's a movie theater. Hell, I'll even visit the mall, one of my least favorite spots to visit. Charlie's smile grows wider as he stares at me expectantly, waiting for my response to his surprise.

Hello Swan, go and thank the guy!

"Wow dad, I can't believe you did that for me. I mean, how awesome of you, thank you! But, wait," A thought crosses my mind and my brows crease together in worry. "How much did it cost? I would like to reimburse you for-"

Charlie scoffs and gestures his hand dismissively, "Don't be ridiculous Bells. I appreciate the offer, truly, but I bought the truck for you as a gift. A welcome home present to be exact."

A slightly awkward silence lingers between us and I try to dismiss my cynical ponders. For whatever reason, the word 'home' hit a nerve. I don't feel at home living here in Forks and I wonder if I ever will. Don't misunderstand me, Charlie's been wonderful and I feel very welcomed by him. However, my true and only home is back in Florida; in the cozy bungalow that Renee and her husband Phil had owned. That place was home and always will be.

I sigh quietly, shove my dismal feelings aside and smile halfheartedly for Charlie's benefit. "Are you sure? Really, it's no problem. I have the money saved, I'm not sure if I have enough to cover the cost but-"

Charlie chuckles and raises his hand, silencing me. "Yes I'm sure. I wanted to do this for you, so please accept it. I just... well, hope that you like it."

I beam as excitement stirs up in my chest; and I daydream about the trips I will take with my used set of wheels. "I'm sure I'll love it, thanks dad! So, where it is? I didn't see it parked on the driveway when we left the house."

Charlie nods and grins impishly. "You're welcome Bells and Jacob is on his way to drop it off as we speak."

I practically squeal in response and bounce in my seat. Charlie laughs and shakes his head, amused over my elation. I study his expression, spotting his glee and pride. I must admit, happy is an emotion I have not felt in far too long.

"Wait, now hold up kid. Don't get too riled up just yet." Charlie advises, looking anxious as his lips pull into a deep frown.

Quickly my good mood diminishes and I throw him a perplexed gaze. "Okay...why not dad? What's the matter, I thought you said the truck works great."

Charlie is silent for a tortuously slow minute and I tap my foot impatiently against the floor. "Dad...what is it you're not telling me?"

Oh God...I hope the truck isn't all beat up or seriously old or something. Anything else but that!

Just in the nick of time, for Charlie's sake, Rhonda arrives back with our drinks. She places them down in front of us, then flashes a friendly smile and informs she will return to take our order. I pay her little mind as my attention is only on my father, who presently appears all shades of guilty. Crap, how bad is it?

He sees the distressed expression I'm wearing and grins reassuringly. "Bell, relax, it's not that bad. It's just... all right let me point out that Jake did a hell of job on the truck. It runs perfectly, like brand new."

I furrow my brows and glare at him, suspicious. "Like brand new? Okay, how old are you talking about here Charlie?" My voice is casual, but on the inside I'm on full blown panic mode.

I don't mind owning a used vehicle and I'm grateful to even have one, thanks to Charlie. However, the look on his face isn't reassuring me at all; in fact it's giving away that whatever he's about to reveal, I won't approve of.

I take in a sharp intake of breath and present Charlie an imploring gaze. "Dad, please."

He sighs in defeat and rubs his hands over his face tiredly. "Honestly? It's pretty, ah, used. How old is it? I don't recall the exact year, maybe the early seventies..."

My eyes widen and keep my lips tightly pursed. Whoa, that's entirely too old for my taste.

Oh come on, it's better than having no transportation at all, right? I can deal. A brief flash of remorse crosses Charlie's face and I glare at him, agitated. I have a feeling he's stretching the truth; God please let me be wrong!

"Dad, it's older than the seventies, isn't it?"

Charlie inhales sharply and glances down at his folded hands that are resting on the table. "Yeah, it's from...the late fifties to be exact."

"The late fifties?" I nearly shout and Charlie hushes me moments too late.

Several of the diner's patrons turn their heads, glance in our direction and I blush profusely.

Good one, loud mouth!

I look at Charlie sheepishly and lower my voice. "Look dad, I appreciate that you bought this truck for me. But I don't understand how it runs well, when clearly it's been on its last life for years. It's ancient!"

Charlie guffaws and throws his head back as his shoulders quake. "Sure, she's older like your old man. However, she has character and trust me, she runs just right. I wouldn't have bought it otherwise."

I give him a skeptical gaze and Charlie frowns, then takes a heaping sip of his coffee. "Listen I had considered figuring out a way to have the car you shared with Renee shipped here. But it just wasn't possible. Besides, I'm sure you recall that Phil donated it to charity on your mother's behalf."

I nod, recollecting what Charlie said and a wave of guilt attacks my heart. God, I'm behaving like a spoiled, ungrateful princess! Renee would be pissed over my reaction. Truthfully, I'm a bit ashamed of myself. So fucking what; the truck is countless years old? I'll learn to live with it and like it. If Charlie vows it works fine, then I'll take his word for it. Besides, buying this truck for me was his way of making up for the lost time we haven't had together. Yet, here I am sticking my nose up on the present that came from his heart.

"I'm sorry dad. I truly am grateful for this and I can't wait to see it. I am sure I will...love it." I present a warm smile and Charlie returns it.

"I know you are kid and I understand your reservations. No teenager, especially the new one in town, wants a geezer for a ride." He chuckles and I scowl at him, showing my disapproval over his unwelcome reminder. "Oh and I do have a condition, of sorts, regarding you owning the truck."

I raise my brow curiously and ask, "All right, what's the condition?" I'm not sure if I like the sound of this!

"That you seriously consider getting yourself a part-time job for the summer. Well, well, speaking of..." Charlie turns his head and glances at Rhonda, who is approaching our table once again. "Hey Ms. Rhonda, you wouldn't happen to have any job openings for the summer, would you?"

I cast him a piercing look, which Charlie ignores, and I want to high-tail it right out of the restaurant. After I kick his shin first; I don't believe him! I appreciate what he's trying to do, but there's no chance in hell I'm working here! Spoken like a true snob again Bella!

"Why yes, we do have an opening! But, Chief Swan, why would you want to work here for? Did they cut your pay over at the station?" she teases and flashes him a flirtatious grin that makes me want to upchuck.

My father may be oblivious, but it's plain as day that Rhonda is majorly flirting with him. Eww, I just grossed myself out!

Charlie laughs and shakes his head in humor. "No, they didn't Rhonda, everything at work is just fine. I'm asking for Bella here."

My cheeks flame and irritation seeps in my chest as Rhonda turns to face me. "Oh, well of course! We would love to have you part of the team!" She throws me a toothy smile, leans over and pats my shoulder gently. "Do you have any work experience?"

"Uh, no." I answer quietly and glance around the diner, paranoid that everyone is eavesdropping. However, the customers are all involved in their own world; some chatting and others happily eating.

I lower my eyes and stare at the menu uncomfortably as Rhonda says, "Well, that's all right sugar. We could have you start washing the dishes over in the kitchen, then you can work your way up."

Washing dishes? No way, not this girl! I give Charlie a panicked look, hoping he would spot the message etched in my eyes. But he just simply smirks my way and then acknowledges Rhonda. "Sounds great! Would you mind grabbing an application for her?"

Uh, hello? I didn't ask for one! Who the hell is Charlie, calling the shots for me?

He's your father, that's who, duh!

"Sure, I will be delighted too! Right after I take your order, so ladies first. What will it be, sweetheart?" she directs her attention towards me once again and I take a deep breath, struggling to keep my irritation under control.

I swear a cigarette sounds perfect right about now!

I cast my sweetest smile and reply, "Actually, can you hold on to that application for me, ma'am? I plan on checking out other earning opportunities first."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Charlie glaring at me in disapproval. I ignore him and keep my eyes peeled on Rhonda, who appears utterly disappointed as she nods her head. "Of course darling we will keep one reserved for you, just in case. So what are you in the mood for today?"

I tell her my order and after Charlie gives his, Rhonda walks away. Immediately there's tension between us and guilt strikes me yet again. I meant no harm but I want to find my own job. Though, I'm unsure how much luck I will have landing one, considering I have little options. To be honest, I rather work at the grocery store than in this place. No offense. I explain my thoughts politely to Charlie and thankfully he understands. He also informs me the grocery store might be hiring for the summer as well, much to my relief.

So I assure him that when I make the trip over to the store later, I plan on picking up a job application. Naturally this makes Charlie happy and I'm relieved I appeased him. But, I'm no fool; I am also doing this so he stays off my back. I have a feeling if I don't at least show I'm driving around town looking for work, I will be working with Rhonda in no time. Besides, to be honest, a part of me doesn't want a summer job. The last thing I want is to interact with the people around here more than necessary. Yet, on the other hand, earning some money wouldn't hurt any and it would also take my mind off things.

Which is exactly what I need at the moment.

As we wait for our breakfast, Charlie and I engage in some casual conversation; catching up on what we missed over the years. I learned quite a bit about my father and also realized that sadly little has changed in his life. He still goes fishing every other weekend, watches baseball games on the flat screen with Billy Black, and rarely ventures out of the house.

I came to the conclusion that my dad seriously needs a girlfriend. I tease him about this and he rolls his eyes as I make suggestions regarding what he should do to get back into the dating world. Just as Charlie is listing off his reasons about why he enjoys the single life, a slamming, rattling noise causes our heads to spin.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is this? I asked for coffee, not warm, bitter water!" A male voice shouts furiously, grabbing everyone's attention.

I observe curiously as the waiter, who appeared to be around my age, flinches in response to the customer's chilling tone. He's standing awkwardly with his head lowered and his cheeks are a tomato red in color as he mumbles, "I, uh...I'm s,s,sorry Mr. Masen. I had-"

"Spare me the bull-shit excuses! Now listen here, you'll be even more sorry when your incompetent ass is standing in the unemployment line! I can't believe this shit! What were they thinking when they hired you?" The man's voice is as hard as steel and it sent tremors down my spine.

Jesus, what bit this guy's ass? Who does he think he is, treating that poor server like he's beneath him?

I glance at Charlie, throwing him a puzzled and baffled look. He shakes his head slowly and frowns deeply. His eyes are pleading and his expression warns me to remain silent.

"I, I don't know sir. Look, I'll head back to the kitchen and grab another fresh cup for you..." the waiter stammers, trying to recover but the irate patron wouldn't hear of it.

He holds up his hand in mid-air and cuts him off curtly. "Fresh? Oh no, this poor excuse of what you call coffee is anything but fresh. Just bring me my check. Now!"

The server looks as if he's this close to pissing in his pants. Or maybe he already did, poor dude! The guy is trembling from the neck below as he continues to stare at his feet, appearing shocked and utterly humiliated.

Okay, I've seen enough! I can't believe no one is putting this asshole customer in his place, especially my dad. For God sakes he is the Chief of Police, isn't he obligated to interfere? Without giving it another thought, I rise out of my seat. But then Charlie places a firm hand on my right shoulder and forces me to sit back down.

I glare at him in appall and whisper, "What did you do that for, Charlie? That assh-, I mean jerk, needs to be put in his place! Who does he think he is, bullying that poor-"

"He's someone who has been through hell and back. A man you really shouldn't cross paths with Bells. Just let it go."

I cast him a bewildering look, open my mouth to protest but the ill-tempered customer speaks again. "Hello, what are you still doing here? Do I have to retrieve the bill myself? Jesus!"

The waiter shrinks over the man's demeanor and livid voice, then sprints over to the kitchen. I shake my head in wonder, feeling sympathetic for the server who was treated so poorly. Then I eye the jackass customer. He's leaning back in his seat with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed. It's difficult to get a good view of him with that scraggly beard on his face and dark tinted sunglasses covering his eyes. His hair is also concealed underneath a baseball cap, though I spot a few strands of bronze colored hair peeking out.

Curious, I tilt my head sideways and study him intently. There is something eerily familiar about him. Do I know him? No, of course not! I don't know anyone here in town, yet. Nonetheless, I can't shake off this feeling like I've seen him before. Suddenly, his head lifts and he glares straight at me. At least, I think he is. It's hard to tell with his eyes hidden; which makes me wonder. Who the hell wears sunglasses indoors? Why would he even need to? This is Forks, the sun rarely shows itself. I shudder in my seat as his lips purse into a tight, thin line and his brows crease in anger.

Oh shit, is he giving me a dirty look? Why the nerve of that...

"Ah, Bells? What are you doing? Eyes on me." Charlie advises, breaking my train of thought and my eyes land on his. "It isn't the best idea to look at him, trust me."

I scoff, slightly amused. "Why not? Am I going to turn to stone or something?"

"Bells, I'm serious. Just leave it alone and ignore him."

Charlie's expression is grave and my stomach twists violently. An unsettling feeling invades in my chest as I mull over his warning. What's the deal with this Mr. Masen guy, anyhow? As much as I want to honor Charlie's suggestion, a part of me is extremely curious. I wonder what this man's story is; after all there has to be a reason why he's so cruel to poor, undeserving waiters.

Soft whispers capture my attention and I strain to listen in on the conversation over at mystery man's table.

"Mr. Masen, I must apologize about the poor quality of food and drink today. We are short handed in the kitchen and with our staff..." It's Rhonda and she's totally kissing asshole's rear!

Why? He put that server through the ringer and the ultimate embarrassment, what gives?

Mr. Masen, aka jackass, nods his head. "I appreciate the explanation Rhonda. But it's I who should extend my apologies for the degrading way I treated one of your staff members. It's just... I realize there's no excuse for my behavior, but it's been one of those days."

Huh? Odd, his voice sounds gentler. Almost dare I say, sort of hot? Nothing like it was just minutes ago.

Rhonda pats his shoulder reassuringly and smiles gently. Wait a second, why is he being handled like he's the victim? What's with the people in this town?

"I understand honey, you know I do. I'll go and extend your apologies to Ben. Now, are you sure I can't bring you anything else?"

Mr. Masen shakes his head and gives Rhonda an appreciative grin. "No, thank you. I need to be leaving now. But here's the payment for the bill and a little something extra for Ben."

My eyes pop wide as he hands Rhonda a wad full of cash and she gasps in shock. "Uh, no Mr. Masen. We can't accept this, it's far too generous."

He chuckles lightly, stands up and turns to her. "Nonsense. It's the least I can do. Again, my apologies for causing Ben grief. Have a good day, till next time."

Before Rhonda can reply, he strolls briskly towards the door, opens it and exits the diner. I glance at Charlie, noticing he had eavesdropped as well. He just shrugs, sighs and picks up a newspaper that's laid on the corner of the table. I blink in wonder, watching Charlie as he unfolds the paper and begins to read.

All right, that was strange.

Am I the only one who sees a problem here? The jerk-wad just hands Rhonda a shit load of cash and that's supposed to make it up for his unnecessary behavior? Also, shouldn't he be the one to apologize to Ben, not Rhonda? What a coward!

My eyes train back to the diner's doors and I shake my head, incredulous. Huh, suppose I was wrong about Forks being dull. Living here might be very interesting after all.

There's still one thing that's nagging on my mind. I am almost positive I know this Masen guy from somewhere... and I have a feeling we will cross paths again.

~~~~TP~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...what did you think? This Edward is um... something else, right? I am sure at this point many of you still have so many questions. Lol. Believe me they will be answered in the next chapter! Because the next one is in Edward's pov, I am so excited! It was awesome to write it, but also very tough as well. Let's just say it's a emotional, pretty sad chapter ;( At least I think so. Also I'll probably split it into two chapters because of the length. We will see ;) Anyhow, what did you think of the chapter? Let's start with Bella's dream, lmao. Pretty hot and humorous, huh? Also, I'm aware it was the Bella and Charlie hour again, haa. But I personally thought it was great and funny too. I love Rhonda and poor Ben! There will be more Ben by the way, also Angela of course. And the rest of the Forks High gang in this fic. But, not for awhile yet. Oh and far as Bella not putting two and two together that Mr. Masen is of course the next door neighbor she spied on. She will figure it out in a couple of chaps from now, hee :)
> 
> I realize it's still a slow burn. However, trust me, the next chapter is the beginning of what all unfolds. It will finally pick up soon ;) Well, guess that's it for now. Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to alerts, me on author alert and favorite author. When I receive those notifications, it makes me smile! I am going to try my hardest to put up chapter 3, which is Edward's pov, very soon. Its already finished, just have to look it over and of course, have my beta check on it too. Hopefully in a few days! Until then, if you haven't done so, add me on Twitter: vampgirl792011. I am also on FB under vampgirl79 fanfiction. Its a like page. But feel free to add my personal profile also on fb :) If you are interested in doing so, just message me and I will share you the link to my profile. Okay, I'm out of here for now. Till next time, BIG thank you's for all of your support! Don't be shy, please review and share your thoughts :) If you aren't already, feel free to take a peek at my other fics too!
> 
> Have a good rest of week everyone, Leslie xo


	4. Chapter 3: Never Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello sweeties! Hope everyone is having a great week so far :) So, here it is, the chapter all of you have been waiting for. The Epov one! Personally besides the prologue, I love this chapter the most thus far :) Anyhow I want to make this short and sweet because I'm sure all of you are dying to read! Okay it's time for the usual speech, haa. Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, to my new readers who added this story to their alerts, favs, etc. I'm very pleased you wonderful people love this fic so far! All right, on with the reading. Oh and heads up about a couple of things, first I have some great news that I will share at the end of the chapter! And also a warning: this chapter is pretty intense and a sad one in my opinion :(
> 
> ***Disclaimer: You know it's not mine, I wish it was though, hee. But of course it's the lovely Stephenie Meyer's! What's mine, however, is a copy of the BD pt.1 Score by Carter Burwell, which I must say the music is beyond beautiful! Wow, just wow!
> 
> ***My beta is the sweet and ever supportive Serenshadow. I can't thank you enough for your incredible beta work and friendship! xo

Chapter 3: Never Moving Forward

**Epov**

The dream always starts the same.

I'm standing inside a beautiful church and I watch her slowly walk down the aisle.

Her wedding dress's long, flowing train glides delicately behind her.

She looks radiant; happy and beautiful. God, she's incredibly gorgeous.

Her eyes light with excitement and is also covered with wetness. My own eyes are watering as well; happy ones naturally.

During that single, perfect moment I am the luckiest man in the universe. Because I'm about to marry the woman who captured my heart the first day we crossed paths.

As she stands beside me and our hands link, our eyes meet. Her's reflect the same devotion and adoration as mine.

Then, too quickly, the scene changes.

We are now dancing to a tender melody, swaying slowly and holding each other tight.

Bright, colorful lights shine down on us as we glide in circles across the dance floor. We are the only ones there since it's our first dance as husband and wife.

It's official; we are Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

I gaze into her soft, glistened blues as she whispers, "I love you Mr. Masen."

I murmur my affections for her inside her ear and she smiles so beautifully it renders me speechless.

The guests inside the ballroom cheer us on, tapping their wine glasses with utensils and requesting for us to kiss. We laugh over their excitement and stare into each other's eyes.

Our loved ones in that moment seemed to fade into the background.

Only we are present in the room.

I cradle her right cheek with my hand, angle my head and lean in towards her face. Then press my lips gently with hers. She sighs in my mouth, circles her arms around my neck and kisses me with such passion my heart beat exhilarates.

But too soon, the scene changes once again.

My eyes set on a cloudy, murky gray tinted sky. The sound of roaring thunder echoing from a distance makes me flinch. The sounds of churning water below catches me off guard.

It's then I realize I'm standing at the edge of a cliff. As I do every time I have this nightmare and it shouldn't come as a surprise. Yet I gasp, take a step back and anxiously observe the water that's a few hundred feet below. The dark ocean fiercely attacks the rocks and splashes of mist fly into the air.

A blood-curling scream fills my eardrums and I turn my head, facing the direction the noise came from.

It's her...

Dear God, no! Please, no!

As I run and attempt to find her, the scene before my eyes switches yet again.

I discover her mangled, bloodied body lying in front of my feet.

Her beautiful, angelic face is nearly unrecognizable.

NO, NO, NO!

I crumble to the ground, resting on my knees and weep uncontrollably at the horrific, gut-wrenching sight before me.

It's my fault, all of my fault!

She's dead, because of me!

I killed her.

I pick up her broken body, cradle her tightly to my chest and walk. But cease dead in my tracks when a high pitched squeal makes my heart beat quicken.

The baby's cries intensify with each passing moment and panic seeps deep in the center of my chest.

With her still in my arms, I sprint as fast as humanly possible. Suddenly I'm no longer at the beach and now in the forest. The midnight blue sky is covered in stars and whispers from the creatures of the forest resound throughout the air.

The baby's wails continue and I sprint around in endless circles, searching desperately for the infant. I gaze down and notice she's no longer in my arms.

The infant's cries then stop.

Now I'm alone, all alone.

I scream her name and curse God for stealing her from me. Then blackness obscures my sight and my eyes fly wide open.

~~~~TP~~~~

I spring up into a sitting position and gasp loudly. My heavy, shaky pants echo around the once quiet space. A trickle of sweat rolls past my forehead and I wipe them off with the back of my hand. I feel hot wetness dampen my cheeks and I angrily swipe them away.

Every damn night for nearly two years I have this same dream.

It never changes, with the exception it gets longer in length each time.

I struggle with every breath I take and figure drinking a glass of water is a good idea.

Carefully I slip off the bed, stroll out of the room and head straight for the bathroom. After switching on the light, I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. Jesus Christ, why did I let myself go like this? I look like a forty year old man, not a guy in his twenties.

What happened to me?

It's been almost two years. The longest year and a half to be exact.

I should have moved on with my life by now and moved to a different city. Hell, even a different state, or anywhere else. Instead here I am still living in the very home we shared.

Though time has passed, I still feel her presence. I still hear her beautiful voice and sweet laughter in my mind, still smell her signature floral perfume.

It's as if she didn't, didn't...die.

Yet, her unworn clothes, and her side of the bed that hasn't been slept on, is evident proof she remains gone.

Gone, forever.

And here I am, stuck.

Stuck living under this roof, stuck in this dreary, small town and still stuck in this life. Ever since her death I've become a lifeless, detached being. Without her I have no life and no reason to live for.

I'm simply buying my time, getting through the hours, days and months until I see her again. Even though she had betrayed me in the most deceitful, hurtful manner, I'll always love her. And will continue missing her for the rest of my days.

There's been a gaping hole deep in my heart since her death.

That will never be filled, never be repaired and never be whole.

For the past year and a half family and friends have tried, and failed to heal me. To help me see reason, to force me to wake up and start living again. I chuckle darkly under my breath as the memories surface in my mind. All of them have given the same advice, offered their sympathies and comfort. But I've rejected every one of them, because I don't need them. I want to be alone, because I am. I'm the only one who exists in my bleak, empty world.

Population: one.

My hands curl into tight fists and I look up, studying my reflection in the mirror again.

Jesus, I'm in desperate need of a haircut and shave. I look like an old, broken, and destitute man for crying aloud! She would have hated what I've become; hell even I do.

Without thinking I allow the anger, frustration, and anguish to fill me. I start shaking uncontrollably and before long I slam my fists violently on top of the marble counter. I hiss sharply and curse under my breath from the burning, throbbing pain. I turn on the faucet and splash my face with cold water, forcing myself to wake up and snap out of my violent mood.

After rinsing my face a few times, I shut off the water and dry my skin with a fresh towel.

Time to face another day in my lonely, dark world.

I exhale deeply, shut off the lights and exit the bathroom. Then drag my feet across the cool, hardwood floor and head towards the stairs. Just as I climb the first step, I hear her beautiful voice murmuring my name.

"Stop." I whisper, shaking my head roughly and attempt to clear my mind.

Slowly I descend down the stairs and the wood creaks under my feet with each step I take. I pause at the final step when my nose inhales a potent, floral scent; which only belongs to her. I close my eyes tight, breath in deeply and silently count to five.

"Please, I beg you. Stop, just leave me alone." I mutter, my voice raw from sleep.

The begging seems to work; I no longer smell her aroma as I make my way to the kitchen.

It's been about two weeks since I made an appearance in the outside world. Not that anyone gives a damn, or I missed anything interesting taking place. Nothing remotely fascinating happens in this small town and because of that people gossip, a lot.

I know this since I'm one of their favorite subjects to discuss, and wish to fucking God they would quit it. I'm not ignorant, I notice the stares and hushed whispers every time I visit the grocery store or the diner. That's why I choose to seclude myself in the safe haven of my home and venture out as little as possible.

Unfortunately, I do need to pick up a few necessary items at the store. And I admit, I would like to stop by the Forks Diner soon. I do enjoy their coffee and omelets; the home cooking is almost soothing. Almost. Suppose I will make a trip to both places tomorrow.

Today however, there's another destination I should be at. But, I have to prepare myself emotionally before driving there first.

How do I prepare to visit the very spot where she's buried?

It's a struggle most days just to wake up and crawl out of bed. However, I have to be there. It's the least I can do.

When will you ever stop blaming and torturing yourself? She broke your heart, remember?

I shake my head praying my racing mind will take a break. Thankfully it does and I open one of the cabinets above the sink. Then pull out a thick glass bottle, containing a drink my throat is burning for, and place it down on the counter. After retrieving a glass from another cabinet, I twist the cap off the bottle. I grant myself a deep inhale of the strong scented alcohol and immediately my mouth waters. A hard knock on the front door pulls me out of my daze and I groan, agitated over the untimely interruption.

"Edward, open up. It's me, Ali."

Lord why her, why now?

I refuse to deal with her…today of all days!

I clench my teeth and pour the dark liquid in the glass. As my lips touch the rim and the drink coats my throat, another bang on the door makes me flinch in alarm.

Dammit to hell Alice!

I take another generous swallow, slam the glass down and turn around. If I just remain standing perfectly still and pretend I'm not home, maybe she will leave.

"Edward I know you're in there, you rarely leave the house! And I see your car parked in the driveway. You can't fool me, I'm your sister, remember? Now open the door, please?" Alice's voice is imploring and laced with genuine concern.

I sigh heavily, lean against the counter and frown deeply.

She just had to play the sister card, didn't she?

Well, it won't work in her favor, not this time. I don't want to see her or anyone else, especially today. She damn well knows what day this is! Yet she just had to drop by and check up on me, didn't she?

Typical Alice.

I turn around again, pour more whiskey into the glass and drink it all in one gulp. Fuck, I'm feeling light-headed already!

That's because you haven't eaten in over twelve hours and now you decide to be a genius, and drink alcohol on an empty stomach. Moron!

Sometimes I wonder if subconsciously I do this to myself.

What try to drink yourself into oblivion?

Knock, knock, knock!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare give me no other choice but to break the door down! Just so you're aware, I'm wearing my favorite boots. And I swear to God if they get ruined because I had to bust this door, you will owe me another pair!"

Her normally bubbly voice sounds sober and firm. However, I know better; she's simply messing with me. My old self would have given her crap right back. But I'm no longer the brother I used to be.

I exhale in defeat because I'm wise enough to realize Alice will make good of her threat; and I can't let her do that. She's lucky I even tolerate visits from her. She is the only person I haven't excluded out of my life since Kate's... death. Alice didn't give me the option to anyway.

I head over to the door, unlock it and face an irritated looking Alice. For a short woman, she has plenty of spunk and doesn't take shit from anyone. It's one of the several things I admire about her. Still, I truly can't deal with her right now.

My sister's expression softens and she murmurs, "I'm sorry, I'm aware that I'm the last person you want to see right now. But, the thought of you being alone today of all days...is just unacceptable. Besides, I brought gifts!" Alice grins mischievously, her dark blue eyes sparkling with delight as her left hand lifts up a large brown paper bag.

I raise my brow in question and present her a disapproving look. She sighs loudly then scowls and gestures her free hand in mid-air. "It's food, courtesy of Esme, and a little surprise. Now come on dear brother, aren't you going to invite me in?"

I nod my head, run a hand through my disheveled hair and step aside so Alice can enter. Once she does I shut the door and direct us over to the living room. Suddenly Alice inhales sharply and roughly tugs on my sleeve from behind.

"Hold up! Edward, what's that...Christ, seriously? It's only ten in the morning and you are already hitting the bottle?"

I grit my teeth together and whirl around to face my sister. She glares evenly at me with one hand on her hip and the look in her blues rips my heart in two.

Alice's face displays a mixture of several emotions; disappointment, concern and sadness. I feel like utter shit for affecting her this way, but in my defense I've tried keeping her at arm's length. I never wanted her to witness me fall apart at the seams. Nonetheless, I don't care for how she scolds and treats me like I'm her child instead of her brother. I'm too old for that nonsense.

I match her glare with narrowed eyes. "Alice, may I remind you I'm way past the legal drinking age? Therefore I can-"

"Oh please Ed, spare me the damn speech!" Alice snaps indignantly, "There's a fine line between drinking casually and what you're doing!"

"Which is?"

Alice shakes her head, incredulous and throws me a pained gaze. "Ed please, this has to stop. The excessive drinking, your out of character behavior and the hermit life you lead!"

She sets the paper bag down on top of the coffee table and surveys the room, her eyes widening in shock. "God Edward, when's the last time you cleaned around here?"

She sighs heavily, bends over and picks up a dirty plate off the table, then proceeds to the kitchen. I block her from taking another step and she appears confused. "Ali, don't. Put the plate back, now."

Alice's expression is etched with bewilderment and I gesture my head towards the coffee table. "I mean it, put the damn plate back. If you simply came here to lecture me about how I live my life then I suggest you leave, now." My voice is sharp and low as my eyes are locked intently on hers. Alice winces and observes the steely look on my face.

We then immerse in the ultimate stare-down for a good long minute. When Alice recognizes I mean business and don't intend on backing down, she huffs then shakes her head. "You're serious?"

I nod stiffly and she exhales, then saunters back over to the table. She slams the plate down, spins around and faces me. Her critical etched eyes assess my face as she tilts her head to the side. I hate when she looks at me like that, as if she's a damn scientist who is studying a random object under the microscope.

I sigh angrily, the frustration I'm harboring causes my blood to boil.

"What?" I snarl, glaring at her heatedly.

"May I suggest you hire a maid? Or I will do it for you. Honestly Ed, how do you live like this? It's seriously disgusting!" she shakes her head in disbelief and her agitated expression switches to one of concern. "Edward, why are you still living this way? Why do you continue to avoid the people who love you? Kate wouldn't want this; she would be devastated over what you've become-"

"That's enough Alice! Don't you dare speak about her like you knew her! You didn't fucking know her at all and apparently neither did I." I run my fingers through my hair and fold my arms over my chest.

Alice casts me a pensive, wounded gaze and my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. I hate that I'm the reason for her suffering and I'm disappointing those I care for.

I wish more than anything I can be the man they once knew. I realize they miss him and honestly so do I.

My sister strolls over to the sofa, sits down and leans forward with her arms resting on her knees. She stares my way with a sympathetic gleam in her eyes and a gloomy look written on her face. I sigh quietly, walk towards the love-seat and plant myself down.

Silence lingers in the room for a drawn out minute and it's irritating me to the core. I'm not in the mood to deal with this since my mind is elsewhere and filled with thoughts of her. I just need to be alone and handle the grief on my own. I appreciate Alice's concern, truly. Yet sometimes I wonder how she deals with my bull-shit. I'm just waiting for the day to arrive when she tells me to go to hell, anyone else would have long ago. But not Alice. She has never given up on me and probably never will. She deserves a better brother, thank the lord she has Emmett.

"So Ed, how are you? I mean...how are you dealing with today?" her eyes linger on my face and I frown while rubbing my face roughly with my hands. Then I lean back against the plush seat and shut my lids firmly. Honest to God Alice acts more like my shrink instead of my sister.

I humor her and answer dryly, "Well, I'm still alive."

I didn't need to open my eyes to witness Alice present me a chastised glare. "Edward, that wasn't even remotely funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." I replied bitterly.

"Edward be straight with me. Listen, we all love you, we all care and want to be here for you. That's all. We're concerned because...I mean, I can only imagine how difficult today is. It being Kate's birthday..."

I cringe and feel a little nauseous over hearing her name said aloud. A massive wave of anguish and guilt strikes right in the middle of my heart. I swallow hard, take a deep breath and try to ignore the headache that's attacking my temples. "Ali, I'm aware all of you are worried and I sincerely apologize. But, I'm fine. I'm...dealing, have been for well over a year now."

I make the mistake of opening my eyes and immediately notice Alice's doubtful expression. She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head sideways. "Really, you're fine? Well, that's the understatement of the year."

I glower at her and she gives me an apologetic look. "All right, sorry I said that. It's just...I feel so helpless. We all do. I try my best to reach out to you Ed and you just discard us. Look, I'm just going to give it to you straight, I'm scared for you."

My chest tightens agonizingly when I find a trace of moisture trapped over her eyes. "It's been over a year and a half Ed and-"

"I know it has Alice, don't you think I fucking know that!" I yell in a razor-sharp tone.

She shrinks in reaction yet I continue with my rant; the rage and suffering fueling me. "Any other normal, sensible person would have moved on by now. And a part of me wants to, you have no idea how much. But I...cant. Just cant."

"Can't or won't?"

"I don't know anymore."

Alice inhales softly and shakes her head. "Would you like me to accompany you to Garden Lake? I was planning on making a trip there myself, right after I leave. We can stop by the store and pick up some flowers."

"No, thanks. I appreciate the invite and thought but I should go by myself. I'll head over there later today." I run my fingers through my hair again, pushing the loose strands away from my eyes.

Alice frowns and gives me a lengthy once over. "You look like hell. When's the last time you've eaten, shaved, or better yet cut that hair of yours?"

I roll my eyes and snort. "Jesus Ali, are you now playing the role of my mother too? I don't need another moth-"

"No, you don't, you're right. Because you already have a mom. One who loves and cares for you very much. I understand you are battling through your grief but dammit Ed, Esme misses you. She's beside herself and Carlisle is doing the best he can to comfort her. But it's trying for him since he misses you too. Then there's Em, Rose and the kids...they miss their Uncle Edward so much..."

"Do you believe laying a guilt trip on me is helping? Do you Ali?"

She nods her head firmly. "Yes, I do. I'll say anything if it helps you snap out of it! Please Edward, come back to us. At least give Esme and Carlisle a call, I beg you. It's been months."

My heart splits a little more. I loathe myself for putting my family through this, for letting them down. But I'm poison and I refuse to drag them with me as I continue on my journey of self-destruction.

You're allowing yourself to live this way and it has to end! Save yourself before it's too late.

Oh, that ship has sailed long, long ago.

"I'll try Ali, but I'm not making any promises."

Alice shows her dislike over my answer by shaking her head and throws me an imploring gaze. I remain quiet, much to her dismay, and she huffs in frustration. "Fine, can you at least consider it, please?"

Damn her! I nod my head in answer, surrendering and hope it appeases her. I feel slight relief when she half smiles, then her eyes roam to the paper bag. "So, Esme cooked some of your favorites and wanted me to bring them to you. There is enough food to last you a few weeks. She made Lasagna, Pot Roast, Beef Stew, Chicken Parmigiana and more. You know how she cooks up a storm in the kitchen." She chuckles lightly and my mouth itches to grin, but I keep it firmly closed.

However my stomach reacts to Alice's words and growls hungrily. As I inhale the aromas that escape out of the bag, my mouth salivates. Leave it to my mother to affect my heart with comfort food, it works every time.

"Thanks for bringing it Ali and thank mom for me, all right?"

Alice narrows her eyes sharply as she lifts herself off the sofa, picks up the bag and saunters over to the kitchen. "You can thank her yourself next time you see her." She calls over her shoulder and I groan irritably under my breath.

Honest to God my sister can grate my nerves!

Reluctantly, I raise off the love seat and decide to join my sister in the kitchen. I lean against the entryway and watch as Alice places several Tupperware containers inside the freezer.

When finished she shuts the freezer door closed, spins on her heels and faces me. Her eyes are twinkling and a soft grin creases her lips.

"Oh and of course, Esme whipped up some desserts for you too." she chuckles, reaches in the bag and pulls out more containers.

I shake my head in disbelief and couldn't help but laugh a little myself. I think my lovely mother may have over done it once again. But I wouldn't expect any less from her.

"Let's see there's some brownies, cannoli's, coffee cake and... mmm white and dark chocolate chip cookies. Oh God, I may have to steal one!" Alice lifts the lid off the container quickly before I can stop her, takes out a cookie and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Pig." I mutter with a teasing smirk. Alice scowls irritably in between chews and flashes me the evil eye.

We then double over in laughter and once the sounds subside Alice says, "Well that's everything. You know," she gazes at me pointedly and smiles. "it's a good thing mom made these, looks like you could gain a few extra pounds."

I glower at her, pretending to be offended by her suggestion and she merely laughs. Then opens the fridge and places the containers inside on top of an available shelf. She closes the door and eyes me with a distressed expression.

"I do hope you're planning to go food shopping soon. Well, suppose you might not need much now, but still looks like you are in need of other things too."

"I'm aware Alice and yes I plan on making a trip tomorrow..." I trail off and freeze in place when Alice glares directly at the bottle of whiskey that's resting on the counter.

She wrinkles her nose in distaste and shakes her head in disbelief. Quickly, I beat her to the punch and speak before she starts to lecture me. "I already know what you're thinking and what you plan to say, but I'm an adult Ali. I have it under control, okay?"

"Do you? Because from where I'm standing it certainly doesn't appear that way."

I exhale and rub the back of my neck with my hand. "Yes, I do. I'm fine, honest. Again, thanks for bringing the food by and for checking in but..."

"I have over stayed my welcome, I get it. I should be leaving anyhow." Alice sighs quietly and walks over to me.

Once she bridges the distance between us, she opens her purse and pulls out what appears to be a DVD. I raise my brow quizzically and Alice grins, her face appearing slightly wistful. "Yes, it's a DVD that Jazz and I made for you. I figured, well we all agreed, today is the right time to give it to you. Feel free to watch it whenever you can."

She hands it to me and I accept it. Then I glance at it curiously and ponder over what's on it. Alice raises herself on her toes and pats my right shoulder gently. "Ed, I love you. Promise me you will try harder to take better care of yourself, please."

Tears flow out of her eyes and a hard lump lodges in the middle of my throat, my own eyes lightly swimming with wetness also. I nod my head and give her a reassuring gaze. "I'll try Alice and I love you too. You know that, right?"

Suddenly her small arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me in a tight embrace. I circle my arms around her lower back and hold her close. She sniffs quietly against my chest and I rub her back soothingly. "Ali, come on. Don't cry,"

"Well, it's your fault you broody jerk." her muffled voice whispers into my shirt and I laugh a little over her remark.

After we part I take a step back, lean down and kiss the top of her head gently. "I'm sorry for snapping at you before. For letting you and everyone else down. It's just I-"

"I know Edward. It's all right, no need to explain. No matter what, you are my brother, in every way that counts. The fact we're not blood related doesn't matter. I will always be here for you." she places her hand against my cheek and I swallow hard to keep the tears from escaping.

"Okay then, I'm heading out now. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you over to the cemetery?"

"I'm sure. I appreciate the offer though." She nods in understanding, then locks her arms around me one last time.

I can't deny that I'm eternally grateful for my sister.

~~~~TP~~~~

Moments later I accompany her over to her car and open the drivers side door after Alice unlocks it.

"Take it easy okay speed demon." I tease, referring to how my sister is a complete lead foot when she drives.

Alice giggles and narrows her eyes playfully. "Like you're the one to talk Mr. Speeding Ticket Man."

"That's former speeding ticket man to you."

It's incredible and comforting the way Alice manages to lift my mood each time I see her. I even feel a little normal, almost myself again for just a brief while. How I wish it was enough though.

"I'll see you soon." Alice vows, giving a small wave of good-bye and I shut the door for her.

I watch her fancy, over-priced vehicle speed down the street and then I stroll back to the house. My eyes land on the dvd my hand is holding and a flood of anxiety washes over me. For some reason I'm unable to shake off these feelings I'm having. It has to do with the dvd and my conscience is pleading with me to watch it.

Honestly, I am curious about the film Alice and her husband created.

I take a deep, shaky breath and enter the living room. Then I search for the television remote, pick it up and press the power button. After opening the unlabeled case and placing the disc inside the player, I press play. Once I settle myself down on the sofa, I stare intently at the tv screen.

The instant the movie begins and the title flashes, my eyes lightly water.

...

~~~~TP~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Peeks out and waves. Yes, I know I ended it with the dreaded cliffie, lol. Any guesses as to what's on the DVD? Was the chapter what you expected? Were any of your guesses correct? Do you still have more questions? I bet you do, haa. Because some parts in this chapter were a tad cryptic. Poor Edward though, huh? ;( Now you might understand why he's the person he is. He's went through a heart-breaking loss, really, you have no idea. There's so much more to it! A little more information about Kate's death will be revealed in chapter 5 and more later on in the story. You all will find out what Edward meant when he mentioned Kate's betrayal.
> 
> So I'm aware Edward is a mess and he seems big on wanting to torture himself. Then there's Alice, who yes she's his adoptive sister. Alice and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's biological kids. Edward is not. You will find out more about that back story soon. Anyhow, I feel for Alice. She's trying her hardest to reach out to him, everyone in the family is and Edward just wants to be consumed by his pain, bitterness and loss :( In the next chapter you will find out what Edward is watching, get his pov of when he caught Bella spying on him that night, lol. Also his pov about what happened over at the diner. Things will get very interesting from here! Especially in chapter 5 when we jump back to Bella's pov :)
> 
> All right now with my news, eek! Some of you know, but for those who don't...Turning Page has been nominated for two awards over at The Wordsmith Awards! Yes, TP is nominated for Best Romance and Best Overall Story. I am beyond flattered and very honored by this! I am still so happy over it ;) Anyhow voting for the awards begin on May 1 7th and ends on the 26th. So there's a little time yet. But please mark this somehow, so you wont forget to vote for me, if you like, :) And please vote for all of the other wonderful writers who are nominated as well! The site is wordsmithawards dot blogspot dot com. My other fic Beautifully Broken is also nominated there as well for Best Angst! So please vote, with cherry on top? Beautifully Broken is also nominated at The Twilight Eclipse awards as well for Best Angst. Voting for that contest begins May 5th and ends the 19th! I would really appreciate this everyone ;)
> 
> Okay, that's it out of me. Don't hesitate to leave a review, I love to read them and reply to each one! I really do :) The next chappie should hopefully be up in another week! And a reminder you can follow me on Twitter my name on there is Vampgirl792011. I am also on FB under vampgirl79 Fanfiction which is a fanpage. Love to hear from everyone! Thanks for reading, it means the world to me! Till next time, xo, Leslie


	5. Chapter 4: Reminiscing and Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi lovelies! Happy Thursday, or Friday, depending what part of the world you live in ;) I'm sorry this update took a little longer than normal, but life has been a bit busy. Plus I no longer have internet momentarily, so it will be more difficult to post updates ;( But don't worry too much, I will post them one way or another, haa. I don't want to leave my sweet readers hanging! Anyhow, I want to make this short and sweet. So, quickly just want to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter, as always it means so much! A BIG thank you to all of you who added this story as your favorite or on alerts. It really makes me smile everytime I receive the emails for the alerts! All right, one more thing I want to say before you read, this chapter is pretty sad ;( Hope you enjoy it though, poor Edward, *sigh*
> 
> ***Disclaimer: Not mine but of course it's the amazing Stephenie Meyer's! And as always a BIG thank you goes out to her for letting me use her characters for my story.
> 
> ***My beta is the sweet Serenshadow, who I just adore very much! 
> 
> ***Oh by the way this chapter goes back to when Bella first arrives back in Forks. This is Edward's version of when he catches her spying on him.

Chapter 4: Reminiscing & Making Amends

EPOV

Kate...

Alice and Jasper made this DVD in honor of her life.

I remember exactly when and where this was filmed. My eyes never leave the screen and a wave of overwhelming sorrow and nostalgia hits me.

The camera zooms in on my sister, who is clapping her hands and tries to get the small crowd's attention. The camera then zooms out and slowly circles around, showing familiar faces, including mine. All of our eyes were on Alice as we listened to her attentively. I recognize the room everyone is gathered in, my parent's living room. This movie was taken on Kate's last birthday and Alice decided that year to plan a surprise party for her.

Wetness clings to my eyes and stings painfully; but I manage to keep them at bay.

I'm standing right beside Alice with a wide grin plastered on my lips; and my face displaying the sheer joy I felt that day. I was a different man back then, one who was irrevocably in love and on top of the world. My old self, the man I used to be.

God, plenty has changed since then.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Alice commands and the camera focuses back to her. "Tanya and Irina are on their way over with Kate. She has no idea about this, obviously."

Alice smiles mischievously and winks for the camera. "Kate thinks she's stopping by here to have a quiet birthday lunch with Edward, Esme and Carlisle."

The guests chuckle and Alice adds, "Well, isn't she in for a surprise?"

She then turns to me and I beam at her as she asks, "So, are you ready, Edward?"

I nod. "Yes, I am. May I ask for everyone to gather inside the dining room and wait quietly."

Just as the party guests direct over to the dining room, Alice suddenly shrieks and jumps up and down in excitement. "I just heard a car door shut. It's them, they're here! Okay, Edward you know what to do and Jazz sweety, follow me."

The person behind camera, my brother-in-law Jasper, walks behind Alice and they exit the living room. Moments later the entrance of the dining area shows up on the screen. It's pitch black as everyone waits for Kate's arrival in silence.

Suddenly I hear my voice and Kate's. She is giggling and asking what was going on. I recall she was pretty suspicious when she arrived. However, I play the innocent role well and assure her there's nothing to be paranoid about.

Lights illuminate the room and the camera centers on me, Kate, and her sisters as we walk inside the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone bellows and the expression on Kate's gorgeous face is priceless.

Her hands immediately cover her mouth and her eyes widen in shock. I watch myself wrap my arm around her waist and place a kiss on top of her head.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." I murmur in a voice laced with utter affection.

Kate shakes her head in disbelief and glances around the room where all of her friends and family gathered around on her behalf. "I just...I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did this for me!"

She glares at me straight in the eye and waggles her index finger in front of my face. "Hold up, are you the one responsible for this?"

The guests laugh uproariously and I smirk playfully at her. "Possibly...with a little help of course. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? No! I love it, really love it! And I love you Edward." she whispers and looks deeply into my eyes.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I notice the adoration on our faces.

The camera zooms in closer as Kate's lips caress mine and the crowd cheers us on.

I whimper and struggle to fight back another round of wetness from escaping. I swallow the aching lump that's in the center of my throat and wipe the moisture on my skin away. I continue watching the remainder of the movie and laugh at many parts; thanks to Emmett and his twisted sense of humor. He certainly knows how to get people riled up during any gathering.

I cry quietly again when everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday to Kate.

With a heavy heart I look on as she blows out the candles, then claps and applause ensue after. Next it was present time and I was the first to give Kate a gift.

This particular part in the film became so difficult to watch, I nearly turn it off. However I force myself to continue, my eyes observing Kate's every move as she unwraps the beautifully wrapped rectangular box. Her reaction to what was inside is positively memorable. She practically jumps on top of me as she embraces me and squeals in delight.

I had given her, well us, airline tickets. I had made the arrangements that year for us to embark on a vacation to Europe. The trip was a month long and we had seen places others only dream of seeing. It was one of the most incredible moments of my life, and her's.

At least I naively believed it was…before I found out differently. That she wasn't happy with me, or our marriage, and she had led a secret life for months prior to her death.

I shake my head, ridding the dark flashbacks. No, not today! Today is about celebrating her life and I won't reflect about her heart-breaking betrayal.

A short while later the film ended and a photo slide-show of the party began playing. I press pause on one of the photos to have a better look at it.

It's a picture of Kate, one I had taken of her in my parents' backyard. The sun was setting behind her; the soft hues of orange, gold, and pink a sight to behold.

Yet it's the smile on her face, and the sparkle in her eyes that makes the photo breath-taking.

I stare at the picture for God knows how long, then spring off the couch and stroll towards the television. I lower myself on the floor, get down on my knees and extend out my hand towards the screen. Then place my palm against Kate's image and sigh sadly.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." I whisper as more tears travel down my face and spill over my chin.

I'm unable to bring myself to visit her grave at Garden Lake today.

I'm too broken, drained and grief-stricken to leave the house. And don't forget selfish!

I'm sorry Kate, so very sorry.

That bottle of whiskey in the kitchen is calling to me right now.

~~~~TP~~~~

I curled up on the sofa for the remainder of the day. Hell it could have been only minutes for all I know. I won't even bother checking the time, because it doesn't matter. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months simply have no importance to me.

The piercing, sweet melody coming from the grandfather clock in the dining room snaps me to attention and I yawn sleepily. Slowly I rise up to a sitting position and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I glance over at the window behind me and notice it's almost sunset. The sun's blinding rays emits inside the living room and I groan; I forgot to close the curtain all the way.

A slamming of a car door piques my interest and I turn to my right, then push back the curtain just a notch.

The noise is coming from next door, over at Chief Swan's home. He's climbing out of his police cruiser, along with a small, fragile looking teenage girl.

Hmm, so this is the famous Isabella Swan. The very girl everyone in town has been gossiping about for weeks now. During my last visit to the Forks Diner, I was subjected to over-hearing some of the patrons discussing Chief Swan and his daughter.

Apparently the Chief's ex-wife tragically died from some type of cancer, what kind I don't recall. Anyhow, I had listened in as one of the waitresses informed a customer that the Chief was granted full custody of Isabella. And now he's left to raise the teenage daughter he hasn't seen in years from what I overheard.

I continue watching with slight curiosity as he assists Isabella with her belongings and they walk towards the front door. I sigh irritably and pray in my thoughts she stays out of my way. I have a feeling she will because I'm positive the Chief will warn his daughter about the "possibly dangerous" town recluse who is not to be trusted.

I chuckle bitterly, finding the reputation I have in this podunk town quite amusing.

Quickly I lose interest from viewing the Chief helping his daughter move in, and I decide to make a stop over at the kitchen. I'm unable to ignore my very empty and starving stomach a second longer. Esme's delicious home cooking is just what I need.

~~~~TP~~~~

It's late and I'm exhausted, so I decide to retire to my room for the evening. I want to read for a little while before bed and distract my mind as it's been filled with thoughts of Kate all night. The temptation to engage in another drinking session is high but I think better of it. I already had more than my share for one day.

After entering the bedroom and switching on the light, my nose catches a recognizable scent.

It's hers.

Kate...

I grin softly and train my eyes over to the arm-chair beside the bed. I see her sitting there, looking lovely with a radiant smile on her lips and her face positively glowing. The rational part of me knows she isn't real and because of the grief I harbor my mind imagines her.

Nonetheless, that suits me just fine. I love seeing her, I crave for it. It almost makes me feel complete again and I feel like my old self for just a little while. Even though she broke my heart in the worse way imaginable, it doesn't matter. Not during these rare moments I have with her.

She isn't really there in the room with you. You realize that, don't you?

I smile, greet her hello and saunter to the bed. I sit down on the edge and turn to face her. It's then I figure out why she appeared; rather why my brain conjured her up during this particular time of the day. When Kate was alive she adored it when I would read to her and I was more than happy to do so. It was one of our special moments at night time. Well, besides the intimate ones.

I pick up the hardcover book, that I've been reading currently, off the night-table and open it returning to the page where I last read. I didn't have the chance to recite the opening line because Kate's quiet sniffles blew me off guard and I gaze at her in concern.

"Baby, shh. Don't cry...what's wrong sweetheart?" I ask while leaning forwards and rubbing her hand affectionately.

Of course, in reality, my hand only makes contact with air. God, it's still unreal how I see her as if she truly is in the same room with me. As if she's still very much alive.

Kate then declares her undying love for me and pleads for forgiveness as she does each time I see her. As always I reassure that I've forgiven her, that I still love her.

We share a gentle kiss and I'm blissful, savoring in this single beautiful moment. Every second is precious and I don't intend on wasting them. Soon she will disappear once again, until I see her in my dreams.

I pull away, look in her eyes and present her my crooked smile; the very one she loves dearly. Just as I prepared to finally read, what sounds like another female's voice yelling, startles me. I shake my head, figuring my overactive imagination is running wild again. But then I hear the woman screaming words of profanity. All right, what the hell is going on?

I glance towards the direction in which the voice came from; it sounds like she's right outside. Curious and agitated by the unexpected disturbance, I leap off the bed and storm over to the window. Then I pull the curtain aside and what I witness is appalling.

Isabella Swan is practically dangling out of her bedroom window and rubbing the top of her head soothingly. Her big brown's then lock on mine and I narrow my eyes while angrily clenching my teeth. Why that...she was spying on me! Why else would she be leaning out of her window and now looking incredibly guilty?

Her cheeks are deeply flushed as she continues to stare at me wide-eyed. Dammit, what did she see? Shit, what if she saw me speaking to Kate? Well, to an empty arm-chair. Christ, she must think I'm insane!

And you care, because?

My heart hammers violently against my ribs as the blood underneath my skin bubbles. How dare she! Who does she think she is, invading my privacy? Nosy little brat! I present her the most frigid stare and yank the curtain closed.

There, that should do it! Hopefully, that will be a sufficient warning and she will leave her nose out of where it doesn't belong. Unbelievable!

Hold up, it was partly your fault for not having the curtain shut all the way. Fine, suppose I learned a lesson from this as well.

I don't even want to give Isabella Swan, and what she did, another thought. I'm completely fatigued, it's been a long day. Wait, what about Kate? Kate!

"Dammit!" I hiss under my breath and search around the room.

She's gone, and my mind is done playing tricks on me for the evening.

Dammit, it's all that girl's fault! Her with those doe brown eyes, her pale, porcelain like face and her long chestnut colored hair that hung loosely in waves. Don't leave out the tight fitted long sleeved shirt she wore that accentuated her round, perky breasts.

Whoa, settle down there Masen! You glanced at her for what, a mere minute or so?

Well, apparently just long enough to admire her sexy teenage body.

No, no, no! How sick am I? I'm old enough to be her older brother for Christ sakes! I'm utterly disgusted at myself for thinking this way! Yet I have to confess it's been quite a long time since I've had any form of intimacy. And I intend to keep it that way since I have no desire to be with another woman.

I exhale woefully over the thought and shed my clothes off, tossing them on the armchair. Then I crawl into bed; the cool, soft sheets are inviting and feel nice against my half naked body. I shut off the table lamp on the night-stand and rest my head over the firm pillow. My eyes trail up on the ceiling and I feel them become heavy with each passing second.

Slumber arrives quickly and to my surprise instead of the usual nightmare that begins to play, I dream about brown eyes.

Isabella Swan's to be exact.

~~~~TP~~~~

Headache

Nausea

Cold

Light headed

Sweaty

Damp

These are all I'm experiencing the minute my eyes open.

What a fucking way to wake up!

All thanks to the amount of alcohol I consumed yesterday. Good job you idiot!

Then of course the dampness is from the tears I shed during my sleep. The sweating and feeling cold are my responses to the usual nightmare I had.

I groan and wince as a sharp pain radiates across the back of my head. God, I loathe hangovers! I breathe out deeply, carefully sit up and immediately a wave of dizziness attacks me.

"Shit!" I mutter petulantly under my breath and slowly lie back down. Obviously I need to stay in bed for a few minutes and allow the symptoms to hopefully subside.

Huh, well what do you know? This is the perfect excuse to stay in bed for the rest of the day. It's not like I have anything important to do, anywhere to go, or someone to see.

Like hell you don't! You will get your broody ass off this bed and face civilization today, is that clear?

I roll my eyes and snort bitterly, then roll to my left side. Thank God for dark curtains. The last thing I want is for the sun's bright light to illuminate my dark bedroom.

There's something seriously wrong with you! Alice is right to be concerned and was correct when she advised you put an end to your hermit existence.

I shake my head and pray my internal chatter will cease. Thankfully, a flashing red light catches my eye and my thoughts clear, for now. The blinking is coming from my cell and I move over to the edge of the bed. Then stretch out my arm and grab the phone. I groan after realizing that I didn't bother answering my phone at all yesterday. Suppose I should check all of the missed calls and listen to the messages before I change my mind.

I exhale sharply, scroll through the menu and stop at the notification message. It reads that they are two text messages, six missed calls and four voice-mails.

I frown and decide to read the text first. It's from Alice and she sent it last night.

From Alice: Hey Ed, it was great seeing you today. I really missed you. Jazz misses you too and sends his love!

She also sent a second text immediately after which reads: Take care of yourself. I will call you soon and don't forget to call Mom! We love you, Ali

As if she needed to remind me; of course I haven't forgotten to give Esme and Carlisle a call.

I'm just...avoiding it, which is very inconsiderate and assholish of me. They don't deserve an ounce of my cold shoulder treatment. My heart crumbles the more I reflect about my parents and the heartache they deal with daily because of me. I need to call them and put their worries to rest. They probably just need to hear my voice to be reassured.

Honestly, I want to hear their voices just as much; especially Esme's. Speaking of, it's no surprise that the first voice mail I'm listening to is from her. My chest tightens and an overwhelming feeling of remorse consumes me as her beautiful, kind voice speaks into my ear.

"Edward sweety, it's Mom, and your Dad too. Listen sweetheart we know how painful today must be. So we're just calling to say we love you and..." Esme's voice quivers and I listen with a heavy heart as she tries to refrain from sobbing. "we miss you so very much. Please consider calling back. I, we need to hear your voice, to hear it from you that you're all right. No pressure, just remember we are here for you anytime, doesn't matter. Always. We also miss Kate too, so much."

Esme pauses and my heart rips apart as she sniffs quietly into the mouthpiece. Carlisle's voice speaks softly in the background and I think he's asking her if she needs him to finish the message. Esme insists she's fine and speaks again. "Well sweety, that's it I guess. Oh and your sister will be by your place shortly with some food I asked her to drop off. It should last a good while, I made all of your favorites. All right, I'll let you go. We love you."

Tears clung to my eyes and my chest tightens agonizingly as I select the option to save the message.

It's official, I'm a heartless bastard and the worse son on Earth.

No you aren't! Quit beating yourself up because there's no point! Just call them.

I sigh and listen to the next message. My heart drops and travels all the way down to the pit of my stomach when a voice, eerily similar to Kate's, fills my ear.

"Hi Edward, its Irina. It's been a long, long time. How are you? I mean...I can imagine what you must be feeling considering what today is. So, I, um... called a couple of weeks back and left you a message. It was in regards to a get together Tanya and I are having in honor of Kate's birthday. God I just...still can't fathom she's no longer here with us. She, she would have been twenty eight today."

Irina cuts herself short, breaths out shakily and it's evident she's holding back from crying.

"Anyway, I'm hoping you can make it to my home. You're more than welcome to stop by anytime. Tanya and I are planning to leave at two to drive over to Garden Lake. I would love it if you can make it. Or at least, if you just call me. Tanya and I are very concerned about you."

I listen on as she finishes her message and once again I feel like complete shit. I should have had the ringer turned on yesterday, then I wouldn't have missed any calls.

No, you should have called them to begin with you bastard! They are grieving just as much as you are, she was their sister after all. They're dealing with the loss and pain everyday too. Yet here you are, shutting everyone close to you out of your life so you can drown your sorrows with a bottle of whiskey!

Kate would have been beyond livid at me if she knew. I take a deep breath and wait for the next message to play. The instant a very recognizable voice screeches inside my ear, I cringe and my blood stews rapidly.

It's Tanya.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You could have at least called Irina back and told her you didn't plan on showing up; because we all know you are a selfish asshole! But no... I bet all of my life savings that your pathetic ass stayed at home and you drank yourself stupid while feeling sorry for yourself! You're a fucking bastard Masen! I will NEVER understand what Katie saw in you! Fucking prick! Don't you even dare call Irina back now, you hear? Or I will stop by and kick your skinny, insensitive ass!"

The sound of a click rattles my eardrums and I shake my head, incredulous but not the least bit shocked. She didn't even pause to take a breath. Well, that's Tanya Denali for you. Always blunt and frankly, the biggest bitch in the universe.

Is that awful of me to say, perhaps.

Nonetheless, I have plenty of reasons for disliking my sister-in-law very much. It all started when Kate and I dated back in college. The second I met her sister Tanya she clung to me like a cheap perfume and practically stalked me. It didn't matter to her that her sister and I were exclusive and deeply in love. Oh no because Tanya is the kind of woman who is very driven and used to getting what she desires.

And what she wanted was my body; along with all of the funds in my bank account. Long story short, I refused Tanya several times and flat out informed her I didn't want her and never would. Finally, after Kate and I married, she took the hint.

Since then she's held a grudge and did everything in her power to turn Kate against me. Luckily, Kate wasn't naïve, knowing too well about her sister's devious ways.

Irina also had my back, stopping Tanya before she took things too far.

However, only a week after Kate's passing, Tanya didn't waste a single moment and attempted to throw herself at me again. The night she came over to my...well to the home Kate and I shared, she wore only a trench coat; with nothing on underneath. Shameful! Tanya had chosen the wrong night to seduce me, because I was heavily intoxicated and hating the world. Needless to say, I set Tanya in her place and she's left me alone ever since.

I won't lie, for a split second that evening I nearly surrendered to Tanya. I admit in my drunken state she looked quite desirable.

But I would have done it only for comfort and to forget, even for a brief amount of time.

Thankfully I was somewhat in my right frame of mind and I didn't follow through with it. It would have been such a monumental mistake. I shudder over the memory and erase Tanya's spiteful message.

I hate admitting this but Tanya was justified in speaking to me in that manner. I let Irina down and I hate myself for it. I need to give her a call and soon, to hell with Tanya's threat. For Kate's sake I will mend things with her sister.

The final message in my voice-mail is from Emmett, and the feelings of guilt continues.

I don't speak to my brother often as I do with Alice. The last time Em and I talked was over a month ago I believe and I also haven't seen him in several months. I miss him, even his wife Rosalie, and especially their children very much.

At one time I adored being an Uncle to them. But once Kate died, it became unbearable to be in the same room with all of them. Of course it isn't their fault; what had they done to deserve me dismissing them without the blink of an eye.

I just couldn't handle observing their loving family. I couldn't bear being around my beautiful niece and nephew and watching them grow. It was a constant reminder of...the child I would never father.

I shake my head, clearing it before the gut-wrenching memories surrounding Kate's death, and the things I uncovered after, surface.

I replay Emmett's message, given I paid minimal attention to it when it played. Then I half-smile from the sound of his booming, enthusiastic voice; it's nice to hear him and I make a silent promise to call him soon as well.

He deserves better from me and I resolve to do my best to make it up to him.

I give both Alice and Emmett a text assuring them I'm well and thanking them for being there. I also assure them that I will be in touch with them again soon. Some of the weight I've been carrying on my shoulders has been lifted; and once I fulfill my promise to Alice, the rest will be completely removed. I sigh nervously, sit up on the bed and scroll through my contact list.

When I find the name I'm looking for, I press call and wait anxiously.

My heart catches in my throat and my chest constricts when a gentle, soothing tone greets, "Edward darling! Oh thank God you called! Are you all right? I've missed you sweetheart."

At the sound of my adoptive mother's loving tone my heart swells. "Hello Mom, I'm doing a little better now. It's nice to hear your voice and I missed you too."

I have truly missed her, and Carlisle, much more than I thought.

Hearing her voice almost makes me feel whole again.

I am beyond thankful my family has never given up on me.

~~~~TP~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *waves* I know, heavy stuff, right? And I am pretty sure some of you still have questions, lol. I promise many of them will be answered in chapter 6, when it's back to Bella's pov. Let's just say she does a little digging about Edward, and finds out things, *wink* Now, I realize things are moving slowly and Edward and Bella haven't officially met yet. But oh they will, haa. The next chapter, which is again in Edward's pov, is very very interesting, especially near the end! The next chapter will also have his version of what happened at the diner. I'm really looking forward to sharing that chapter, I have a feeling you all will like that one ;) It's even ready to go. But with this internet issue it will be a few days before it's posted :(I will try to get to a computer as soon as I can, so I can send the chap to my beta. She will work her magic on it and then you all will read it ;)
> 
> Anyhow, so in this chapter you learn a little more about Edward and his history with Tanya and his family. You will learn much more as time goes on! And what did you think of his thoughts regarding Bella? lol. Oh he thinks plenty more about her in the next chapter. Let me just say it will take quite a while for him to warm up to her. But we will get there folks, dont worry. Hang tight, so much is about to unfold soon! Well, I wish I can say more but I'm here at the library and time is limited ;( So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always I ask sweetly to leave a review if you wish :) I love hearing from all of you and I do reply to each one! Oh and one more important thing, voting began for the Wordsmith Awards and Turning Page is nominated for Best Romance and Best Overall Story! I am also nominated for Best Author, Best Angst for my fic Beautifully Broken and Best Lemon for my other fic About That Night. I am asking kindly to vote for me, please? Voting ends on the 26th. You can google Wordsmith Awards and you should be able to find the site. Sorry I cant link it here ;( I would appreciate your votes so much!
> 
> Till next time you can find me on Twitter, Vampgirl792011 and Im also on FB, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, its a like page. Thanks again for all of your support! *hugs, Leslie


	6. Chapter 5: The Diner and that Brown Eyed Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi sweeties, Happy Monday! Bet you didn't expect an update this soon right? Haa. Well consider it a gift for being such awesome readers! I have been blown away over the reviews I received the past few days and over the response to this story. I am so grateful that all of you are enjoying it, asking me questions and are just getting truly into it! It makes me so happy ;) Anyway, I have lots more to say but I will save it for the end. So before we get to the chapter, I have to give out my usual thank you's. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favored and alerted this story. I love receiving each notification! All right, on with the reading. This chapter is again in Edward's pov and is pretty heavy with the angst. It's also his version of what happened at the diner and all that follows after. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: You all know it's Stephenie's, lol. But what is mine is the awesome Twilight collection I have :) For real, all things Twilight are Stephenie's. But characterizations and story line is mine. Copyright LK, 2012
> 
> My beta is the kick ass Serenshadow, who is such a dear friend of mine and a big supporter of my writing and stories. Thank you for all of your hard beta work and friendship, you rock!

Chapter 5: The Diner and that Brown Eyed Girl

EPOV

The friendly chime of a bell and the familiar aromas of freshly brewed coffee and grease greet me as I walk into the Forks Diner. The scents are surprisingly comforting and I'm glad I chose to venture out of the house this morning.

I feel several pairs of eyes follow my every move as I stroll over to my usual table; a secluded corner booth in the very back of the restaurant. I plant myself down and glance over to my right, finding a copy of today's newspaper lying beside the salt and pepper shakers.

Perfect.

I pick up the paper, unfold it, and start reading the front page. Before long I'm greeted by one of the diner's assistant managers, Rhonda.

She is the only employee I speak to and the only one I prefer serving me each time I visit. I place the newspaper down, eye her attentively and present her a cordial smile. Her brown eyes light up and a friendly grin creases her mouth.

"Well, hello Mr. Masen, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I blush lightly and she chuckles.

"It's so nice to see you dear, it's been quite awhile..."

Her happy expression switches to concern as she gazes at me intently. "How have you been?"

See, while the rest of this town lives for gossiping about me, Rhonda simply wants to be my friend. She has been wonderful and generous to a fault ever since Kate and I met her when we first moved to Forks. Rhonda is practically family to me and I have always appreciated her kindness and friendship. After Kate's death, Rhonda immediately expressed her sympathies by visiting me at home before the funeral, which she attended.

She loved Kate just as much as everyone else did.

If they only knew the real Kate, about the secret that she kept.

My fists clench over the thought and a wave of anger and sorrow settles in my chest.

"Mr. Masen, ah...are you all right?" Rhonda asks in a quiet voice laced with worry.

I snap out of my reverie and adjust my baseball cap. "Yes, I'm good. Sorry, I was..." I pause and decide to switch topics. "Never mind. Now Ms. Rhonda, how many times have I requested for you to call me Edward?"

Rhonda's cheeks flush a bright pink and I chuckle internally, amused over her reaction to my suggestion. She giggles, shakes her head and appears chagrined. "Several times darling, I apologize. But seriously, how are you sugar? You were someplace else just now. Want to talk about it?"

Damn, she's good. Nothing ever gets past her!

I release a sharp intake of breath, unclench my fists and gaze down at my hands. "I was just...thinking about Kate. Her birthday was yesterday and..."

"Oh gosh sweetheart, that's right! I'm so sorry." Rhonda rubs my hand gently and I glance up at her. "How are you holding up? Did you do anything with her family or…"

I look away as an ashamed expression settles on my face. "No, I didn't. Well, Alice stopped by though and we visited. She gave me a dvd that she and Jasper made for Kate's birthday over a year ago." I trail off and notice Rhonda nod sympathetically.

"How lovely of your sister to do that for you! You know, I can't believe it will be two years in November since she..."

"I know."

Rhonda nods her head again and pats my shoulder softly. "So, the usual for you this morning Mr...I mean Edward?"

I nod and meet her gaze. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

Rhonda gives me a gentle smile and studies my face long and hard. She sighs wistfully and shakes her head. "It's a shame you hide those beautiful eyes of yours. That you hide underneath the hat and the type of clothes you wear. Now sweety, don't you think it's time to take better care of yourself? Maybe travel the world and see what's out there? You are so young and despite what you believe, you still have plenty to live for."

A part of me agrees with her spot on advice and I'm grateful she gave it. Unfortunately, I probably won't follow through with it. Before I had the chance to reply, Rhonda strolls away and heads right for the kitchen.

Now it's back to my endless ponders and bittersweet memories.

A flashback plays in my mind and I find myself lost in its images and voices.

Kate and I are cuddling in a booth right here at the diner.

We appear utterly and madly in love as we laugh over a joke I just shared.

I feed her a piece of my blueberry pancake and she offers me a bite of her french toast. A short time passes and our lips tangle tenderly; I can still taste her soft skin on mine.

Her lovely giggles echo in my mind and I shake my head roughly, fighting the visuals out of my head. It's too much, the memories are just too much.

For God sakes I don't understand why I'm still completely hung up over her, especially after finding out what she did! I suppose it's true when some say you can't help who you love.

Granted, a part of me is hurt and resentful towards her. But as twisted as this sounds, I somewhat blame myself. If I had made her happier, perhaps she wouldn't have been drawn to him.

That's ridiculous; you practically treated her like a Queen! You were beyond caring and loving to her!

If that were true, then where the hell did we go wrong? Over a year later and I'm still searching for more answers; because I never had the chance to find them. I knew something was off about her weeks before she died and remember trying to confront her about it; to find out what was bothering her. But she put on a good show and insisted all was well. So I believed her and all seemed fine between us, up until that day.

If we hadn't argued, she would have never left and...

I should have gone after her and stopped her from getting in the car, especially when the weather was severe. Then she, and our unborn child, would still be alive.

Stop doing this this to yourself, you have carried this guilt for far too long!

I shake my head to rid my thoughts. I don't want to think about it anymore, at least for a little while; because it's all I ever do day in and day out.

I sigh deeply, pick up the newspaper and distract myself by reading an article in the sports section.

~~~~TP~~~~

Time has passed and too soon the Saturday breakfast rush begins. The diner is currently jam packed with hungry, chatty patrons and I can't stand it.

Luckily, I'm almost finished with my meal, then I can get the hell of here. As I'm drinking the last sip of my coffee, I hear a woman shout obnoxiously and my head spins towards the direction it came from.

All eyes are on Isabella Swan as she lowers her head and looks sheepish over her rude outburst.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, highly peeved by her inconsiderate interruption. That girl seriously gets on my nerves!

Is it because she spied on you and found you talking to yourself?

Fury consumes my chest as memories from last night resurface.

More than anything else, I feel a little embarrassed over what happened. Although I'm not positive of how much she saw, I suspect it was enough. Enough to make her believe I'm a loon.

And why do you care what Isabella Swan thinks about you?

I don't. I mean, why should I? She's just another typical, spoiled teen who most likely thinks she's better than everyone else. She's insignificant.

Really, then why do you keep thinking about her?

I turn my head away from her direction and lower my eyes, keeping them peeled on my now empty mug. I sigh deeply and fight back a yawn from escaping. Damn, I'm drained! The idea of heading straight home once I leave here and crawling into bed is very appealing.

No Masen, not an option! You have shopping to do and you're also meeting Esme and Carlisle for lunch, remember?

Right.

No more wallowing or allowing the darkness to swallow me whole. I need to make things right with my family. I need to be in their presence. They care and love me very much and simply want to help. But, what if I refuse their comfort and love again? After Kate's death I literally turned my back on every single person I care for, that she cared for. I was livid at the world and still am. I'm still furious, still hurting and still mourning.

I wonder, will the ache, guilt, and anger ever lessen?

Will I finally have one of those nights where I'll be able to sleep without having that same nightmare?

Will I ever be genuinely happy again; ever move on?

I bent my head down, rub my tired eyes with the palms of my hands and swallow back the thick sob that almost freed itself.

"Uh, excuse me sir?" A young male voice stammers.

I nod stiffly and he clears his throat, "Would you care for a refill on your coffee?"

I snap my head up and train my eyes on a tall, gawky looking high-schooler with messy red hair.

Christ, who hired him? He appears painfully uncomfortable, like he has no clue what he's doing.

Maybe he's uneasy because of you!

Regardless, I thought Rhonda was my waitress.

So then why did she send this kid over to my table? She damn well knows I don't care to be served by anyone else!

Wow, take it easy Masen and remove that foot out of your ass!

I nod again at the young server and mutter, "Yes, I would like some more, thank you."

The waiter scurries off quickly and I inhale heavily then breathe out slowly. I have to keep my temper in check before I take it out on that poor guy.

All of a sudden I had the urge to glance over at the booth where Isabella Swan is with her father and I observe them intently. They seem to be having a father and daughter moment, complete with laughs and wide smiles.

It makes me ill, sad, and above all, jealous.

I sincerely hope they realize what they have and don't take it for granted. The bond they share will continue to grow stronger and deeper as time goes on. I wonder if Isabella truly appreciates her father; treasures and embraces him with all of her heart. Sure they were estranged for a long time, but at least now they have a chance to start anew.

I will never know what it feels like to share a connection with my child. I'll never have the chance to love him or her, to teach them right from wrong, or to be the best role model I can be.

I'll never know what being a father is.

I close my eyes and will away my dark feelings.

God, when will I ever be whole again and finally get my closure?

I don't have the answers to any of those questions, yet there's one thing I am sure of. I'll always mourn the child I never had the chance to hold in my arms, kiss them good-night, or play with them at the park. Tears swim in my eyes and I hurriedly remove my sunglasses and then wipe the wetness away.

"Ah, here you are sir. Sorry for the wait." A voice quietly says, pulling me back to the present.

Oh, it's him again.

Quickly, I place my sunglasses back on and watch as he nervously pours coffee into my cup. I decide to drink it, minus the sugar and cream this time, and raise the mug to my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I notice he's still standing there and I glare at him coolly. Though he probably can't tell due to my covered eyes.

"Is there anything else I can get-"

"No, just the check." I snap in a blunt tone.

The waiter nods, then spins on his heel and hurries towards the kitchen. Finally, I can have my coffee in peace! I take a careful sip and nearly choke over the foul, semi cold taste. What the fuck? I survey around the restaurant, looking for Mr. Scaredy Pants, and find him almost entering inside the kitchen.

"Uh, excuse me!" I shout and he immediately turns at the sound of my voice.

His face displays sheer anxiety and a hint of guilt as he strolls back to my table. The second he arrives I eye him evenly and raise my brow, casting him an accusing glare.

Unfortunately for this poor kid, my temper emerges and before I thought better of it, I slam my fist on the table then bark, "Excuse me, but what the hell is this? I asked for coffee, not warm, bitter water!"

I notice some of the patrons are blatantly gazing over at me since I'm causing an unnecessary spectacle. But, I don't give a damn. Seriously the coffee tastes god awful and it needs to be remade! Not to mention this guy is pissing me off by trying to gain customer sympathy by acting like the victim.

Well he is, you're attacking him for no reason! Don't take your issues out on him!

"I, uh...I'm, s, sorry Mr. Masen. I had-"

Oh Christ, I have zero patience for his babbling and excuses!

"Spare me the bull-shit excuses! Now listen here, you'll be even sorrier when your incompetent ass is standing in the unemployment line! I can't believe this shit! What were they thinking when they hired you?" My voice is unrecognizable and frankly, it sounds pretty frightening.

Who am I?

I try to pay no mind to the people who are curiously watching everything unfold, until I notice she's watching.

Miss Nosy One herself, Isabella Swan! And I might be wrong but she looks furious over what she's witnessing.

Huh, so she has a soft spot for the server, does she?

No, she's probably mad because she thinks you're behaving like a total asshole!

"I, I don't know sir." The kid, whose name tag reads Ben, stutters.

I throw him an agitated, furious look, yet he continues speaking and it's irritating me even more. "I'll just head back to the kitchen and grab another fresh cup for you."

I hold up my hand in mid-air and interrupt him rudely. "Fresh? Oh no, this poor excuse of what you call coffee is anything but fresh! Just bring me my check, now!"

I think this guy might piss in his pants. I had no idea I have the ability to terrify someone that much.

Well congratulations, you do! The poor guy just served you some tasteless coffee, it's not his fault and nothing to be so angry over!

It's too late, my foul mood has increased times fifty and he is at the receiving end of it.

Ben remains frozen in place and I wake him up by yelling, "Hello, what are you still doing here? Do I have to retrieve the bill myself? Jesus!"

At last, he takes off and practically runs to the kitchen. I'm surprised he didn't sprint home to whine to his mom instead.

All right Masen that was harsh and completely uncalled for! God, what have I done? What is the matter with me?

I lean back in the leather seat and drop my head, exhausted and ashamed of myself. I can't believe I caused such a ridiculous scene! I'm supposed to stay out of the spotlight, not throw myself right at it! This will have the people in town talking for about a week for sure. Hell, it may even make the front page headline in the local newspaper.

Town Recluse Throws Fit Over Bad Coffee.

I chuckle darkly in my mind and reflect once again on how mean I behaved.

Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes watching me and I raise my head, then glance over at Chief Swan's table. Hold up, is Isabella...spying on me, again? She's unbelievable! Wasn't it bad enough she invaded on my privacy last night? Now she has the audacity to stare at me as if I'm some kind of an art exhibit? I match her glare, narrow my eyes and present her the iciest stare. Then I purse my lips tightly, crease my brows in anger and she shudders in her seat.

Good little girl, consider yourself warned!

Luckily for her, Chief Swan grabs her attention and her eyes are back on him. I take a long, deep breath and message my temples with my index fingers. It's been one hell of a morning already and the day has just begun!

Clunky footsteps head in my direction and I look up, facing Rhonda as she walks over to my table. The moment I notice her stressed, concerned appearance I feel like utter shit.

"Hey sugar." She greets with a caring smile.

I don't deserve a quarter of her kindness, not one bit. She then crouches so that we're meeting at eye-level and raises her brow questioningly. "What happened, is everything okay?"

I sigh and my face flushes with embarrassment. "Yes, well...no. I'm not okay. But, Rhonda I sincerely apologize for my unnecessary outburst and behavior."

Rhonda nods in understanding and touches my shoulder gently in comfort.

That poor waiter should be receiving her kindness instead of me. However, I am the grieving widower everyone in Forks feels sorry for. As if that's an excuse for my dickish actions.

Rhonda apologizes profusely for the bad coffee and explains the diner is short-handed for the day; hence the reason why she had sent Ben over to me. I assure her that her apologies aren't needed, since I was the one who over-reacted, and then I explain I've been having a rough morning.

Once more she is far too understanding of my actions.

I repeat my apology, then ask her to extend them to the young man who had tolerated my very foul attitude. The right thing to do would have been to give them to Ben face to face. But at this point I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Not only am I humiliated, I feel like I'm about to suffocate and a panic attack is close to surfacing. I haven't experienced one in quite a while and I used to have them just about every other day after Kate passed away.

I'm certainly not going to have one here in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Not when she is staring at me again with those curious brown eyes.

Isabella.

Fury invades my entire being and I'm so close to losing it. If I don't leave soon, I may just end up at Chief Swan's table to confront his daughter; demanding to know why she enjoys spying on me. Insignificant girl, that's all she is!

Really, then why are you staring right back at her?

I exhale sharply, silently count to five, and fight back the irritation before it takes over again. The last thing I want is to worry Rhonda any more than I already have.

Just before I exit, I give her a ridiculous amount of money to pay for my bill and for the trouble I caused. Then I ask her to give Ben a generous tip, after all the poor kid deserves it. Rhonda graciously tries to decline my offer but I insist and express my apologies one last time.

Just as I'm pushing the glass door, I notice Isabella looking at me with a contemplative expression on her face. I have to try my best to avoid that girl, she's much too curious! Not that I blame her, there's absolutely nothing interesting about this town. So of course a man, who has a reputation, would captivate her.

I cringe over the mere thought.

I need to clear my head, in other words, rid all thoughts about Isabella Swan. Perhaps a simple drive with no destination in mind will help.

~~~~TP~~~~

I'm driving beyond the speed limit and I couldn't care less.

It feels exhilarating and is eliminating all of my stress. Besides, the road is empty. Obviously if it weren't, I would drive with more caution. I had no ideas or plans as to where I'm heading; I just wanted to drive.

Before long, I begin recognizing where I've driven to.

As I drive past the sign which reads Garden Lake Cemetery I wonder if I'll actually go past the black iron gates.

I turn the car right and travel down a long gravel road, approaching closer to the cemetery's entrance. Suddenly, the sound of thunder rumbles in the air and the once powder blue sky is now a dreary gray.

My heart feels heavier as I notice the rows of headstones in the distance and I'm tempted to turn the car around; but I continue forward.

Moments later I find myself standing right in front of those black iron gates. My feet are cemented to the ground and I can't seem to take another single step. I can't seem to place my hand on the knob to open the gate.

Can't or won't?

Suddenly, flashbacks of Kate's funeral resurfaces in my mind and my chest tightens painfully.

I remember him approaching me and introducing himself. Saying things that sliced my heart in half and will forever haunt me.

I didn't want to believe him, or any of it. But sadly it explained why her behavior was off, and why she was so distant towards the end.

I'm still incapable of wrapping my head around how I feel. How can I still love her and mourn for her, after what she did?

I swallow thickly as light moisture floods my eyes and momentarily blinds my vision.

The scent of precipitation lingers in the air and then a few, tiny raindrops land on my head.

I shut my eyes tight, willing myself to just go inside. I stand by the entrance for God knows how long and then slowly turn myself around. With slumped shoulders and my head hanging low, I walk away and direct straight back to my vehicle.

I just...can't do it. I can't bear to see her name carved on the headstone; to be reminded that she's buried six feet under, along with our unborn child.

Don't you mean his child? Admit it, deep down you suspect that it might have been his.

No, it wasn't! It was our child, right?

A single tear slips out of my eye and my entire insides go cold, the agony numbing me from the inside out.

I can't keep continuing this way and obsessing over this. It's only a matter of time before I completely lose myself.

The terrifying thing is, I think I already have.

~~~~TP~~~~

Minutes later and I'm near the Forks city limits, driving at a safe speed this time. As much I'm against the idea, I had promised my sister I would visit the grocery store. I do need a few other items, which unfortunately I'm unable to hold off from buying.

Such as that six pack of beer you've been craving for?

No, no booze, just some household items and food. That's all.

I arrive at the Thriftway just in time before the rainfall makes its presence known. The instant I enter inside, I walk briskly past the check-out lanes; before a certain employee sees me.

Dammit, why does she have to be working today? You can't give me a break just this once, can you God?

"Hi Mr. Masen!" Her irritating, valley girl voice bellows and I wince in disgust.

Jessica Stanley.

That girl has the nerve to shamelessly hit on me every opportunity she gets. She is just as devious as Tanya is, flaunting herself constantly; trying, and failing, to act sexy.

Christ, for one thing she's only a child! Seventeen years old to be exact. So what the hell would she want with a man ten years older than her? Granted, I somewhat understand her infatuation with me. I have noticed the young guys around here and it's no wonder girls have little interest in them.

I don't remember acting so immature and moronic at their age.

"Mr. Masen?" She repeats and discreetly I glance at her while picking up a shopping basket that's over near the carts.

Jessica is leaning against the counter and flashing what she believes to be a sexy smile; batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. I didn't miss how she quickly undid the first three buttons of her work shirt, in an obvious attempt at exposing her cleavage. I roll my eyes and frown but she doesn't notice since we're a safe distance apart. I thought of pretending I didn't hear her and just stroll away. However, my damn conscience advises otherwise and reminds me to be polite.

I acknowledge her with a simple nod of my head and to my dismay she speaks again.

"Hey, wait up Mr. Masen! I want to talk to you...um, I mean, I want to ask you something."

Seriously, what on Earth does she want to ask me about?

Who cares, just start walking!

I hurriedly saunter off and head straight for the farthest aisle away from her. A smirk creases my lips the second Jessica thinks I'm out of earshot and she mutters, "Dick."

Ah finally, maybe she finally gets it and will leave me the fuck alone!

Oh, if only you're so lucky!

Iscowl at my inner voices and proceed on finding the items I need. The sooner I leave this place, the better.

I'm grateful the store is nearly a ghost town this morning and I won't have to deal with people openly staring at me when I pass them by.

Just as I'm almost finished with my shopping, a voice coming from the next aisle over captures my interest. I recognize who it belongs to instantly, Tyler Crowley.

Frankly, I dislike the kid; the major reason being his false reputation as "a model student/son." When in reality that couldn't be further from the truth. Tyler is nothing but a disrespectful, arrogant punk.

I used to be his and Jessica's teacher. It seems like a lifetime ago when I once walked the halls of Forks High School. A wave of nostalgia slams me but I shove aside the memories; I don't want to revisit those times at the moment.

I figure I should mind my own business regarding Crowley and continue on my way.

But then another voice, a female, grabs my attention and I cease in place.

That voice, I know it! I listen in and curiosity plagues me instantly.

"Ugh, would you stop it! Take your hands off me!"

All right, now they have my undivided attention. It sounds like the woman is in trouble and knowing Tyler, I have an unsettling feeling about this. However, this isn't some random female.

It's her, again. Isabella Swan.

I swear, is there a reason why our paths seem to keep crossing?

I sigh in defeat, damn well knowing I'm incapable of ignoring what I overheard.

Quickly, I stroll over to the next aisle and walk towards them. What I discover is shocking and suddenly I'm seeing red.

Dammit to hell, why am I feeling this over-whelming urge to protect Isabella?

It doesn't make any sense and honestly...it's shaking me to the very core.

~~~~TP~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LONG ONE, lol :)
> 
> Hey, *waves* Uh, yes a lot has happened in this chapter, lol. Let's start with Edward's version of what happened at the diner. I don't know about you all but I love Rhonda. Bless her, I just think shes a sweety! And offered some pretty good advice. Let's just hope Edward thinks it through and maybe follows some of it, *sigh*. My heart just goes out to him but I really want him to snap out of it! And I know all of you do as well. He will, I promise, it just will take some time though. But hes slowly getting there. At least hes reaching out to his family again, so that's a positive thing. And oh poor Ben right? I felt bad for him. No reason for Edward to take his pain out on him! He didn't mean to though. At least he tipped him well and apologized to Rhonda. Oh and my gosh if looks could kill. Ouch, the way he just shot those glares at Bella! What do you think of his thoughts towards her? And the revelations regarding him and Kate about the day she died?
> 
> Then there's the cemetery; where more things are revealed about Kate and also her lover. Ouch, right? How horrible is it to attend your wife's and unborn child's funeral and find out that very day she had an affair? Yeah, that's just heart-breaking :( I hope now you can understand a bit more why Edward is still in such pain. Lastly, we have the grocery store, lol. I have to admit that was my favorite part of the chapter to write. I especially loved Jessica's comment as Edward walks away, "Dick." Oh yes she will be a bitch in this story, I always make my Jessica's bitches, lol. But anyway, you learned another piece about Edward in this scene, did you catch it? Yes, he was a teacher at Forks High. You will learn more about that down the road. So, what did you think of Edward's reaction to seeing Tyler with Bella? Oh yes, things are about to get very interesting, hang on tight folks!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the chap, I love writing this story so much as heavy as it is. It will get a bit lighter in the next chapter as we go back to Bella's pov and find out what shes up to. And you'll also find out the story behind what happened with her and Tyler at the store. So before I wrap this up, I wanted to answer a question I received from a few of you. Some of you are wondering why Edward is so hung up over a woman that cheated on him? Well for one thing, remember he learned about the affair after she died from the man who claimed to be her lover. So Edward is torn over whether she really did cheat or not, but deep down he believes she did. Let me just explain best I can why he still has feelings for her. In my eyes and his, you cant just cut off your feelings for someone, even if they were unfaithful. Of course he's hurt, angry, feels betrayed. Yet sometimes you cant help who you love. He loves the woman she was, not the one who was unfaithful. If that makes sense. No matter what he will always care for her, she was his first real love. But, don't let that dissuade you. Believe me, he "may" have stronger, deeper feelings for a brown eyed girl down the road, hee :) Gave you a big spoiler there!
> 
> All right, I blabbed enough. Thanks for still sticking with me! I'm so glad all of you are going on this journey with me. Things will pick up very soon :) Oh just another little reminder that Turning Page has been nominated twice for a Wordsmith Award. For Best Romance and Best Overall Story. I have also been nominated for Best Author, Best Lemon for my fic About That Night and Best Angst for my fic Beautifully Broken. If you haven't done so, please vote for me? Just google Wordsmith Awards and you will find the link to the site. Thank you, make sure to vote for all of your fav stories and authors! Voting ends on the 26th of this month.
> 
> Thanks for reading and of course I always appreciate a review, pretty please? I reply to each one! The next chapter may take a bit longer. Its over half finished and I will try to wrap it up as soon as I can. Again thank you for reading, it means so much! Oh and don't forget I am on Twitter: Vampgirl792011 and also on FB, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, its a like page. Till next time, xoxo, Leslie


	7. Chapter 6: Unpleasant Encounters and Reuniting with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi… (gives my lovely readers an apologetic look) I'm aware that in the authors note I posted last month, I mentioned this new chapter will be posted soon. I'm sorry for the delay, again, (sigh) life was hectic last month and into this one :( Anyway, I have said all of the excuses regarding what's been going on, so no need to reiterate, haa. I apologize again though; I can't believe the last chapter I posted was in May, yikes! I will try my best to update sooner for the next one. I can't make any promises, but I will do my best. Anyhow, I want to make this short and sweet so all of you dears can get to reading! I hope you are looking forward to this chapter, I am eager to read your thoughts. Quickly, I just want to dish out the usual thanks. Thanks to those of you for still sticking around and being patient! Thanks to my new readers, for adding this story to your favs and alerts. Just love for everyone all around, all of you are awesome! Chat with you more at the end :)
> 
> ****Disclaimer: All things Twilight are the beautiful Stephenie Meyer's. I just love playing with her characters, thank you Steph!
> 
> My beta is the gorgeous Serenshadow, who works extremely hard in school and I am proud of her. And I'm very grateful she is a dear friend! Thanks for all your fab beta work, for making my chapters readable, and for your endless support as always!
> 
> Oh and incase you have forgotten, because it's been so long since the last update, here's a recap of what happened at the end of chapter 6.
> 
> *** Last time on Turning Page...
> 
> I figure I should mind my own business regarding Crowley and continue on my way.
> 
> But then another voice, a female, grabs my attention and I cease in place.
> 
> That voice, I know it! I listen in and curiosity plagues me instantly.
> 
> "Stop it; don't touch me!"
> 
> All right, now they have my undivided attention. It sounds like the woman is in trouble and knowing Tyler, I have an unsettling feeling about this. However, this isn't some random female.
> 
> It's her, again. Isabella Swan.
> 
> I swear, is there a reason why our paths seem to keep crossing?
> 
> I sigh in defeat, damn well knowing I'm incapable of ignoring what I overheard.
> 
> Quickly, I stroll over to the next aisle and walk towards them. What I discover is shocking and suddenly I'm seeing red.
> 
> Okay, happy reading! Hope it was worth the delay...

Chapter 6: Unpleasant Encounters & Reuniting with Family

**BPOV**

Charlie was not kidding.

This truck is ancient.

However, that Jacob Black person is knowledgeable about cars; and is a damn good mechanic.

The truck runs almost good as new; keyword being "almost."

For driving from point A to point B, this rusty old hunk of metal is reliable.

However, if I want to cruise along the highway at a comfortable speed of eighty miles per hour, this is so not the ideal vehicle.

Charlie repeatedly made sure to remind me before I left the house that if the truck goes over fifty she will start to rattle.

Jesus, fuck my life!

You know things could be much worse! Build a bridge and get over it Swan!

I sigh, turning the truck right and drive past the Thriftway sign. I enter the parking lot and glance around for an available space. There are plenty to choose from the looks of it.

Shit, it's a ghost town around here!

Odd, most grocery stores are jammed packed on a Saturday.

True, but this is Forks not Jacksonville, remember?

Yes I do, don't remind me! I exhale sharply and carefully maneuver the truck into an empty space, cutting off the engine.

Well, lets get it over with; this should be interesting.

I pull the key out of the ignition, grab my purse from the passenger seat, and open the door. I slam it closed before sprinting across the parking lot as light sheets of rain attack my body.

Perfect!

When the automatic doors open, a freezing blast of cold air blows over me as I enter the store. I give the entire front a long, critical once over and shake my head, incredulous. Has this town ever heard of a makeover? Good God it is obvious this store hasn't been remodeled since the nineties, how sad!

I search for an available cart and once I find one, I place my purse inside, retrieve my list and quickly read it.

Oh, this will take a while; damn you, Charlie!

While pushing the cart, my eyes take survey; searching for the dairy department. Once I spot it, I head over and try to ignore the cheesy seventies background music that is accompanied by the irritating register beeps. I wish I had brought my Ipod; it would have made this shopping trip tolerable.

After arriving at the dairy aisle, I grab the random things that are on my list and toss them in the cart. However, to my dismay, I am unable to find the last item I need from this aisle.

Unbelievable, they don't carry organic milk here!

I search the area a few times, feeling and looking like a complete moron. Just when I'm about to give up and continue on, I feel a gentle tap behind my left shoulder. I yelp and flinch in alarm, then spin around to confront the person who frightened the shit out of me. I look up and study the tall, medium built, attractive guy who appears to be around my age.

He stares at me with wonder and amusement with his head titled sideways. His lips flash a friendly smile, though I don't miss the hint of playfulness in his dark blue eyes.

God, what a nice pair of eyes he has!

Discreetly, I check him out some more and admire his stylishly cut dark brown hair, which has too much hair gel on it for my taste.

A clearing of the throat snaps me out of my musings and I blush, realizing he caught me red-handed.

Wow, awesome job with being discreet Bella!

I take a step back as he closes the slight bridge between us and he chuckles under his breath.

"Is there anything I can help you find, Miss?"

I give him another once over and figure out he's an employee here. Uh yeah, the Thriftway uniform he's wearing is a dead giveaway!

I suck in my bottom lip between my teeth, shake my head and mutter, "Uh…no thanks. I'm good."

He laughs again and arches his brow questioningly. "Really, are you sure? Because I have watched you wander around this aisle for the past five minutes. So it appears you are looking for something."

What a nosey smart-ass!

He grins smugly and unabashedly eye fucks me, his blues lingering on my breasts longer than necessary. Whoa, that is a little inappropriate…though somewhat flattering too. It has been quite a long time since a guy has checked me out.

Ah Bella, come back to Earth! A little reminder, he's behaving unprofessionally by ogling you and watching your every move. If that does not spell creepy stalker, then I don't know what does!

I clear my throat and take another step back. He doesn't even notice since he's still occupied with eyeballing my boobs. Now I am feeling a little repulsed over his vulgarity.

"Um excuse me…" I glance down at the nametag attached to his shirt, which says Tyler. "Tyler. Is it part of your job description to spy on your customers?"

Along with checking them out, as if they are a piece of meat!

Tyler howls in a fit of laughter and then quickly stops after noticing the serious look on my face. He frowns and shakes his head rapidly. "No, of course it isn't! I was here stocking the eggs in the cooler minding my own business, when I saw you. You know what, never mind. Sorry I bothered you. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you find?"

I sigh, feeling not only humiliated but also foolish for assuming. Of course he wasn't spying on me, he was just doing his job and happened to notice the strange girl wandering all over the place.

Stupid Bella, you are seriously stupid! Bet he won't be asking you out on a date anytime soon!

What, who said anything about a date? I am not interested in seeing anyone currently. Then again, he is pretty cute!

Hello, what happened to you being freaked out over the way he eye-fucked you not even two minutes ago?

My cheeks flame and Tyler smirks at me, his eyes shining in humor as he waits for my response. God I'm sure batting a thousand with him!

I inhale deeply, breath out slowly and run my fingers through my hair. "Well now that you mention it, yes. I was looking for…does this store carry any organic milk?"

I want to melt right into the shiny linoleum floor when he glares at me as if I have grown a third eye.

"Organic?" he repeats, eyeing me in surprise as his face holds a pensive look.

Oh Jesus, don't tell me he doesn't know what organic milk is; or that they don't have any in stock. I already feel like a moron as it is!

"Oh, that nasty…uh I mean healthy stuff. Yeah, we have it. Let me show you where it is." Tyler gestures his head to the right and strolls off, leading me over to a small display where the organic products are.

Well no wonder I couldn't find it, it's hidden in the far end of the dairy aisle! Do they even want their customers to buy some of the products? Do they purposely hide the items from shoppers?

Once I retrieve what I want, thank Tyler and head over to the next aisle, his voice halts me in place.

"Hey, wait up! Uh, can I ask you something?"

Curious, I turn around and nearly bump right into him. He takes a deliberate step towards me, smashing his chest against mine and I gaze up, noticing our faces are inches apart. I take a step back, stopping when we are at a comfortable distance and nod my head in answer.

Tyler appears nervous as he shuffles his feet awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. "So, I was uh… wondering. You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

Holy hell, how does he know that? I'm aware the news of my arrival is the talk of the town, nonetheless how does he know who I am? Were there flyers posted around all over the place with my face plastered on them; or do I look like my father that much?

As if Tyler has tapped into my mind, he answers my internal questions. "I heard about you moving here this weekend, and also the Chief has been showing your picture around to everyone who will look."

He chuckles and my cheeks flush five shades of red. Oh no, Charlie didn't! Oh do I plan to confront him with this embarrassing piece of information when I return home!

"Oh come on, don't be embarrassed. So…you're Isabella, right? I think its cool your dad cares." Tyler grins reassuringly and I half smile in return then roll my eyes.

"Sure it was very cool of him to show my picture to everyone in town. By the way, it's just Bella. Call me Bella."

Tyler nods and extends his hand for me shake. Wow, the people around here are very formal and friendly, aren't they? I wrap my hand over his and shake it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Tyler, of course. Tyler Crowley. So, looks like you will be attending Forks High in the fall, huh?"

I pull my hand from his and fold my arms over my chest. "It's good to meet you too Tyler and uh…yeah, guess so."

Tyler nods excitedly, his blues gleaming as he grins from ear to ear. "Cool, so I realize we don't know each other and I'm usually not this bold but…you see there's a party tonight over at my friend Connor's. He lives in this huge two story house over by the lake." He pauses and laughs nervously.

All right, call me insane but I find his awkwardness to be adorable. Forget that, did you catch how he is about to ask you out on a date? Hold up, I just moved here and already I have a potential suitor! Whoa, easy there Swan, don't get ahead of yourself now!

"So I am wondering, actually hoping, if you will be my date to the party?"

Oh shit, well that was unexpected! I consider his offer long and hard for a full minute. On one hand, I really want to go. However, on the other, something doesn't feel right about this party.

Oh come on, live a little! When was the last time you behaved like a teenager and had some fun?

Sadly, the answer is far too long.

Before I gave the invitation some more thought, I blurt out, "I'm sorry Tyler but I already have plans this evening."

He raises his brow suspiciously and cocks his head to the side. Crap, he doesn't believe me! No, that is ridiculous; he doesn't know me enough yet to figure out I am a terrible liar.

"You have plans? But you just moved here, right? It's safe to assume you haven't met anyone else yet." Tyler closes the gap between us and I saunter backwards right onto a shelf.

Perfect, I just allowed him to corner me! Suddenly the gaze in his eyes makes my stomach flip and my heart pounds roughly against my ribs. It's a good thing I listened to my instincts; Tyler isn't what he seems!

You should have walked away and continued shopping after he helped you find the milk!

"Come on Bella, go with me. It will be fun, I promise." He licks his lips as his blues intently scope my body and I cringe in disgust.

I was just beginning to like him and had given him the benefit of the doubt. What was I thinking?

Panic rises in my chest and I uncross my arms, dropping them to my sides. "Are you always this forward with customers?"

A pleased expression etches on Tyler's face as a sly smile creases his mouth. "No, I only give extra attention to the deliciously sexy ones."

Did he just imply I'm deliciously sexy? For God sakes, is this dude for real? To think I bought into his cheesy but somewhat cute charms! How did he go from acting friendly to borderline creepy in a matter of a few minutes?

My back presses deep against the shelf behind me as Tyler places his arms above my shoulders and leans his face too close to mine. I search around the aisle in panic hoping that someone, anyone will find us and intervene.

Damn, no suck luck, I am on my own!

I shudder before him and turn my face to the left as his hot breath wafts over my skin. "I have a feeling you're not so innocent Bella Swan."

A chill races over my spine as Tyler's index finger strokes across my right cheek. I turn my head, face him, and glare at him with narrowed eyes. What is that supposed to mean?

Fucking weirdo!

I attempt to duck underneath his right arm but he roughly shoves my body against the shelf and I wince over the sharp pain. All right, I need to end this, now. I seriously don't like where things are heading.

"Okay, fun is over Tyler. Thanks for the invite but I'm not interested. So, please get off me."

Tyler snickers and shakes his head. "Fun? You haven't had fun yet. Hey, listen, I can take a break in about ten minutes. Meet me out back and I will show you a great time. We can have our own private party. I mean since you're too busy for me tonight and all."

He presses his face against the crook of my neck and nuzzles my skin. Another tremor glides over my spine and a knot of fear attacks my chest. This isn't happening, not right inside a very public place! I can't believe there is not a single person around that might be overhearing this; it just figures!

You got this Bella; just shove him as hard as you can. Then run and go report his ass to a manager. Just do something, quick!

"Tyler, stop! That's enough, let me go!" I place my hands on his chest and shove him as hard as I can.

He stumbles back, to my surprise, and his eyes widen in disbelief. However, the menacing look on his face makes my blood run cold.

"Oh big mistake you made little Swan." He spits through clenched teeth and crosses a single step, flushing his body with mine.

Oh shit, what do I do now? I'm such an idiot for getting myself into this mess!

"Here I am being nice by welcoming you to town and inviting you out for the evening. Yet you just had to be a bitch and turn me down, didn't you?"

Tyler has a stormy look in his eyes as he towers over me. I throw him a detached look, refusing to show any ounce of the fear I'm harboring.

I snort sarcastically. "This is your idea of being nice? Well, then I'm definitely not interested. Now let me go and maybe I won't let my Dad come anywhere near you with his shotgun!"

Tyler throws his head back and guffaws obnoxiously. What an asshole! "Please, like I'm afraid of your old man. Come on baby, lighten up."

His hand slides up my chest and his fingers rapidly undo the first button of my blouse. No way am I allowing this disgusting pig to do what I think he's trying to do!

"Stop it; don't touch me!" I yell, raising my voice on purpose to stir up some attention.

I smack his hand and attempt to shove him away but Tyler proved to be stronger than I thought. So I need to make a scene in hopes a fellow employee, hell even a customer, will overhear and try to intervene.

"Help, somebody-" I start to holler, only to have my mouth covered by Tyler's large hand. My eyes widen in alarm as his nostrils flare and an irate expression etches on his face.

I gulp and struggle in his firm grasp as he growls under his breath, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? You want to play, do you baby? All right, then why don't we," Tyler's voice trails off as a different voice speaks, catching us off guard.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

Tyler's head spins around as I peek behind his shoulder, and then gasp, realizing whom the voice belongs to. My eyes almost pop out of their sockets as I stare at the very man who gave that poor server a difficult time over at the diner. Mr. Masen they call him.

What is he doing here?

Ah I don't know genius, probably grocery shopping as one does when they go to a supermarket!

I observe Mr. Broody intently from head to toe and feel there's something peculiarly familiar about him. It's his appearance, the black baseball hat, black sunglasses and he's sporting a full-grown beard. Dude seriously needs to shave! And what's with the whole dressing in only black deal? Very strange and mysterious this Masen person is.

I didn't have a chance to ponder this any further because Tyler's voice snaps me back to the present.

"No, there's no problem here Masen. You saw nothing. Now get out of here!" Tyler throws him a stern glare and then turns to face me again. I ignore him, my eyes only on the man who came to my rescue.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tyler." Mr. Masen replies in a tone so deadly calm, it made me shudder.

"Look Mr. Masen, you're not my damn teacher anymore, so you don't get to tell me what to do. Mind your damn business!" He snaps through gritted teeth, throwing him a steely glare.

Surprisingly, instead of being intimidated, he appears quite amused over Tyler's attitude. Mr. Masen shakes his head, takes a step towards Crowley, and removes his sunglasses. My mouth hangs open instantly the second I gaze into the deepest pair of green eyes I've ever seen. Oh God, those eyes, I have seen them before!

A flashback reminds me of exactly when I looked into those eyes and my heart catches in my throat. It's him! The next-door neighbor, the one I saw talking to himself last night and spied on innocently. Oh, shit! Well, this is awkward, and humiliating. Forget about that for a second, did you happen to catch what Tyler said? He mentioned Mr. Masen used to be his teacher. Well this little tidbit of information is interesting!

I break out of my thoughts when Mr. Masen's low and threatening tone speaks. "Yes, you're right Tyler. I am no longer your teacher. However, this is my concern since I happened to overhear what was going on. I'm sure your boss would want to be aware that one of his employees is harassing the Chief of Police's daughter. I am positive Chief Swan wouldn't hesitate to throw your ass in jail if I were to inform him what I just witnessed."

Mr. Masen's eyes flit over to me as he adds, "Furthermore, I'm sure his daughter will have no problem sharing the details of what you tried to do."

I nod my head, confirming and admire his captivating greens. He may be an odd, moody asshole but lord does he have beautiful eyes! Masen switches his attention back to Tyler with a livid expression on his face and a chilling dark gleam in his eyes.

"Now, I suggest you back the hell away from her, before you regret it." Though his tone was composed, I didn't miss the underline of malice to it.

Tyler shakes his head, his face displaying a peeved look as he waves his hands defensively. "Whatever, Masen. I'm only backing off because I have to get back to work and don't want any trouble with my boss."

I refrain from laughing, because that statement couldn't be any further from the truth. If you ask me, Tyler looks scared shitless of Mr. Masen!

He then sneers at me as his eyes appraise my length one last time.

God, I'm so tempted to punch his damn lights out!

"See you around Bella," Tyler says and winks suggestively. I roll my eyes, casting him a look of utter disgust.

Finally, he turns around and strolls off, leaving Mr. Masen and I alone.

Alone.

I direct my attention to Mr. Masen and notice he's eyeing Tyler's form as he turns right, and then disappears. God, if looks can kill, then Tyler would be a dead man by now! I watch nervously as Mr. Masen clenches his jaw tightly and closes his eyes. Then exhales sharply and I consider briefly whether to ask or not if he's all right.

Him, what about you? He should be checking to see how you are doing, not the other way around!

My thoughts cease when his dulcet voice says. "Hey, are you all right?"

I nod slowly and gaze wearily at his face. Honestly, I don't know why he even bothered to ask, he doesn't appear the least bit concerned about my well-being. If anything, the indifferent expression on his face clearly shows that he doesn't want to be in the same room with me.

Wait a minute! Where he is going? He just rescued my ass, checked to see how I'm holding up and now he's walking away? I didn't even have the chance to thank him!

"Wait, please! I…"

He spins on his heel, looks at me agitatedly, and groans under his breath. "What?" he snaps in a clipped tone that makes me tremble.

My insides grow frigid and my stomach is feeling queasy as my heart hammers against my chest. Something about him is very off; nonetheless, it isn't enough to frighten me away. Why is that?

Because you're an idiot, now thank the man for his assistance and leave!

"Well, I just, I wanted to, um…" I stammer, feeling ridiculous for losing my ability to form a single sentence. For crying aloud Bella, just spit it out!

"You wanted to, what? Just say it; I don't have all day to stand around here. You already interrupted my time, so make it fast."

I blink at him in bewilderment, shock, and curiosity gripping my chest. As his bitter words settle in, my blood stews and I throw him an incredulous glare. Did I hear him correctly? Did he have the audacity to imply that I ruined his precious shopping trip? Well, excuse me for being sexually harassed! He didn't have to come to my rescue, no one asked him to! That's true, but be honest with yourself, you are thankful for his help.

I found the courage to speak again, though I didn't dare to gape directly at him. "I, well I want to thank you for helping me and-"

"No thanks are necessary. I wouldn't be able to deal with a guilty conscience knowing what I witnessed and didn't offer my aid." He shrugs his shoulders as his face displays a slightly arrogant expression.

Why that cocky bastard, he only helped to ease his conscience, that's it? Unbelievable!

"Is there a problem?"

I didn't answer, struggling to find my voice again as the anger within consumes me. His brows then crease and his lips purse as he stares deep in my eyes, contemplatively. "Well, if that is all…"

"No, no! I'm not finished, what is your problem?" I demand, in a voice laced with fury.

Whoa Bella, it's not the greatest idea to test his nerves! Hope you know what you're doing!

He casts me a deliberate gaze and the chilly flash in his eyes makes me feel about two feet tall. "What is my problem? I'm not the one with the problem, you are! Are you aware of your disturbing habit of spying on people? Do you get a thrill out of it? Perhaps I should disclose to the Chief how his daughter disobeys the law by peeping into others-"

"Excuse me? How… are you… kidding me? I wasn't spying on you that night! I was… uh," I'm flustered and pissed off at myself over how stupid I'm behaving and sounding.

"Yes, you did. You were spying. That's when a person watches someone without their knowledge-"

"I'm aware of what it means, all right? I'm not stupid! Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"

Dammit, why am I allowing this grumpy asshole to get underneath my skin? What did I do to make him dislike me so much?

Uh, let's review, shall we? He caught you spying on him, and then he helped you out of a harmful situation with a creepy classmate. How do you expect him to react?

"Look I helped you, so I've done my good deed for the day. Now if you excuse me, I would like to return to my shopping. Oh and a word of advice Isabella, stay the hell out of trouble." He advises in such an icy voice, I cringe.

Apparently, he didn't scare me enough because I grab the back of his arm, freezing him in place. He then spins around and throws me an enraged glare.

"Take your hand off me!"

"No." I murmur, swallowing hard and struggling with putting on a brave face.

He chuckles dimly, shakes his head, and takes a step, closing the gap between us. His warm breath blows against my skin as he leans in, and my heart thunders roughly as his livid eyes lock on mine.

"Now listen carefully, because I will only say this once. Stay away from me. Don't spy on me, or try to talk to me again. But most of all, don't even bother trying to be my friend. I don't want one, and never will."

Before I had the chance to process his appalling, cruel words, he stalks off and leaves me frozen in place with my mouth hanging open. A light blanket of wetness covers my eyes and I blink, willing them away.

I can't believe that just happened! I never felt so humiliated, idiotic, and slightly terrified in my entire life. What could have happened to make him so bitter, so angry, and hate the world?

Despite his warning, I'm determined to uncover more about him.

I just hope my heart won't burn in the process.

***TP***

I huff through clenched teeth, whirl my cart around, and head over to the next aisle. Then I stop dead in my tracks when a female's voice hollers at me and I gesture my hands up in the air. Will I ever finish this shopping trip? I just want to go home and pretend what occurred moments before never happened. However, God has other plans.

"Uh, excuse me... you're Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, right?"

I turn to my left and spot a short girl with curly light brown hair standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I also notice she's wearing a Thriftway employee nametag that reads Jessica. I swear, don't these people actually work, instead of parading around and harassing customers? Her mouth curves into an amused grin and her eyes are shining with excitement as she looks at me curiously.

Oh, I can tell already she is one of those town gossipers! I'm aware of her kind; I knew plenty of them back at my old school. I don't have time to deal with her.

I nod my head in reply, exasperated and say, "How did you know I'm… never mind, and it's Bella by the way."

An awkward silence follows and I grow uncomfortable as Jessica just glares at me. Then she breaks the ice. "So, I'm curious, what did you do to piss Mr. Masen off? I've never seen him so angry."

I give her the brush-off and mumble, "Nothing, I didn't do anything. Excuse me." I proceed to stroll away and she follows right beside me, like a loyal dog to its owner. Geez, for a little thing, she moves fast!

"Look, I don't know what happened, or what was said, but word of advice; stay away from Mr. Masen. He is not the person you want to get on your bad side."

"No kidding." I mutter, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm serious. Stay away from him."

I cease in place, turn my head, and glare at Jessica dead in the eye. This is stupid, why is it almost everyone in this town is afraid of this guy? It doesn't make any sense! For example, take Tyler. He doesn't seem to be the intimidated type. However, the second Masen dishes out a threat, Tyler chickens out and scurries off. Now this snooty bitch is threatening me, what gives? Does she have a thing for the elusive Mr. Masen?

"All right, I'll bite. Humor me; fill the new girl in please. What's Masen's story? Why are some people scared of him?"

Jessica chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow, your dad didn't fill you in at all, did he? I'm surprised he hasn't considering you live next door to Masen and all."

Okay, this girl is grating on my last nerve! I am in no mood for trying to solve her cryptic words!

"Well my dad hasn't said much about him, so why don't you fill in the rest of the blanks? Since you brought it up." I raise my brow and cross my arms over my chest, hoping she will finally dish out a straight answer.

She appears thoughtful for a few seconds, then gestures her hands back and forth. "Sorry, I don't have time to explain it right now. I need to punch out for my lunch break. But, why don't you ask the Chief himself? Better yet, Google him. You will find all of the answers you are looking for on there." Jessica smirks and quickly strides away before I can stop her.

Okay, what was that all about? I swear this town is strange; I truly understand now why Mom didn't like living here!

I shake my head incredulously, and then finish the rest of the shopping. I discreetly search for Mr. Masen while navigating from aisle to aisle, but he was nowhere in sight. No matter how hard I try, I'm unable to shake the image of his face and eyes out of my thoughts.

Something about him is luring me in and I can't pull back. I don't want to. To hell with his warning, I have to see him again.

***TP***

**EPOV**

Jesus Christ, what the hell is the matter with me?

I acted like a complete asshole to Isabella Swan! The things I had said to her were downright cruel and uncalled for!

She was nothing less than polite to me, even offered her thanks for my assistance. And in turn, how did I react? I shut down and lashed out at her.

I mean really, the poor girl did nothing to deserve such ill treatment!

Hello, do you need a reminder? Here's a recap, she spied on you without your knowledge at your own home, and then over at the diner. Lastly, just minutes ago she disturbed your shopping trip, thanks to her being in a sticky situation with Tyler Crowley. You just had to interfere and play hero, didn't you?

Well, in my defense, I certainly couldn't just walk away. I had to intervene and come to her aid. She had no idea the kind of character Tyler is, a no good, vile being who has zero respect for others; especially women. It's a good thing I arrived when I did.

I admit the fear I noticed in her eyes when I found her with Tyler, rattled me. So much that I didn't even second guess my choice, just reacted. Whether it was Isabella, or any other woman, I couldn't allow Tyler to have his way with her.

Wait a second; am I seriously implying I'm relieved for coming to Isabella's rescue? Why am I even wasting my time thinking about her? I swear the girl has been a thorn on my side ever since she arrived in Forks!

I reflected to earlier when I warned her to keep her distance and chuckle bitterly. How is that even possible? She's my next-door neighbor, I'm bound to see her every once in awhile. And remember Isabella is Chief Swan's daughter. Therefore, when he is around, I'll have no choice but to be pleasant to her.

Here's a simple solution, I'll avoid her to the best of my ability. Good luck with that idea!

I sigh crossly and storm over to the checkout line, ready to leave this place. Oh thank God, Jessica Stanley isn't at her register. At least I can checkout in peace; I don't want to deal with her nonsense after everything that unfolded.

While waiting in line, I subtly look around for a particular someone. I scowl agitatedly and shake my head. Have I truly lost my mind? I cannot believe I am trying to find her!

Out of my own control, images of her brown eyes and anxious face clouds my mind and I try to rid them. I think back to when she had the nerve to deny my accusation regarding her spying on me the other night. If she just had admitted her wrongdoing, than perhaps I wouldn't have lost it and accepted her apology. I could have handled that entire conversation better though, instead I allowed her to push my buttons.

I curl my hands into fists and exhale deeply, hoping it will settle my nerves. Why do I keep thinking about her, what is it about Isabella Swan?

All right, enough Masen, you need to quit obsessing over her!

I have to get out of here and leave it all, and her, behind.

Thankfully, I am out of Thriftway minutes later, back inside my car and driving home to put away the groceries. Then it's off to visit my parents. I'm really looking forward to seeing them. Family time sounds perfect right about now, a distraction is exactly what I need.

***TP***

The moment I arrive at my parent's home, a bundle of nerves weighs on my chest. As my eyes land on their modern two-story home, a wave of remorse plagues my heart.

It's been much too long since my last visit and I regret it more that words can express. However, on the bright side, I'm relieved I finally came to my senses, that I'm putting an end to my self-pity and allowing them back in my life. They certainly didn't deserve the walls I built between us.

Bottom line, I miss them, all of them. I need my family, their support and love; it will help me move forward.

Moving forward…

I take a deep, long breath and release slowly. Well, here goes. I cut off the engine, pull the key out of the ignition and open the door. After exiting and slamming the door shut, I notice familiar vehicles parked in the driveway. Huh, it seems my parents invited some guests, not just any guests, my siblings. I shake my head and run a trembling hand through my already disheveled hair.

Dammit, I didn't prepare myself for this. I haven't seen the others, besides Alice, in a few months. It will be interesting, to say the least, all of us together in the same room. How will they react to seeing me, how will things go?

You know how they feel; they have only ever given love and compassion to you, and always will. They are your family after all.

My family.

A nervous half-smile twists my mouth as I timidly stroll over to the front door. I sigh quietly, and then ring the doorbell. Brief moments pass, and the door flings wide open. Standing to welcome me is my beautiful mother. Immediately her slim arms circle firmly around my middle, before I have the chance to greet her hello.

I return her warm embrace, holding her gently, and she murmurs against my chest. "Edward, it's so wonderful to see you, actually see you. I've missed you, so much."

My heart sinks at the sound at her broken, wistful voice and I swallow thickly. "I missed you too, Mom."

I must admit it is truly comforting to be back at home and surrounded by the people who care about me.

***TP***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Long one!) Hello again! So, uh, what can I say? Isn't shopping at the Thriftway is quite the experience? Haa. Poor Bella! Girl couldn't catch a break in this chapter. First Tyler, what a freaking pervy jackass, (shakes head) and then Mr. Grouchy Pants Edward! (shakes head again) Ouch, right? He was beyond harsh to her. However, you guys did get a tiny peek into his mind, his point of view of how he felt about what happened. At least he realizes the way he behaved was out of line. The question is though; will his guilt over how he treated Bella be enough to make him maybe apologize to her next time they cross paths? You shall see, (wink). So what are your thoughts regarding the incident with Tyler? What do you think of Edward's reaction, him and Bella's argument?
> 
> And, how about that Jessica, huh? Annoying as always, right? I really look forward to reading your thoughts! I am sure many of you are peeved at Edward, which is totally understandable! However, let me assure all of you that he will eventually come around when it comes to Bella. Oh and I'm sorry for leaving a little cliffy at the end, haa. The scene with Edward visiting the family is long, so I figured that was a good place to end the chap and continue it on in the next one. I have a feeling all of you will enjoy Edward's reunion with his family. More characters will make an appearance in the next chapter also, and things will get interesting for Edward! That is all I will say, hee. Chapter 7 will also be in Bella's pov too and… well you will just have to read it and find out what happens. So I have some good news, chapter 7 is just about finished! Hopefully, (crosses fingers) it won't be several months until I post it, more like a week or so. I will try my hardest sweeties!
> 
> In other news, if you do not have me on author alert yet, I suggest you do so! I will be posting a new story soon, in about a week. It's a short one, will only be about three or four chapters. And, it's a femslash fic. Yes, in this story, the pairing is Bella and Alice! Here's a little info about it…
> 
> Title: Simply Fate
> 
> Pairing: Bella and Alice
> 
> Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship
> 
> Rating: M for language, adult themes. (Yes, it will get a bit steamy, hee)
> 
> Summary: Bella is heartbroken and fed up with life. Alice is willing to open her heart and love again. When these two have random encounters, will they realize its fate and seize the moment? If so, what will happen the morning after?
> 
> What do you think? If it sounds great to you, then add me on alerts. I hope some of you will give it a shot! It's a sweet, adorable, sexy story I'm having a fun time writing it. Oh and for those of you who read my other fics, please don't worry, I am still going to update them also very soon! All right, before I finally shut it, I just wanted to give you a friendly reminder that I am on Twitter under vampgirl792011. Follow me and I will follow back, I love chatting with my readers! I am also on FB, it's a fanpage, vampgirl79 fanfiction, hit the like button and say hello!
> 
> Finally, FF has allowed links back, yea! So for those of you, like moi, who enjoy looking at story visuals, I have plenty for all of you to see. Check out my story visuals in my profile. There are several ones for my fics. The TP ones have links to story banners, pics of Bella, Edward, Kate, Edward's home, etc. Okay, that's it, thanks for reading and don't be shy, please leave a review! It makes me happy, I love hearing from all of you! I reply to each one also. Again, I appreciate all of the support and understanding; it means so much! See you soon, xoxo, Leslie


	8. Chapter 7: Reconnecting and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Peek-a-boo! Hola lovelies! Yes, I know, I know...I promised I would punch out the next update sooner than a month from the last one. My apologies ;( At least it wasn't a month exactly, or longer, haa. Anyway, the usual excuse darlings, life is hectic ;( I appreciate your support still and your patience, it means the world to me! Hope the longish wait is worth it. This is a pretty long chappie with Grouchward's...yes, I decided to give him a name, thanks to some of my lovely readers who penned him that, lol. So...where was I? Oh, yes this chapter is in Edward's pov and Bella's too. Quite a few interesting things and discoveries take place in this, I cant wait to read your thoughts on them. So, with that, let's get to reading shall we? First though, I just want to dish out my usual thank you's. Thanks for reviewing, reading, for adding this story to your alerts, and fav's! It makes me oh so happy! Chat with you more at the end :)
> 
> ***Disclaimer: It's not mine, you already know! But, what is, are tickets to see BD 2 opening night, eek! My dear hubby is taking me, bless him, it will be a date night. I am excited! Only less than a month guys, woohoo!
> 
> ***My beta is Serenshadow who is the best of the best, love you bb! And also I have a new pre-reader/beta the lovely SunflowerFran3759, thank you lady for all of your hard work with this long chapter. You did a great job! xo

Chapter 7: Reconnecting and Discoveries

**EPOV**

As Esme and I embrace each other in comfortable silence, I reflect about all of the wonderful memories I had growing up here. There were plenty of laughs, happy moments, and some unpleasant ones too. However, despite it all, we made it through those times together, as a family. I can't believe I only made minimal contact with them for such an extended period, time that's impossible to replace. I certainly wasted plenty of it by feeling sorry for myself, refusing help from the people who love me, and being unwilling to move forward with my life.

Not only will I make things right with my family, but with myself as well. I allowed this to drag on long enough.

Esme gently pulls away, breaking my deep train of thought, and takes a step back. Her eyes assess my face warily, and then she creases her brow in concern.

Oh great, I should have known better than to believe she would let me off the hook that easy! No matter how old I am, Esme will forever think of me as the quiet, withdrawn boy that she graciously accepted as part of the family many years ago. Since then she's been fiercely protective and loving, just as mothers are with their children. It doesn't matter that I'm not her flesh and blood, as Alice and Emmett are.

The Cullens have always made me feel loved, important, and above all like a part of their clan.

Esme's soft voice pulls me back to the present. "So…how are you sweetie? You look…" her concerned eyes gives my face a long once over. "Like you haven't eaten in weeks. You're paler, and there are dark circles under your eyes. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

I shake my head. "No Mom, I'm all right. Really, I'm-"

"It sure doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. I should have your father look at you. Did you eat any of the food I made for you?"

"Yes, plenty of it actually. Thanks again, it was delicious as always." I stare in her eyes and present her with a reassuring grin. "I'm doing fine, I swear. I'm getting enough rest and…"

Esme frowns and I cease mid-sentence as she studies my shaggy hair and full-grown beard in disapproval. "Hmm, Alice didn't mention this. When's the last time you had a haircut? And what's with this beard?" She reaches over and lightly grazes it with her fingers. "It's, well…you look different, older. I suppose I'll have to get used to it."

She half-smiles and sighs sadly. "Darling, are you sure you're all right? I'm aware you've had a rough couple of days and…"

"Esme dear, let our son breathe a little, will you?" A teasing voice admonishes, and our attention directs to my father, Carlisle. He strolls casually towards us with a warm smile on his face and immediately I notice relief in his blue eyes, as he appears happy to see me.

Once again, I feel incredibly guilty over what I've put my family through and how much I've hurt them.

Esme blushes, chuckles sheepishly, and then steps aside, allowing Carlisle to take her place. "I can't help it Honey, it's my job to make sure all of our children are safe and happy."

Carlisle grins affectionately at her, leans over, and plants a kiss on top of her head. "I know Love and I want the same for them as well."

He strides over and quickly embraces me. "Hello son, it's good to see you. Glad you made it."

"Likewise Carlisle, thanks." We enter inside the house and I search around the foyer as Esme shuts the door. "So… where is everyone else?"

Right away, she throws me an apologetic look and Carlisle laughs. "Well, we tried to rein Alice in..."

"As if that's even possible." Esme teases and we burst out in laughter. "The moment I informed her you would be visiting today-"

"I just had to invite myself over!" Alice finishes, skipping over to us with her husband Jasper by her side. "What's a gathering without me anyway, right?"

I snort playfully and roll my eyes. "A peaceful one for starters."

"Ha, ha, very funny little bro, I'll allow that comment to slide. Now, where's my hug?"

Before given the chance, Alice dashes over to me and throws her arms around my middle, giving me one of her bone crushing hugs.

Unbelievably, as petite as she is, she is quite strong. Don't let her dainty appearance fool you!

I groan in mock annoyance as my sister firmly clings to my body. "Ali, for the love of God, you're acting as if it has been a year since I saw you last. You just visited me yesterday!"

Alice giggles and pulls back, finally allowing me to breathe. I shake my head incredulously as she bounces excitedly on her heels. "I know, I know, but humor a gal, will you? When was the last time all of us were together in the same room, anyway?"

She casts me a deliberate, wistful glare and remorse assails my heart. She just had to throw that in my face and make me feel like shit, didn't she?

"Ali, come on darling, ease up. Edward has nothing to feel guilty about." Jasper reprimands lightly,as he strolls towards us. "Hey brother, great to see you. How are you?"

Jasper extends out his hand for me to shake, and then I reply, "I'm all right, hanging in there. Good seeing you as well, all of you."

A reminder crosses my mind and I give my sister and her spouse an appreciative look. "By the way, thank you for the DVD you created in honor of Kate's birthday. It was…perfect."

My voice slightly quivers and Alice sniffs, her eyes watering as she murmurs, "Of course. We were happy to make it and figured it was the right moment for you to watch it."

Jasper nods, agreeing, and a poignant silence permeates the space. Just when I decide to lessen the tension and inquire about my brother and his family, a recognizable booming voice hollers, "Well, well, well…look who decided to join us back in the land of the living!"

Emmett.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I smile in amusement as my brother enters the room. A wide, toothy grin creases his mouth as he reels me in for a brotherly embrace. After we part, Emmett teasingly shoves my shoulder and smiles in mischief. "You know I'm only fucking around bro, I'm really glad you're here!"

"Em, watch your language!" Esme chastises, and Emmett rolls his eyes, shrugging his massive shoulders.

He then meets my gaze and says, "In all seriousness, these family gatherings just haven't been the same without you. I mean, I only had Ali and Jazz to pick on, but they're too easy and boring as hell, too."

"Hey, we are not!" Alice gripes, pouting disapprovingly and crossing her arms over her chest.

The entire room fills with deep laughter and my brother ignores Alice, picking up where he finished last. "Anyway, you always make things more entertaining little bro."

"Missed you too Em." I reply dryly, and chuckle again as he shakes his head.

"Hello Edward." Another familiar voice greets, and all heads turn towards the voice.

Emmett's wife Rosalie gracefully enters the room, along with their two children running behind her.

"Hi Rose, it's wonderful to see you. How are you?" We share a cordial hug and the moment we pull away, my eyes widen as I take in my niece and nephew's appearance.

A hint of sorrow and remorse strikes my chest. God, has it truly been that long since I've seen them last? They are at least an inch taller and their faces have matured. Time passes by much too quickly.

My thoughts come to a halt as their voices shout animatedly, "Uncle Eddie!"

Smiling widely at them, I bend my knees, stretch out my arms, and they run right into me. Holding them tightly, I murmur, "Wow, look at you guys!"

I withdraw back and study them in awe. "I swear the two of you have grown at least an inch since I last saw you."

"I'm eight years old now!" Emma brags, proudly waving eight of her tiny fingers in front of my face.

"So am I!" Liam counters, and steps in front of his sister, gesturing his fingers as well.

Amused, I laugh and shake my head. "I know. The both of you are growing up too fast. Slow down for old Uncle Eddie here, will you?" I try to hide the sadness in my voice but fail miserably.

I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. I have missed so many things because of my egotistical decision to shut my family out. Quit the self-loathing; moving forward, remember?

"So Uncle Edward," Emma's adorable soft voice says, snapping me to attention. "Mama told us you were sick."

Oh, well, I didn't expect to hear that come out of her mouth. However, I understand Rose and Emmett had to tell the children a reasonable excuse regarding my absence.

The twins gaze at me with a trace of sorrow in their eyes and it breaks my heart. Swallowing thickly, I answer truthfully, "Yes, I was. I wasn't feeling quite myself for a long time-"

"Well, are you feeling any better now?" Liam interrupts in an expectant tone.

"Yeah, to me you don't look so sick anymore." Emma chimes in, and Liam nods his head, agreeing with his sister. "We've missed you so much."

I have missed them very much as well. They are such wonderful kids and will always have a special place in my heart.

"I miss going to the baseball games with you Uncle Eddie." Liam says, and his face lights up excitedly over the memory. "And I miss the pizza place you would take me to after the game. They had the biggest slices of pizza with lots of gooey cheese on it; remember? Mommy and Daddy never take me there and I have begged them to!"

The entire room erupts in laughter over Liam's sweet and amusing comments. Then I seize to opportunity to tease Emmett and Rose about depriving their children out of eating the most delicious pizza in the city.

Once everyone settles down, I give the kids a reassuring look and say, "I've missed you both too, very much. By the way, to answer your question Liam, I'm feeling…better now. In fact, this is the best I've ever felt in quite a while."

A comfortable silence passes and I glance over at Emmett and Rosalie, who both throw me an apologetic look. Nodding my head, I smile, and assure them with my eyes that I understand. They're children after all, and it's perfectly natural for them to be curious and ask questions. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to my brother and his wife, for putting them in such an awkward position.

I feel beyond horrible for putting them through that, especially the twins. They are young and don't understand any of this. I realize I sound like a broken record, but I will repair the damage I've caused, no matter what.

Clearing her throat, Esme claps her hands, and then faces the kids. "Hey, why don't we check out what kind of snacks are hiding in the kitchen? Grandpa Carlisle keeps his own stash in a secret place. You want to find out where it is?"

The twins nod in anticipation and Carlisle's eyes widen as he places his pointer finger on his lips. "Shh, no sweetheart, that's my secret stash!"

Everyone chuckles, except Rose as she gives Esme a disapproving glare. "Oh Mom, I don't think that's such a good idea. I really don't want the kids to spoil their lunch."

Esme laughs and waves her hand in the air dismissively. "Ah, they won't Rose, relax. It's just a snack, besides; lunch won't be ready for a while. Carlisle is just about to fire up the grill in a few moments."

She grabs Emma and Liam's hands, and then directs them out of the room. "Come on you two, into the kitchen we go!"

Carlisle then makes his departure and Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper join him shortly after, offering their assistance. I'm surprised to see Emmett staying behind, usually when snacks are mentioned; he jumps at the chance to shove them down his throat.

Instead, he saunters over to me with a remorseful expression. I already know what he's about to say, so I save him the effort by shaking my head and wave my hands back and forth.

"No apologies are necessary Em, really. I completely understand that you and Rose needed to come up with something to tell the kids."

Emmett nods and scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, we had to think of something to tell them because they hounded us with questions about you almost every day." He laughs nervously as a pensive look crosses his face. "They're too smart for their own good you know. Children are very perceptive."

"I know…"

"Again I apologize, but Rosie and I had to explain to them why you haven't been around." Emmett breathes out sharply and murmurs in a grave voice. "They asked about Kate too, on occasion. Even though they were younger when she passed away, they still remember her and miss her."

I sigh quietly and run my hands through my hair. Foolishly, I had no idea how much the twins were affected by my absence, and from Kate's death as well; those poor kids. Now I feel like a bigger piece of shit, than I already did. Speaking of Kate, she would have been livid with me if she knew what I've put my family through; she had cherished my family dearly.

"As do I Em, listen, I'm sincerely sorry for putting you and Rose in that position and for not visiting, or calling the-"

"All right, enough of that, bro. I appreciate it, I do, but Rose and I understand. You have been through hell for over a year now and we all are just worried." Emmett's eyes glisten in pity as he gives me a concerned gaze.

"Edward, it's just you and me here. No bullshit, okay? Be straight with me. How are you holding up, really?"

There's no use in lying to my brother, he simply knows me too well.

I sigh. "I'm taking it one day at a time. Some days are worse than others. Sometimes it takes a lot of willpower just to get out of bed. Take yesterday for instance, it being Kate's birthday. Everything just…hit me, hard. The memories, the emotions…"

Emmett nods sympathetically. "I can imagine man. But…it's been almost two years since her…" He clears his throat, his expression perturbed as he continues, "Have you given any thought about-"

"What, moving on and finding someone else to spend my life with? Of course I have Em, many times, but she was…it's complicated."

I can't exactly divulge my knowledge about Kate's possible affair because I'm still unsure whether it's even true. So why should I put my family through the unnecessary disappointment about something that may have not happened?

"What's complicated about it?" Emmett pries, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You loved, well, still love her, right? She was your everything, the great love in your life, I get it. However..."

A knock on the door unexpectedly ends our conversation, and we glance at it curiously. Emmett raises his brow and flashes a mischievous smile. "Hmm, wonder who that is."

He proceeds to walk backwards with an amused look on his face. "Hey, would you mind answering that? I'm heading to the kitchen now to see what's left of the snacks."

Is it just me, or does my brother know who is on the other side of the door? What is he up to?

"Sure, no problem. It's not like I didn't want a snack anyway." I tease as my brother chuckles, spins on his heel, and strolls out of the foyer.

Thanks a lot, big brother! Taking a deep breath, I unlock the door, swing it open, and meet eyes that belong to a recognizable face.

"Edward!"

"Irina?"

She bridges the slight gap between us and then curls her arms tightly around my neck, bracing my body gently. "Oh, am I happy to see you!"

"Same here." I murmur in her ear, pulling away and staring in her eyes, the very same color that Kate's were. "It's been…"

"Far too long."

Moments of silence go by and then Irina smiles brightly as she rubs my arm affectionately. "It truly is great to see you. How are you? I've been incredibly worried about you."

A wave of regret attacks my heart again. That's right, I never returned her call from yesterday, or accepted her invitation to come over to her place, on Kate's birthday of all days. I couldn't even be a decent human for just one day and be there for my oldest and dearest friend during her time of grief. Yet, here she stands before me with a smile on her face, and expressing her concerns for me. I should be the one doing that for her! I have to rectify this, it's the least I can do.

Frowning deeply, I look at her ruefully and say, "I'm so sorry I let you down Irina. I should have accepted your invitation, not that I didn't want to come. Or at the very least I should have called-"

"It's fine Edward, apology accepted, I understand. Yesterday was a difficult day for all of us…what matters now is that you're here with your family. And, I'm seeing you after such a long time."

She is much too generous. I don't deserve her sympathies, or her forgiveness, not one bit. Nevertheless, I am utterly grateful for it.

"Thank you for understanding Irina, and for your friendship and kindness," Exhaling sharply, I shove my hands in my pockets awkwardly. "So…ah, Carlisle didn't mention that you would be dropping by."

Irina grins sheepishly. "I know, it was, um, last minute. Esme called me yesterday to check in and she mentioned they were having a family get together for lunch today. Then when she said you planned on coming over, we just had to accept the invitation. Unfortunately, Laurent couldn't make it though. He sends his regards."

I had wondered, and was about to inquire the whereabouts of her husband. It's a shame he isn't here, Laurent is a great person and always shares interesting stories about his childhood whenever we all meet up.

"Please send him mine as well."

"Will do."

Suddenly my brain registers all of what Irina just said. She mentioned "we" as in another person accompanied her here, which means…

My heart pounds roughly against my chest at the sound of a car door slamming shut. Closing my eyes, I take a long deep breath in an attempt to calm my rattled nerves. However, it didn't help; in fact, just thinking about her makes my blood boil.

Settle down Masen, be the better person!

I open my eyes and notice Irina staring right at me with a panicked and guilt ridden expression. Oh shit, so it is true, she is actually here.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she really wanted to be here too-"

"Well, hello Tiger." Her irritating, shrill voice greets. "Long time no see."

Glancing behind Irina's shoulder, I observe as her sister strolls up the pathway and heads over to where we're standing. I wince; disgusted, as she purposely sways her hips in a seductive manner, and grins at me flirtatiously.

Damn bitch! She knew that by her showing up, it would push my buttons and sent me straight over to the edge! Goddamn her!

Lord, why her, why today? I can't believe she would have the audacity to visit my parents' house! I rather she had shown up on my doorstep instead.

Irina then steps aside and makes room for her sister, as Tanya outstretches her arms and smirks devilishly. There's no way in hell I am touching her, not ever again!

"Well, aren't you going to give me a hug? Don't look too pleased to see me." Tanya dryly remarks, her eyes shining in amusement.

"Tanya," I mutter in a tone filled with pure revulsion.

This is going to be a very lengthy and uncomfortable afternoon.

 

***BPOV***

The remainder of the day dragged. At least it felt that way since I was bored out of my damn mind. No wonder my mom went stir crazy when she lived here! There's literally nothing to do in this town. What the hell do teenagers do around here for fun? I wish someone would fill me in; I'd love to know!

Charlie's cool to be around but, sitting on the couch and pretending to watch the latest sports game with him, isn't my idea of a good time. Thank God, I have my Ipod and Kindle to keep me entertained, and sane. Anyhow, I wisely didn't tell Charlie about my adventure at the Thriftway earlier. He would go ballistic if he heard about my interaction with Mr. Masen.

If looks and words could kill, I should be six feet under by now! A flashback plays in my mind and I shudder over the unpleasant memory. The only positive thing out of that entire shitty situation was that he rescued my ass from Tyler. I don't understand why he even bothered though. Masen has a serious case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex I tell you. One moment he appeared genuinely concerned for my well-being, and then the next, he lashes out at me! Seriously, what gives?

First, there was the diner incident, when he threw that ridiculous fit to the poor waiter, and then our confrontation. I'm positive this man has a story behind his erratic behavior and I'm dying to find out what it is. If only Charlie would just reveal what he knows! I tried my best all afternoon to get him to share something, anything; because I swear he knows more than he's letting on. However, he didn't bite and now more than before, I am extra curious to solve this mystery!

Sure Nancy Drew, whatever you say! I snort at my inner voice and shake my head. All right, I have to cure my boredom and I have an idea where to start. I'm going to do exactly what Jessica suggested, Google Mr. Masen. Damn, if I only knew his first name that would be helpful!

No, if only Charlie would just spill the beans about him then you wouldn't have to play detective! Oh forget him, he's a stubborn old man, and a cop too. I should have known better than to believe I could get him to talk.

I sigh in frustration and finish washing the last plate from dinner. After this, I am officially through playing Cinderella for the rest of the evening. It was a hectic, eventful day with the diner and store episode, then cooking lunch and dinner. All right, to be fair, Charlie helped. Still, I'm a little concerned that in time my cooking will spoil him. Then again, I rather him eat at home than visit the diner almost every day. I don't even want to imagine all of junk he probably consumed over the years. Maybe I should teach him a few easy recipes.

What are you now, his mother?

No, I just want to be helpful, it's the least I can do. If only he would do the same in return! I think back to when I interrogated Charlie all afternoon about Masen and frown over the memory. My line of questioning annoyed the hell out of him and I screwed up any chance I had in finding out what Charlie knows about our strange and distant neighbor.

Oh, what gave you that impression genius, when he demanded that you never mention Masen ever again?

After I finish my kitchen duties, I proceed up stairs to my bedroom. Charlie is getting ready for work anyway, and I'm relieved to know I will soon have the alone time I crave shortly. It will be nice to have a break from the confines of my room, though it isn't necessary for me to be here. Charlie has repeatedly reminded me to make myself at home and do as I wish. Although I'm grateful for his generosity, it's still an adjustment living with him again, especially now that I'm older.

Once inside my room, I close the door, walk over to my desk, and sit down on the chair. I turn on my laptop, and while waiting for it to load, I leap off the chair and head towards the window.

Oh, for God sakes Bella, haven't you learned your lesson yet? Or are you that dense? You're just asking him to catch you in the act again!

I know, I know, but, I don't fucking care! I can't help it; the man is fascinating. Carefully, I draw back the curtain just a notch and eye his window from across the way. To my dismay, his bedroom is dark and there is no sign of him in sight. Huh, guess he isn't home; or, he might be downstairs in his living room.

You truly need a life Swan! Have you considered, for just a minute, that there's probably a good reason why Charlie doesn't want you snooping around the man? Did you also forget Masen's warning too?

I sigh in aggravation and grimace at myself. No, I haven't forgotten. Nevertheless, that isn't going to stop me from investigating him. I'm far too interested at this point.

I direct my way back to my desk, sit down, and gaze anxiously at the computer screen. All right, all systems are a go. Hurriedly, I tap on the keypad twice and impatiently wait for Internet Explorer to load up. I select Google from the bookmarks menu and as the site appears, my fingers type on the search bar and hit enter. My eyes curiously survey the results, and then widen when bold lettering piques my attention.

With my heart lodged in my throat, I click on the link and nervously read a newspaper article headline. As the words settle in, my blood runs cold and I gasp in horror.

"Oh my God," I whisper, covering my mouth with my hands. Now I'm beginning to understand things more clearly. Jesus, the poor man!

As I reread the headline and shake my head in disbelief, a chill travels over my spine. Suddenly, a hard knock on the door rattles me and I jump in my seat.

"Bells?"

Oh shit, it's Charlie! He can't find out what I'm researching online, he wouldn't approve of it at all!

"I just wanted to wish you a good night before I leave for the station."

Quickly, I close my laptop, spin around in my seat, and face the door. Play it cool, Bella!

"Thanks, Dad. Um, you can come in if you like."

The door slightly cracks open and Charlie's head peeks in. I flash him a relaxed smile and try not to panic as he eyes me curiously.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" He nudges his head towards my laptop and panic surfaces in my chest again.

God, I hope the look on my face doesn't give anything away!

Exhaling deeply, I placate my nerves and shrug casually. "Uh, not much, just checking my email."

Charlie nods. "That's good. Well, I shouldn't be out for too long. But, just in case, feel free to order a pay-per-view movie to watch, or something."

He opens the door wider, leans against the frame, and folds his arms over his chest.

Hmm, that's actually not a terrible idea. Watching a movie is just what I need to cure my boredom.

An uncomfortable silence lingers and I become more anxious by the second, as Charlie stares at me pensively. Finally, I have enough and break the ice.

"What is it Dad? Is…everything okay?"

The thoughtful appearance on Charlie's face diminishes as he creases his brows in confusion. "Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

I chuckle and nervously run my fingers through my hair. "Well because you were zoned out for a moment there, you kept looking at me like…I don't know. Do I have a big zit on my face or something?"

Charlie snickers and shakes his head, amused. "No, there's no monster zit on your face. Wait, hold on…" He examines my face carefully and tilts his head to the side. "I think I see a black head right on your-"

I scowl at him and cross my arms in mock annoyance. "Very funny Charlie. Seriously though, what's wrong?"

I hope that it's not that he suspects I'm digging up information about Mr. Masen!

Charlie sighs and rubs the back of his neck as an apprehensive expression laces his face. "I was just…um, thinking about…How are you handling things, Bells? I imagine you must miss Renee, a lot."

Gazing at him in surprise, I nod my head, and then wrinkle my brows in contemplation. "I'm dealing. Of course, I miss her very much, every single day. But, I promised her I would be strong…she wouldn't like me wallowing, you know?"

Charlie nods sympathetically and then clears his throat. My heart cracks in half as I spot a trace of wetness in his eyes. "Sure, I understand. But, Bells, you're still…you're young and this is such a big loss. It's all right to grieve, to feel sad, and miss her. You don't have to be so strong, especially around me."

Whoa, I certainly didn't see this coming! Charlie giving me a heart-to-heart chat is a rare occurrence. Even so, I'm beyond appreciative of it. Not that I already didn't know, but, it's nice to be reminded that I'm cared for and he's there for me.

Smiling gratefully, I nod my head. "I know Charlie, thanks. I'm holding up, really. But…" I unfold my arms, place them on my lap, and start picking at my jean-covered knee. "I do always think about her, every, single day."

"I'm glad you are okay kiddo…" Charlie breathes out sharply and adds in a quiet voice, "You know, I think about her too."

Our eyes meet and immediately I notice a distant gaze in his. It's heartbreaking how much Charlie misses Renee. Though they were divorced for years, a part of him still loves her and always will. I can't even imagine what that feels like and what he goes through.

"I wonder if she's at peace, you know, wherever she is."

Charlie's voice pulls me back to the present and I sigh, swallowing back my tears. "I wonder the same too. But, then I remind myself that she's no longer in pain and she's happy. I like to believe she's watching over us."

Charlie nods, his face appearing forlorn as his eyes flit over to the window. "I love the way you think kid. Anyhow, sorry about the heavy talk, but I just wanted to make sure you're hanging in there. Remember you can talk to me about anything, anytime, okay?"

"I know Dad, and thanks. You being here for me, means a lot."

As grateful as I am that we had this discussion, and that Charlie didn't figure out what I was really doing, I just want him to leave. I want to get back to reading that newspaper article!

"All right, I'll leave you to it now. I need to be heading out anyway." Charlie pushes himself off the door and stands straight. "I'll try not being home too late."

Raising a brow, he gives me a anxious look. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. Why does he still see me as this wimpy, little girl? "Yeah, Charlie, I will be. No need to worry, we established this yesterday, remember? I'm seventeen, not seven."

Charlie shakes his head, and smirks. "Yeah, I do. But, to me you will always be that little girl who constantly fell off her bike and scraped her knees."

I wince over the humiliating memory and blush deeply. "Dad, please. Don't start with the stories about me growing up."

He guffaws and I glare at him irritably, and then he waves his hands in surrender. "Sorry, fine no stories. However, in all seriousness, I just feel bad leaving you alone. It's summer and you should have fun like the other kids. You should be around people."

Smirking, I cast him a reassuring gaze and say, "Don't feel bad Dad, I'm good. Besides, I just moved here, I don't even know anyone yet to hang out with."

That isn't entirely true; I do know a couple of people, a pervy creep, and know-it-all gossiper. And I don't care to be associated with either of them. If they are, the examples of what the teens are like here in town, then I rather remain friendless.

"I'm hoping that will change for you Bell once you land a summer job. Maybe we can visit La Push tomorrow; I have the day off from work. Usually on Sundays I hang out with Billy."

I did my best to appear enthused over the suggestion, though I'm anything but. Honestly, I rather stay home. The thought of reuniting and socializing with people I haven't seen in years, isn't my idea of a fun time. On the other hand, a change of scenery might benefit me greatly. After all, I've been stuck in this house almost all weekend. If I were in Florida right now, I would be hitting the beach with my friends. I exhale sorrowfully over the thought.

"Sounds cool Dad. Well, see ya. Have a good night at work." Giving him a little wave, he takes the hint and wishes me a good night as well.

The second Charlie departs my room; I listen to the sounds of his footsteps as he makes his way down the stairs. As soon as I hear the front door click shut, I breathe a huge sigh of relief. God, I thought he would never leave! Now, where was I?

My heart hammers fiercely against my chest as I turn around and face my desk. With trembling hands, I open my laptop and read the screen. As the bold lettered words sink in, my stomach churns, and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Wife of Forks High teacher found dead." I murmur. Releasing a sharp intake of breath, I continue reading aloud. "The body of Kate Denali Masen, also from Forks, was discovered early Thursday evening just a few miles outside of First Beach. Authorities suspect that sleek roads from severe weather conditions were the cause of the twenty-six year old losing control of her vehicle. Evidence shows that Mrs. Masen veered off the road, crashing her car into a guardrail, then flipping over an embankment. Authorities say she died on impact. Kate Masen was the wife of Forks High English Teacher Edward Masen and daughter of…"

Forlorn, I shake my head, and then pause to catch my breath over this shocking and very tragic revelation.

Edward.

Mr. Masen's first name is Edward.

"Edward," I whisper, loving how his name sounds as it slips off my tongue.

What's the matter with you? You just read an article about his wife's awful accident and you become slightly turned on from saying his name?

Shaking my head, incredulously, I think about my interaction with Masen at Thriftway earlier. Everything makes perfect sense now! It certainly explains the reason behind Mr., I mean, Edward's, bitter and rude behavior. His wife died at such a young age, and so horribly. It's heartbreaking, and I can't even wrap my head around all of the suffering and loss Edward went through, correction, continues to go through.

What was she doing out driving in such severe weather in the first place? Perhaps she was coming home from work, or from running some errands.

I can't imagine what this does to a person. The emotions Edward goes through day after day, as he mourns his wife. At least with Renee, we all knew it was coming. She warned us about the short time she had left in this life. I was prepared, where as he didn't see it coming. The morning of, he probably woke up blissful with his wife by his side and they were oblivious to the tragedy that would occur several hours later. It's such a shame and incredibly sad.

Moving on, I browse through a couple more articles that featured Kate's death and even read her obituary. I felt ill afterwards and infuriated at myself for prying on something that's private, and clearly none of my business. What was I thinking?

I need a cigarette, now. I was craving for one all damn day and after reading everything I did, the urge escalated. Thank God, the rain stopped and I can open the window to take a few puffs. As I push the window up, a cool breeze caresses my skin and I breathe in the earthy scent. Since the weather is cooperating for the moment, I decide to have my smoke out on the front porch instead.

Stretching my body out on the bench, I have my first puff and breathe in the aroma of fresh air, mixed with tobacco. Ah, so soothing, this is just what I need. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to relax and take another drag. Perfect.

A loud and piercing whistle throws me off guard and I jump, rattled over the unexpected sound.

What in the…

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" A male voice hollers. Turning my head to the right, I lock my eyes with…

Edward Masen

***TP***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Holds up a shield in case some of you throw things in my direction, haa* Yes, the dreaded cliffy, two of them to be exact! How dare I? I am awful, I know, ;) I promise it will be worth it in the next chapter. Many of you are dying for Bella and Edward to have another encounter, and they will trust me! Things from here will finally move forward, and get a lot more interesting. I realize it has been a slow burn, and by slow I mean this story so far has only taken place in the course of two days, slow! I can tell you that things will move on in another couple of chapters. Hang on :) So many things are about to happen! So, I am dying to know, what did you think of the Cullens? Their interaction with Edward? Isn't Esme the sweetest? She's such a loving, sweet woman! Oh and btw, in case some of you are wondering, things will be explained regarding what happened to Edward's biological parents and why Edward was adopted by the Cullens in a future chap. I wont say more than that, but all will be revealed!
> 
> What did you think of Liam and Emma? They will also be in the story more in another chap or so. I don't want to give too much away, but I will hint they may spend the evening with Uncle Eddie at a carnival. Perhaps he may run into a certain brunette? Oh, I gave a lot away! Oh well ;) I personally loved Edward's reunion with his family, though at times it was a bit awkward, however understandable given everything. I enjoyed Em's heart to heart chat with him too. What a great brother! Lastly, what did you think of Irina, and especially Tanya making an appearance! Oh yes, things will get a little ugly soon here. This isn't the last of her, *evil laugh* So, moving on to Bella. I always enjoy her interactions with Charlie. I thought their heart-to heart chat was very sweet and also a bit sad too. I feel for both of them dealing with the loss of Renee. Yes, that will still be further explained in a future chapter too! So, what did you think about Bella's snooping and the discovery she made? Yeah, very tragic how Kate died huh? More will be revealed about that as well soon too, meaning Kate, her death, etc. And finally, what did did you think about Edward yelling at Bella, while she was having a smoke? Any theories as to what bit his ass again? Haa. You will find out soon.
> 
> Okay, I rambled enough! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really would love to know what you think, please? I admit I am going through a funk with writing again lately, feeling insecure about it all :( So hearing from you would make me smile and push me to keep going :) Now, as far when the next update will be, I don't want to say for sure right now. I started some of it, I am hoping to have it finished in another week or two. I dont want to make you guys wait too long. But, be patient with me. Lately, I haven't had much writing time as I want ;( All right, now a friendly reminder that I am on Twitter: Vampgirl792011 and also on FB, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction fanpage. Or, I have a group now too called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Feel free to request to join and I'll add you! Love to have you be a part of the group :) Till, next time sweets, don't forget to drop Grouchward a line, haa. xoxo, Leslie


	9. Chapter 8: The Mystery of Mr. Masen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **Peeks out head nervously** Is anyone out there? *Taps microphone, lol* I hope so! Wow, where to begin? I will start with a HUGE apology! I am so very sorry that this story hasn't been updated in months ;( I feel beyond awful and it wasn't on purpose. During that time, I received so many wonderful messages on FB, on here and Twitter, asking when Turning Page will finally update. I can't say enough how appreciative I am that many of you haven't given up on the story and miss it. Anyhow, I don't want to make this long winded, so let's get to reading! I am sure all of you are dying to know how Teenella and Grouchward are doing. I have missed them! Hope you enjoy this one, I have to say it is one of my fav chapters to date. Okay, here we go. Chat with you lovelies more at the end!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: It's not mine, all things Twilight are the amazing Stephenie Meyer's! However all things associated with this story, plot, characterizations are mine. L.K. 2013. Thank you though Stephenie for letting us play with your characters!
> 
> ***My beta is the great Serenshadow. Thank you babe for all of your hard work and always making my words flow much nicer! Love yah!
> 
> ***Just in case, I think some of you may want to read this recap of the last chapter just to refresh your memory.
> 
> Previously on Turning Page:
> 
> Edward has a wonderful, touching reunion with his family.
> 
> Big brother Emmett has a heart to heart chat with Edward, encouraging him to try and continue on with his life, without Kate.
> 
> Unexpected guests, (well to Edward, haa) show up at the Cullen home. One of them being the woman he despises; Tanya, Kate's sister. This is where Edward's pov ends.
> 
> Back at the Swan house, Bella tries to make the best out of her boring day at home.
> 
> She dwells over what happened with Mr. Masen over at the Thriftway that morning and grows more and more curious about him.
> 
> She tries to convince Charlie to tell her any information about Edward, but he refuses.
> 
> Frustrated and curious, Bella takes Jessica Stanley's advice and searches information about Edward online. But is interrupted by Charlie.
> 
> Charlie and Bella have a bittersweet conversation about Renee. They both express how much they miss her and Charlie offers some fatherly words.
> 
> Relieved that her dad finally left for work, Bella goes back to reading the article she was reading. She finds out all of the details behind Kate Masen's death and feels remorse for Edward.
> 
> Saddened over what she discovered, Bella wants decided to have a smoke out on the porch. Soon, none other than Mr. Masen interrupts her relaxing moment.
> 
> And he is mad! This is where Chapter 8 begins….

Chapter 8: The Mystery of Mr. Masen Pt. 1

*BPOV*

This has to be the longest and most tense sixty seconds of my life.

God, please tell me this is all just my imagination; that Mr. Masen did not just yell at me.

Baffled, I quirk my brow and sit up, mulling over his question. Glaring at him irritably I idiotically blurt out, "I wasn't spying on you if that's what you're wondering."

Jesus, Bella that was a dumbass thing to say!

Well, can you blame a girl for being so defensive? He already gave me an earful earlier today, so I truly don't want to deal with his bullshit again! Besides, I thought he told me to never speak to him again.

So, what gives?

With his eyes on mine, Edward slowly climbs down his porch steps and strolls across the lawn, stopping a few feet away from where I'm standing.

"That wasn't what I was accusing you of." He states in a clipped tone. "What I was asking about was what you have in your mouth. What do you think you're-"

"Uh, smoking. I'm smoking. Is that a crime?" I cut in snidely, pulling the cigarette out of my mouth and holding it between my fingers.

What's his problem? He really should have a doctor remove that stick out of his uptight ass!

Edward scrunches his nose in disgust and shakes his head, incredulous. "Yes, I can see that, but why? You are aware of all the harmful things that are in one of those, right?"

Jesus Christ, is this dude for real? He has the audacity to stand there and lecture me about all of the toxins that are in a cigarette!

Narrowing my eyes, I place the cig back in my mouth and inhale then breathe out. "Yeah, I know and your point? Who do you think you are lecturing me, my father?"

Though his expression is blank, I notice a trace of anger in his greens.

"No, but why do I have this strong suspicion that the Chief doesn't know about your life threatening habit?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and it makes my blood stew.

You know, I don't need this! I shouldn't have to deal with him scolding me like a child, screw that!

Standing up, I walk out of the porch and flick the cigarette on the lawn, then smash it down with my sneaker. Scowling, I place my hands on my hips and retort, "What business of it is yours anyway what I do with my body and whether my father knows about it? Who the hell do you think you are, Mr. Masen?"

The way I emphasized his name, as if it's a curse word, makes him cringe. As we stare each other down, a thought enters my mind and I raise my brow accusingly. "Okay, I'm confused. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you threaten me earlier to refrain from looking or speaking to you ever again?"

A hint of sadness crosses his features and he frowns. Edward takes couple of steps over in my direction and halts when we are a safe distance apart. For some peculiar reason it bothers me and I wish we were standing closer, much closer.

What are you thinking? You have lost your mind Swan, snap out of it!

"I didn't threaten you." Edward corrects in a lighter tone. "I merely gave you a warning."

"And yet here you are doing the very thing you told me not to do." I mutter dryly and shake my head in disbelief.

He truly confuses the hell out of me! Never have I encountered someone with a personality that's so hot and cold. It's infuriating!

I smirk knowingly and he sighs in defeat. "Fine. I admit, you're…right. I apologize for being out of line. It's really none of my concern what you do with your life."

Briefly, his eyes meet mine and I find myself utterly consumed by them. It's strange…it's like they're granting me a preview of his very tortured and inconsolable soul.

Edward's voice snaps me out of my stupor and my heart sinks in response to his words. "Have a good evening Isabella… and don't worry, I will keep my word this time. I won't disturb you again."

Without giving me the chance to reply, he turns around and walks away. No, he can't leave!

"Wait!" I bellow, wondering what I'm doing and what should I say next.

Taking me by complete surprise, he spins around and faces me. "Yes…what is it Isabella?"

Dear Lord, this man has the most sexist voice! Giving him a quick once over, I admire his lean physique and handsome face. However, it's difficult to see it because of that bushy beard and hair that hangs over his eyes. If only he had a nice haircut and clean-shaven face, he would be extremely gorgeous. Whoa, what made you think about that? Get back on track Bella!

A clearing of the throat pulls me back to the present and I blush when spotting an amused expression on Edward's face. Oh, that's right; I was going to say something.

"Oh, ah…I just wanted to thank you again for your help earlier."

Nice save!

Appearing modest, Edward shrugs. "It was no trouble. Anyone would have done the same thing. It was a good thing I was close by and overheard. Well, good night."

As he turns around once more, his gaze directs over to my truck with interest. Strolling towards it, Edward inspects the vehicle with wonder. "Is this a 58?"

His question throws me for a loop and I nod my head, perplexed. How did he know what year this old hunk of metal is and why is he so interested in it?

Hesitantly, I saunter over to Edward. "Ah, yeah I think so. Charlie bought it from a friend of his for me. His son is a good mechanic and fixed it all up. It runs fairly decent."

Edward looks skeptical and mutters, "Hmm, well it appears to be in good condition. But, word of advice, I don't recommend you venturing out too far in it."

There he goes again, behaving all protective and acting like he somewhat cares about my well-being! It's confusing and annoying.

Scoffing, I shake my head and disagree. "Uh, I appreciate the tip, but I think she'll be okay."

Glancing at the truck that my father thoughtfully purchased for me, I smile warmly.

Edward's laughter breaks me out of my thoughts. "She, huh? With all do respect, do you think that "she" can handle a drive over to Port Angeles. Or the very long trip over to Seattle?"

Is he joking with these ridiculous ass questions?

Dumbfounded, I glower at him crossly. "I'm sure she can handle both trips just fine, thank you!"

Yeah, at the amazing turtle like speed of under fifty miles per hour!

Edward nods stiffly and the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile. Oh, this is all just a big joke to him, is it? Why that smug, grouchy ass!

"Huh, sure, if you say so. Good luck with that Isabella."

I am really beginning to hate him calling me by my full name!

A drawn out, very uncomfortable silence passes and before thinking better of it, I snap, "Why do you care about my truck and whether I can get anywhere with it or not?"

Once again, Edward tries to conceal his emotions. Though his expression is empty, the gleam of concern in his eyes gives it all away.

"I don't. Your truck is none of my concern. I was just wondering for Chief Swan's sake."

All right, I am lost once again! Why does he even give a damn about Charlie? As far as I'm aware, they don't even know each other that well.

"Why? You're just his neighbor. You don't even know my dad really at all…do you?"

Shrugging, Edward exhales deeply and jams his hands inside his pants pockets. "No, not closely. However, we've spoken on a few occasions. He's a good man."

I nod and lower my gaze down to my shoes. "Yeah, he is."

"By the way, my condolences for your Mother. Charlie seemed very fond of her." Edward's tone was soft and held genuine remorse.

Lifting up my head, I look directly in his eyes. "How do you…know what my dad felt for her?"

Whoa Bella, chill with the attitude! I can't help it; he's the one who brought up my mother. And that bothers me; it's not his place to bring her up.

"I apologize for overstepping. It's just…The Chief, I mean your father, mentioned her to me on a couple of occasions. I suppose the subject is… something we sort of have in common."

Nodding my head in understanding, I sigh and embrace my middle tightly. The ache over my mother's death is still too fresh to discuss, and to be honest, I don't care to discuss it with him. Thinking about it, I feel a little guilty for responding so rudely to him when Edward genuinely seemed sympathetic. As he even pointed out, he understands exactly what Charlie and I are going through.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Edward's dulcet voice asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

My heartbeat accelerates rapidly as his eyes search my face intently. "Sure, I'm cool. I'm-"

"It wasn't my place at all to speak about your mother. I'm sorry."

Tentatively, Edward inches closer in my direction and my breath halts in anticipation. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I reacting to him like this?

His brows pull together contemplatively and his expression softens. "You miss her…"

Swallowing back the sob that's wedged in the back of my throat, I exhale shakily. "Yeah, I do, more than anything. I mean you would-"

Don't say anymore Bella; just keep your mouth shut! Don't blow it just when things are finally civil between you and him.

"I would, what?" He urges and my eyes shift, training on his nice, full lips.

Oh, wake up! He is too old for you and isn't, nor will ever be, interested in you. So, do yourself a favor and forget about it!

"Um, nothing." I mutter anxiously. "What I meant to say was I am sorry for your loss as well."

As if a bolt of lighting struck him, Edward takes a huge step back and glares at me heatedly. Great, now you did it! Just can't keep your big mouth closed, can you?

"You're sorry… for my loss?" Edward chuckles and shakes his head. "What do you think you know about my loss, Isabella?" He spits angrily through clenched teeth.

As I open my mouth to answer, Edward asks, "Did your father tell you about what happened?"

I'm not sure whether I should answer that question. Hell, who am I kidding, I am scared to! I'm worried he will jump all over me again just as he did at Thriftway this morning.

When did I become such a wimp; I shouldn't be afraid of him!

Stupidly, I answer him. "No, he didn't mention anything about it…believe me."

Edward's eyes widen in shock. "Huh, well that's…unexpected. Most of the residents around here live to gossip about everyone's business. So I figured he might have mentioned it to you. Anyhow, I appreciate your father is respectful of privacy."

Of course he is; my dad is a good and honorable human being. No matter how hard I pushed him to dish out any information about Edward, Charlie wouldn't give in.

"So then how do you know about what happened to my wife?"

If you know what's good for you, don't answer that! Just excuse yourself and get back inside the house.

"I read an article about it online."

Jesus, I have a serious case of foot in the mouth disease!

"You read…y-you searched for information about me on the internet?!" His tone raised several notches and my heart hammered violently against my chest.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! I'm such a damn idiot! Well, since I've dug myself deep in this hole, I might as well just continue.

I unfold my arms, drop them to my sides, and inhale sharply. "Yes, I w-was curious. Especially after… I mean, it was Jessica Stanley's suggestion."

Sure, try to blame her for your nosiness! God, how moronic am I? Now he will dislike me more than he already does.

"Jessica Stanley?" Throwing his head back, Edward snickers cynically. "Well isn't that just perfect, fucking incredible!"

Honestly, I don't understand why he is so worked up over this. The whole town already knows, so what is so terrible about me knowing?

Don't you get it; it isn't about that. It's about what you did, the snooping around. You can't blame him for being ticked off about it.

I eye Edward worriedly as he repeatedly runs his hands through his hair. Damn, he looks completely livid. I need to set things right.

Sucking in my lower lip, I take a deep breath and mumble, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just-"

"Curious." Edward finishes, closing the space between us.

I wanted us standing closer together before, but now… not so much. The stormy look in his eyes is scaring me.

As his jaw clenches and a hard expression settles on his face, I swallow thickly. Why am I letting him intimidate me? I need to stand up to him! Sure, go ahead and try.

"Someday Isabella, your inappropriate sense of curiosity and perpetual habit of spying will get you in a whole lot of trouble."

Did he just threaten me? I don't believe him!

"Excuse me Mr. Masen, was that a threat?"

Edward sniggers under his breath and a hint of humor dances across his face. "No, it wasn't, just simply stating a fact."

A fact, huh? Well, here's a fact for him; he's a bitter, rude asshole! But, I won't even bother telling him that. I am finished wasting my time and breath. I tried to be civil, tried to be understanding and compassionate to him. But, I'm done, so done! I refuse to allow him to treat me as if I'm a piece of gum trapped on the bottom of his shoe!

God, I wish I never moved here!

A drop of water landing on my head grabs my attention and I glance up at the sky. Great, just in time, I've never been more relieved to see rain!

"Well, I should get back inside." I whisper and Edward hums in answer.

Ignoring his piercing gaze, I turn around and stalk towards the house.

"Wait, Isabella!"

Now, what?

Sighing irritably, I spin to face him. "Yeah?"

Grinning deliberately, Edward nods his head at the ground. "You may want to pick that up. Hide the evidence and all."

Why that smug jackass! He might be, but you should be grateful that he is helping cover your ass!

Blushing three shades of red, I bend down and snatch the cigarette butt. Then make the foolish mistake of having eye contact with him. After staring at each other for several moments, I grumble a thank you under my breath and begin to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing Isabella…"

Oh my god, I thought we were finished here!

Annoyed, I whirl around and glare at him one last time. "What?"

"I-I'm s- I just... well, good night." He scratches the back of his neck and avoids my gaze.

Is it just my imagination or did he almost apologize to me?

The man is a complete mystery.

"Night, Mr. Masen. Oh, and just to put your mind at ease, I won't dig for information about you anymore. I'll leave you alone from now on."

I didn't even give him the opportunity to respond, just stormed inside the house, and slammed the door shut.

Okay, that went well.

Jesus, I need a cigarette!

Furious, I lock the door and dash upstairs, making a beeline for my room. Minutes later, I rid all of the evidence, throwing away the cigarette in the trashcan and then freshening up. I can't have Charlie smelling smoke on me after all.

Though I'm feeling more relaxed than I was minutes ago, I debate whether to finish the rest of pack. No, I had more than enough for the day. I really should just kick this nasty habit.

Oh, giving what Mr. Masen said some thought, are you? Hell no! I wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction. I have to get him out of my mind! But I can't stop thinking about his stunning green eyes, his out-of-control bronze locks, and his handsome face. Call me crazy, but my heart goes out to him. It's plainly obvious that he is in such misery and torment over his deceased wife.

I need a distraction that will help rid all thoughts of him, immediately.

With that in mind, I decide to power up my laptop and check my email. The instant I double click on Internet Explorer, I have this overwhelming urge to research Edward again. Oh no, forget about it! No more snooping for you, haven't you learned your lesson yet?

Sighing in frustration, I shut off the laptop and then head downstairs. I think I'll take Charlie's suggestion and order a movie on pay-per-view. That will keep my mind off him, won't it?

About twenty minutes into the movie, I find myself dozing off on the couch. Wow, either I chose a real snoozer to watch, or I am tired. Tired, from what? It's not as if I did anything exciting or exhausting today. Maybe, but I did have quite an eventful drama filled day.

All of a sudden, Edward's face pops into my mind and I groan, shaking my head to clear it. All right, I just need to pay attention to the movie. Hmm, this seems like an interesting part.

Sitting up, I rub my eyes sleepily with my hands and stare at the screen. Soon my eyelids close and I drift off into a deep sleep.

***TP***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still with me? Haa! First, I want to say I am sorry there was no Epov in this one :( Grouchypants wasn't speaking to me. (sigh) However, I have good news! His pov will make a comeback in chapter 10. I hope! (Crosses fingers) So… that conversation with them didn't go too well, did it? I can't wait to read your thoughts about it! What did you think about Bella stupidly confessing that she Googled Edward? LOL. (shakes head) Oh, Bella! I don't know about you all but I feel Grouchward is so hot. And yes he is a big ahole too! Though it seemed for just a moment, they may have almost connected. He seemed genuine and sad for Bella regarding Renee's death. Do you all think Bella blew it? Will she and Edward ever have another run in and it actually go well this time? You will just have to wait and find out!
> 
> So, I'm sure some of you notice this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. My lovely beta suggested I cut in half since the original version was longer. Don't fret though, the next part is already edited and ready to post! I will most likely post it in another day or so. I promise sweets! It will be the second part to this chapter. I cant wait for all of you to read that one also :)
> 
> Just so you know, I have so many things planned for these two! I really hope all of you will continue to stay on this journey with me. Anyway, thank you for reading, for following and reviewing. Speaking of reviewing, please take a moment to share your thoughts. I want to remind that leaving a review to the authors on here is so important! It means so much to us writers that we are appreciated for the stories we are trying to tell! Again, I am deeply sorry for the long delay. Most of you know my life was very hectic and stressful for a few months and I also had major writers block. But, I am back, no blockage, yea! However, I need to remind that unfortunately I am not the kind of author who updates frequently :( I really wish I could. But life comes first and always will. I just do not have the amount of time I want to write often. However, I am NOT giving up on this story! And I will try my hardest to update sooner next time. Please hang in there with me!
> 
> Okay, that is it for now. Sorry for my rambling. A reminder, if you wish, feel free to follow me on Twitter: Vampgirl792011. I am also on FB: Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, it's a fan page. And I have a group called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. I love to interact with my readers, so please don't be shy! Love to hear from you. Speaking of, some reviews would really make my day! Thanks for reading. Grouchward and I will be back soon with part 2. Lots of love, xo Leslie


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares and Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Gives my lovely, understanding readers an apologetic look* Hi sweeties! My apologies for the mini delay with the update. I know I mentioned in the last update, that I would post the next chapter in a few short days. I didn't mean for two weeks to go by though :( However, once you all know the reason for the delay, you may let me off the hook, lol. Edward, aka Grouchward, spoke to me a little! So I added an extra scene to this already completed chapter and it's in Edward's pov. I know many of you have been eager to read his pov, so now you get to! Anyway, quickly, I want to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I am very appreciative of it as always! I must apologize again though for those of you who had trouble reviewing the chapter, thanks to FF. Dang them, lol. For real, it was partly my fault. I removed a chapter a few weeks back that was just an authors note chapter from months ago. I guess due to removing it, it messed things up. Therefore many of you couldn't review the last chapter. Sorry :( That shouldn't be a problem with this one though. Anyhow, I will yack more with you guys at the end. Let's get to reading! Hope you enjoy this little chapter :)
> 
> ***Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's! No copyright infringement intended! However, all things with this story is mine, including plot and characterizations. Copyright 2013, L.K.
> 
> ***My beta is the fabulous Serenshadow! Make sure to leave her some love too, without her what you read would be a mess, lol. She makes my words much prettier :) Thanks so much bb, you are the best!

Chapter 9: Nightmares and Distractions

**BPOV**

"Bells, Bells…" A voice whispers and a warm hand shoves my shoulder firmly. I groan, shaking my head in protest.

"Bells, wake up honey. You fell asleep." The deep voice murmurs again and I stir slightly.

"Bells?"

My eyes flutter open and look up at Charlie, who's hovering over me with his hand on top of my shoulder. Running my hands through my hair, I sit up and yawn. "Dad? Oh crap, I didn't even realize I fell out."

I wipe my eyes in an attempt to wake up and glance at the TV. "What time is it?"

Charlie smirks and studies my face with concern. "It's just after 11." He then gazes at the TV and chuckles. "So, was the movie that boring?"

Shaking my head no, I laugh sheepishly. "Um, no. Well, the first few minutes that I watched weren't anyway."

Amused, Charlie laughs once more. "A few minutes? You slept through almost the entire movie. What is it…?" Curious, he reads the screen and mutters, "Safe Haven…never heard of that one. What's it about?"

I shrug. "It's a romance, drama type of film. I only watched it to see Josh Duhamel anyway."

Oh God, I can't believe I said that!

"Josh, who?"

"Never mind Charlie."

Charlie scrunches his nose and makes a face. "It's just as well kid, you lost me the second you said it was a romance movie."

Giggling, I pick up one of the pillows nearby and toss it at him. "Yeah dad, it's one of those chick flicks. Anyway, how was work?"

Charlie inhales heavily, heads over to his recliner and plops himself down. "It was okay. Just took care of some endless paperwork and such."

I shake my head in disbelief and grin. "Wow, nothing exciting ever happens around here, does it?"

Displeased by my comment, Charlie frowns and strokes his mustache in thought. "That depends on your definition of exciting, Bells. Crimes are committed here too. Just not like the ones that occur in Florida, I imagine."

I nod my head. "Yeah, probably."

After an awkward minute of silence, Charlie clears his throat and pats my shoulder gently. "Kiddo, you look beat. Why don't you head on up to bed."

Yawning, I stretch my arms in the air. "Yeah, I should. Guess I am still tired."

I spring off the couch carefully and give Charlie a quick hug. "Night dad, love you."

He squeezes me back affectionately and mutters into my ear. "Good night Bells. Love you too. Sleep well."

Just as my feet reach the first step, Charlie says, "Sorry it's been a dull weekend for you, kid. We'll have fun tomorrow over at La Push, promise."

Turning my head to face him, I offer Charlie a little smile. "It's okay dad, no big. And cool, I'm looking forward to it."

Well, I want to be excited about it for his sake. But frankly, I'm not. However, the idea of being out of the house and somewhere else for a few hours is beginning to sound appealing.

Moments later, I'm curled up under the warm, soft covers of my bed. Ah, this is more like it. This bed is much more comfortable than that old ass, stiff sofa. Maybe I can coax Charlie into buying a new one soon. I'll have to remember to mention it to him in the morning.

Sighing, my eyes land on a picture resting on top of the nightstand and instantly I tear up. The photo is of my mom and me at the beach, taken just months prior to her death. It is and will always be one of my favorite pictures of us. I remember that day so vividly. Her beautiful, infectious laughter echoes in my mind and a single tear slips out of my eye.

I lean forward and gently touch the picture with my fingertips. "Mom, I miss you so much. I am trying to be strong just like I had promised but… I mean, don't get me wrong dad is great. It's just that…nothing is the same without you here and it never will be, will it?"

Admiring my beautiful mother, I sob quietly and stroke the picture wistfully. "It's going to be okay, isn't it? God, I wish you were still here."

I pick up the frame gingerly and kiss my mother's face. "I love you Mom."

Wiping the cool wetness off my face, I place the picture back on the table. Then reach across and turn off the table lamp. As I wait for sleep to welcome me, I stare up at the ceiling and once again, I think about him.

Edward.

Seriously, I need some help! What is my fixation with this guy? I'm sure he hasn't even given me a second thought all night; the man despises me after all. Irritated, I groan, twist to my right side, and close my eyes.

Soon enough, I fall asleep to the sounds of rain lightly tapping on the windowpane.

***TP***

It's dark.

And I am cold, lost, and very much alone.

Where the hell am I? I can't see much of anything past these damn trees!

I listen carefully, hoping to hear something, anything. Then I hear it; the ocean.

Nervous and curious, I begin walking through the forest, dodging tree branches along the way.

A beam of light catches my eye and I turn quickly towards it. Upon realizing where I'm at, I halt mid-step and my eyes widen.

Cliffs.

Sand and water.

I'm at First Beach and I have no idea why. But, I'm itching to find out.

Taking in my surroundings, I admire the breathtaking view. The luminescent moonlight casts an eerie yet serene glow in the water. It's quiet and calm. Just as it is before a storm arrives.

A gentle gust of wind makes me shiver as it covers my arms in goose bumps.

Unexpectedly, an unsettling feeling settles in the pit of my stomach and my heart races frantically.

Something isn't right.

I should turn around and leave. Wait a second… Is my mind playing tricks on me or is that who I think it is?

Standing dangerously near the edge of a cliff only a few feet away… is Edward Masen.

It's him, I know it! I recognize that bronze hair anywhere.

What is he doing here? And what is he crouching over?

Just turn around and be on your way. Don't even think about it!

Too late, I already am. My feet leading the way before I even think better of it. Sauntering tentatively, I gulp and keep my eyes locked on Edward.

Taking a deep breath, I place my trembling hand over his left shoulder. "Uh, Mr. Masen. I mean…Edward."

Without turning to face me, he mutters bleakly, "Leave Isabella and run as fast as you can."

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes widen in disbelief. Why would he say such a thing? Edward's back stiffens as he shrugs me off and takes a step forward. Rejected, my heart sinks and my chest tightens.

All of a sudden, the wind starts picking up in speed and it's now so cold my teeth lightly chatter. Bracing myself firmly, I open my mouth to speak but Edward beats me to the punch. His voice laced with hatred as he snaps, "I mean it, Isabella. Go away!"

His tone softens and he murmurs, "Please, I am begging you. Stay away from me before I…"

"Before you…what?" I pry, frightened to hear his response.

Finally, Edward turns around and his eyes meet mine. The stormy, ire gaze in them makes my heart thump erratically against my chest.

"Before I end you." He whispers in a chilling, flat tone.

Before he ends me…what is that supposed to mean? What about it don't you understand? Turn the hell around and run!

Giving him a determined look, I stammer, "Y-you won't hurt me."

Laughing, Edward shakes his head mockingly. "Oh, don't be so sure about that, Isabella."

Closing in on me, he grins sinisterly and curls his hands around my throat.

Oh no! This isn't happening! Why is he trying to kill me?

Struggling against his firm grip, I choke out, "E-Edward, p-please. D-don't do this."

A look of remorse briefly flashes over his face but then his expression is cold once again. "I'm sorry, but it's inevitable. It's who I am. I hurt everyone I care for. I'm a monster, a heartless monster."

Come again? Why did he say that? Am I one of those people he cares for? I have to help him see reason; he needs to believe he isn't what he thinks he is.

"N-no. You aren't, Edward. Please just-," I pause mid-sentence when I notice a body lying right behind him.

It's a woman.

Oh, my God…it's Kate Masen!

My eyes widen in horror and I scream. Covered in blood, she appears lifeless and mangled. Jesus, there's so much blood!

Unable to look at the gruesome sight a second longer, I twist my head sideways. Edward then clutches my throat tighter and I wiggle hysterically in his grasp.

"You see, I did that to her." He snarls in my face and I whimper as tears slide down my cheeks. "I'm a monster…a monster."

As my heart beats slower and slower by the moment, my body begins to shut down. One final time I plead with him to stop but he ignores me and viciously tightens his hold.

The last thing I see is the distant, callous look on Edward's face before I descend into unconsciousness.

***TP***

I wake up startled, out of breath and trembling. Whoa, what happened?

Confused, I shake my head and carefully sit up.

A dream, that's what woke me up. It was just a dream.

I try to remember it, but no such luck. It must have been some nightmare because it frightened the shit out of me!

Maybe a glass of warm milk will help soothe my nerves.

Quietly, I head down the stairs and chuckle at Charlie's loud snoring. As I enter the kitchen, I turn on the lights and walk to the fridge. Waiting for the microwave to warm the milk, I check the time. It's just past one a.m. Hmm, it seemed like I slept longer. Damn that dream for waking me up! After gulping down the last sip of milk, I hear a faint noise and flinch.

Calm down Bella, it's probably your overactive imagination messing with you!

Right.

Turning around, I place the mug inside the sink and quickly rinse it off. Just as I leave the kitchen, I hear the sound again. I listen carefully and my brows wrinkle in confusion. It sounds like music. Where is it coming from?

Hastily, I bolt towards the stairs, listen for Charlie's piercing snores, and sigh in relief. Good, he's still down for the count. After slipping on a pair of my flip-flops, I unlock the front door, open it, and step outside. The instant I close the door softly behind me, I hear the noise more distinctly. Soon, I realize where it's coming from.

Mr. Masen's home.

Oh, don't you even consider it! Put that stupid idea out of your head right now!

Foolishly ignoring my own advice, I tiptoe across the lawn. Jesus, what am I doing? I should get back inside. If Charlie ever finds out about this, he'll probably ground me for a year! He warned me plenty of times already to stay clear of Masen.

Forget Charlie, what about Edward? If he catches you snooping on him again…

Well, that's a risk I am willing to take.

I have to find out what exactly that sound is.

As I approach closer to his house, I recognize that the beautiful melody is coming from a piano. Abruptly, my feet stop moving when I see Edward sitting in front of a stunning grand piano.

Curious, I take another wary step towards his window. Luck is on my side, the curtain is drawn halfway, granting me a near perfect view of him.

Jesus Bella, Masen was right, you are nosy! You are proving to him how you have zero respect for privacy.

I know I should leave and I sure as hell shouldn't be watching him either. But I can't help myself. Watching his long fingers glide rapidly and smoothly across the keys with flawless precision is simply mesmerizing. God, he plays beautifully. I'm not sure what song that is, but it sounds depressing.

My heart stuck in my throat, moisture clouds my eyes as I find myself hypnotized and touched by the gloomy, emotional song. Once the music ends, I panic. My chest clenches painfully and a chill passes up my spine. Oh, shit, he's finished! What if he turns around and sees me?

Sucking in a breath, I remain firmly in place and study him nervously. Please don't turn around, please don't turn…

With his shoulders hunched, Edward slouches over the piano and his body trembles. Wait, is he…crying? Burying his face between his hands, Mr. Masen quakes uncontrollably. This is heartbreaking; that poor man!

Yet here I am just watching him, invading in his moment of grief. Shame on me!

Suddenly, Edward stands up and I hurriedly lean against the left side of the window, before taking a peek inside. Lifting up a glass filled with amber liquid, he gulps the drink down and then violently flings it against the wall. The glass shatters into several pieces and I gasp, appalled as Edward screams out of the top of his lungs. I'm surprised the neighbors are sleeping through this!

Never mind them; you have to leave, right now! Before he catches you!

It seemed like an eternity as he simply stands there, frozen in place, glaring blankly at the wall. All right, I'm lost. One moment Mr. Masen is playing the piano, the next he is crying and then he acts out in a fit of rage.

The man is seriously troubled.

Finally, Edward breaks out of the trance he was under and wanders away. No, no! Where is he going? The lights suddenly flicker off and I dash towards the right side of his house. Peeking in the living room window nervously, I notice all the lights are off in there too. Well, guess he went upstairs for the night.

Yeah, the show is over! Time to head back inside the house.

I can't stop thinking about everything I just saw and wonder what happened. What made him go from sobbing his heart out, to throwing a glass against the wall? God, I have to quit obsessing over this, over him and find a hobby. If only this damn hole-in-the-wall town is a more entertaining place to live, then I would have better things to do than to spy on the next-door neighbor.

With a heavy sigh, I shake my head and jog back home. Moments later, I'm inside my room again and underneath the covers. My racing, over-filled brain keeps me wide-awake and I pray for sleep to take me. The guilt I'm harboring is eating at me and I feel like utter crap for what I've done. I had no right at all to intrude on Masen's privacy. What is the matter with me?

You're stupidly taken with him, that's what!

No, I'm not.

Okay… that's the end of it. It has to be. We're only neighbors and that's all we'll ever be!

Thankfully, my eyes start feeling heavy and it doesn't take long before they shut.

As the tide of unconsciousness invades me, his face is the last thing I see.

For a second night, Edward Masen is the star of my dreams.

***TP***

**EPOV**

It's time.

I just need to open the gate and walk in.

I'm not sure if I can go through with this. It's been months since I've…visited her grave.

Kate.

I can't do this! I'm not ready or strong enough.

Yes, you are. You have to do this! You need to pay her your respects…one last time.

As much as it hurts, this has to be done. I can't continue living this way; closure is long over-do. I have to let go of the anguish, the resentment, the confusion, and the guilt.

Releasing a shaky breath, I push the cool metal and the gate swings open. My heart weighing heavier with each step I take as wetness burns the corners of my eyes.

I can do this. I have to!

Time seems to move very slowly as I search for her grave. Then, finally, I'm standing in front of it. At least I think it's hers.

Bewildered, I crouch down and study the headstone intently. Suddenly my eyes widen and heart drops to my stomach.

It's blank.

The headstone is blank! No name or date of birth and death listed. Not a single word.

Trembling in disbelief, I panic and tears fall down my cheeks. What the hell is happening? This is where she's buried. I know I'm at the right place! So, why is her tombstone blank?

A strong breeze passing through makes the leaves on the ground swirl around me. Then, before my eyes, a letter appears on the marble headstone.

I

Perplexed, I shake my head. Surely, my mind is playing tricks on me. Pull yourself together, Masen!

All of a sudden, another letter appears and I stare at it in wonder.

S

Soon, more letters mark the stone and my mouth opens in terror.

Isabella Swan.

No…no, no, no!

Dear God, please!

It can't be; it just can't!

Devastated, I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands. "I-I'm s-sorry, Isabella. So sorry…"

Why her? She was so young! How did this happen? Making sense of this is impossible.

Blinking back my tears, I gaze at her name woefully. "Isabella…"

Slowly, I lean over and place my trembling hand on the cool marble, lightly stroking the carved letters with my fingertips.

The sounds of a baby's wails throw me off guard and I twist my head around. God, why are you torturing me? Just stop, please!

Suddenly, a woman appears from behind the trees and my eyes widen in disbelief.

It's Kate!

With an accusing expression, she glares at me lividly. "It's your fault! You did this!"

She's right. Her tragic death was entirely my fault and I will forever carry that burden. It should have been me that day, not her. Not her.

"I know it was, Kate, and I'm sorry…so deeply sorry. It's my fault you're gone." I gaze at her remorsefully and scorching wetness slips out of my eyes.

"Look at what you did, Edward! You're a monster! You did this... you ended her!"

Ended who? Who is she talking about? Wait…oh god; I should have known! Kate wasn't meaning herself, she meant…

There, laying face up next to Kate's feet, is Isabella Swan.

Horrified, I gasp and numbly stand. My heart hammering violently against my ribs as my blood runs cold. Jesus, not Isabella! How could this have happened? What did I do to her?

Taking in the gruesome sight before my eyes, I quiver hysterically. Isabella's lifeless body appears frail and deathly white. After taking a closer look, I notice purple and blue tinted bruises embedded on her slender neck that are about the size of my…my fingertips. I couldn't have, I wouldn't!

"Edward," A voice whispers and I scream as my eyes meet Isabella's.

Looking at me solemnly, she murmurs in a weak voice, "How could you do this to me?"

"No, I didn't. Isabella, I, I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to!" I wail in agony and reach over to touch her.

Then, Isabella and Kate vanish. And I'm alone, surrounded by darkness.

I frantically cover my ears as I hear the baby cry again; this time joined by Kate and Isabella. God, I beg you, please make it stop! Please!

Finally, after many torturous moments, all is silent.

Next thing I see is Isabella lying inside a white casket adorned with an assortment of flowers. Appearing peaceful and lovely in a simple white dress, her reddish brown locks frame her beautiful face.

With a grave heart, I lean in to have a better look. Isabella's eyes open and glare straight at me.

***TP***

I wake up screaming, my hand on top of my racing heart, beads of sweat trickling down my forehead.

Holy shit!

I've never been so frightened from a nightmare in my entire life. Not even the recurring one I have of Kate. As I start to remember bits and pieces of the dream, I struggle to make sense of it. Let's recap; I was at the cemetery where I saw Kate… Isabella Swan too. I vaguely recall visiting Isabella's grave. I don't even understand that one. Why did I even dream about her again, let alone dream about her being dead? What does it all mean?

Whatever the hell that nightmare meant, doesn't matter. I just hope it's the last one that I have about Miss Swan; that girl is affecting my brain much more than she should. To my dismay, flashbacks of our encounter tonight play in my mind.

Dammit!

Just go back to sleep, hopefully this time you'll dream of something else.

After tossing and turning in the bed for a while, I gave up on sleeping. Agitated, I head to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. Now I'm fully awake. My nerves are still rattled from that nightmare though; I need to do something to placate them. I know just what will help, having a strong drink.

Moments later, I pour some bourbon into a tumbler and drink it all in a single gulp. More, need lots more! I help myself to another glass and then saunter out of the kitchen. As I head towards the stairs, something catches my eye and I turn around.

Before long, I'm in the dining room and staring wistfully at my black grand piano. It's been a very long time since I've touched those keys. I'm not even sure if I remember how to play.

Oh yes you do, you haven't forgotten.

No, but the last time I played was for… Kate.

I don't think I can do this.

You have to; you need a distraction!

Taking a deep breath, I sit down on the leather bench and with trembling hands uncover the keys. Allowing my fingers to take command, they rest on the black and ivories.

And I begin to play.

***TP***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, um, yeah... Bella and Edward had some strange dreams right? And sort of similar ones too I think! I will talk more about that in a moment, but first... Personally, I enjoyed the little scene with Bella and Charlie. I adore Charlie in this story; there will be more great Papa Charlie moments to come! Oh and I admit I choked up a little writing the part about Bella looking at the picture of her and Renee. I feel for Bella, its very hard for anyone to lose their mother, so heartbreaking :( Oh and what did you think of the creepy dream that Bella had? Crazy right? I love to know your thoughts on that! Last, what are your thoughts about Bella spying on Mr. Masen again, about what she saw? Oh Bella when, will you learn? LOL. I know that was bad what she did! But, can you blame the girl? Edward is very sexy on the eyes… and fascinating!
> 
> Now on to Edward. Yes, I realize his pov was short, sorry ;( That's all he would give me for the moment. Damn tease he is, haa. What did you think about his nightmare? I mean, he normally has the one just about Kate every single night, but now its changed to one with Bella in it too. Hmm... So now you have an idea of what lead him to play the piano and of course that's what Bella sees when she is spying on him. The next chapter there will be more Edward's pov, explaining what made him break that glass. Also, remember when Tanya showed up at Esme and Carlisle's for lunch? Well, you will get to find out more about what happened after she arrived! Now as for Bella, things are going to get pretty interesting for her in the next chapter as well. It has to do with her visit to La Push. I will give you a little spoiler, ready? **Warning, if you don't want to know, don't read this! Skip these couple of lines!  
> *Okay, one of the La Push boys has an instant thing for Bella. *Hint, it's NOT Jacob* Hee! Oh yeah, things will get interesting, very soon!
> 
> So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably more of a filler and not too much happened but trust me, plenty will in the next one! Promise ;) Speaking of the next chapter, I wish I can say I have it written already. But I don't ;( I wish I could tell you I will have it written in a week and post it asap. But, I cant ;( However, I will try my hardest to finish it very soon! Since its summer and my daughter is off of school, writing time will be a luxury, haa. But, as soon as I have free time, I will write as much as I can for the next chapter. I really don't want to make you all wait too long. You guys have been so patient and supportive, I cant thank you enough. Please continue to hang in there, the wait will be worth it! Thank you for reading, it really means so much! Don't be shy, leave me your thoughts. I read all of them and reply to each one! I love chatting with my readers :) Speaking of, I would be so happy if I had more followers on Twitter. I am Vampgirl792011 on there. I also have a FB, a fanpage called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. And I have a group page too. I would love it if you joined, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction group. The links for them are posted on my profile. On there, I post teasers for upcoming chapters, polls, threads about my stories where we can discuss them, and much more!
> 
> Okay, that's it out of me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter written as soon as I can! Till then leave Grouchward your thoughts :) He loves them, well, if he's in a good mood, haa. Ttys lovelies! xoxo, Leslie


	11. Chapter 10: Catching Up and Awkward Run-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my sweet readers! No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This a real TP update this time, lol. My apologies for the update delay. I had planned to post this chapter a few days ago. However, last week was a busy week getting ready for my daughter's 11th birthday and this past weekend was hectic as well, preparing for the big party which was on Sunday :) Anyway, I'm also sorry about the last "non" chapter I posted but I wanted to get the word out about the Energize Awards. So…guess what? I won! Turning Page won 2nd place for Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction! *squeals* I also won First Place for Most Motivational Reviewer! Major thank you's to those of you who voted and I have to also thank the super sweet Loopylou992 for nominating me for both awards!
> 
> Anyhow, I know you all want to get to reading, so chat with you guys at the end. As always, I thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyers! However, this plot and characterizations are mine. Copyright: LK 2013.
> 
> ***My beta is the very awesome Serenshadow! Without her, you would be reading a mess, lol. Thanks bb so much, love ya!
> 
> ***For those of you who need a refresher, here is a recap for the last chapter:
> 
> Chapter 10 Recap:
> 
> Bella is woken up by Charlie after she falls asleep watching a movie. They share a funny moment, chat a little and then Bella heads to her room for the night. While there, she thinks about her mom and mourns over her. As she drifts off to sleep, she once again thinks about Edward.
> 
> Bella has an alarming, strange dream about Edward and doesn't remember it. She wakes up to a quiet house as Charlie is asleep. She decides to go downstairs and have a glass of milk. As she is finishing her drink, she hears music coming from outside. Curious, Bella goes outside. She discovers the music is coming from Mr. Masen's home. Bella watches him through the window and admires his lovely musical skills.
> 
> Luckily, Bella doesn't get caught. Feeling guilty and paranoid Edward will catch her in the act; Bella decides to go back in the house and goes to sleep.
> 
> In Edward's pov, he also has a very odd and frightening dream about Kate and Bella.
> 
> Unlike Bella, he remembers his dream and is confused as to why he dreamt about Bella Swan.
> 
> Deciding he needs a distraction, Edward plays the piano and is unaware of Bella watching him yet again.
> 
> ***And now I present to you, Chapter 10. Enjoy!

Turning Page  
Chapter 10: Catching Up and Awkward Run-In

**BPOV**

I didn't want the dream to end.

Everything is perfect.

The way the sun's golden rays make the ocean shimmer like diamonds.

And how the warm, smooth sand feels between my toes.

But, what makes this beautiful dream even more perfect is my mother.

Sitting right beside me, she's laughing at Phil's cheesy yet hilarious jokes.

I have my mom again. She's alive and happy. Radiant and stunning.

With a playful twinkle in her grey eyes, she grabs my hand and pulls me up. Then she leads the way towards the inviting water.

As we're splashing each other and giggling, the dream ends.

My eyes are filled with tears as they open. Sniffling, I rub them roughly with the back of hands and yawn deeply. God, I'm exhausted. What time is it?

Turning my head around, I glance at the alarm clock on the night table. It's just past nine a.m. Why do I feel as if I barely slept through the night?

Probably because you woke up in the middle of the night and then spied on the next-door neighbor!

Shaking my head, I sigh and will my damn brain to keep all thoughts of Mr. Masen under lock and key. The sound of thunder rattles me and I groan, irritated at the rain currently tapping my window. Oh how fantastic, nothing like another rainy ass day in good 'ol Forks! Surprise, surprise.

Huffing furiously under my breath, I turn to face the wall and blankly stare at it. I suppose I should get out of bed and face the day sometime. But, I don't want to. I miss mom, Phil, and my home back In Florida.

You promised Renee that you would make the best of things, remember. That you would live your life to the fullest and you would reconnect with Charlie.

Another wave of moisture clouds my eyes and I swallow a thick sob. As Mom had advised, I need to take things one day at a time. Yeah, well I've been doing just that and so far, it hasn't been working out. Today is a new day though. Maybe…

Whoa, what's that smell?

Sitting up, I inhale deeply and tilt my head. Is something…burning?

Something is burning!

Shit! Charlie!

Panicked, I leap off the bed, run to the door, and fling it open. Seconds later, I'm downstairs and heading to the kitchen. Miraculously, I manage to hold in my laughter as my eyes land on Charlie. Granted, I wasn't sure what I'd discover, but I certainly didn't expect this.

Hovering over the stove, he waves his arms around wildly and mutters under his breath, "For fucks sake Swan, this is ridiculous! Its pancakes, not rocket science. What am I doing wrong?"

Chuckling quietly, I shake my head in amusement and tiptoe inside. "Ah, morning dad."

Startled by my entrance, Charlie flinches and drops the spatula he's holding on the counter. "Jesus Christ Bells, you scared the hell out of me!"

Spinning around to face me, he smiles sheepishly and flushes lightly. I laugh and throw him an apologetic gaze. "Sorry dad, didn't mean to. So, um, is everything…all right in here? I smelled something burning."

Snorting, Charlie scrunches up his face in disgust. "Yeah, our breakfast. That's what's burning."

He turns around again and directs his attention back to the stove. "I tried Bells, I did. But, let's face it; your old dad is a hazard in the kitchen."

Grinning, I stroll towards him, reach across, and shut off the stove. Wow, he actually did attempt to cook breakfast, how sweet is that? Poor Charlie, he really is giving his all on the whole dad thing. Picking the spatula off the counter, I use it to flip over the near blackened pancakes.

Jesus, how long did he cook these for?

With a sigh, I put the spatula down and switch on the stove fan, hoping it will air out the burnt stench.

"No worries, Charlie. You gave it a shot, that's what counts and I appreciate it. Besides," I continue to inspect the pancakes and snicker. "Mom was the hazard in the kitchen, remember?"

Charlie guffaws and nods. "Oh I do, all too well. I'm sure she shared the tale with you about the time she set the oven on fire."

Incredulous, I shake my head. "Oh yeah, she did. That's why Phil and I always handled the cooking."

I notice a touch of sadness in Charlie's eyes and my heart sinks. Dammit, I shouldn't have mentioned my stepfather. It's sort of a sensitive subject for him.

Clearing my throat, I ask teasingly, "So, what did these poor pancakes ever do to you to deserve such a fatal death?"

Charlie scowls and narrows his eyes. "Oh, don't be dramatic Bell; they didn't turn out that…"

I shoot him a knowing glare and he laughs. "Alright, I screwed up. What did I do wrong?"

Patting his shoulder affectionately, I furrow my brows. "Well, for starters did you use any butter or cooking spray so that the cakes wouldn't stick?"

Charlie looks at me as if a third eye suddenly appeared in the middle of my forehead. "Ah, no. I didn't think it was necessary too. It's a non-stick pan."

I stifle a giggle. "Doesn't matter dad, sorry. You have to coat the pan with butter or cooking spray before you add the batter. Speaking of, did you even mix it?"

Charlie glowers, clearly agitated by my criticism and I double over in laughter. "Well, I thought I did and…oh forget it! I'll let you make breakfast from now on."

"Deal." Gently, I wrap my arm around his back. "It's okay Charlie, no biggie. I truly do appreciate the attempt. So, would you like me to start over or…?"

Looking embarrassed again, Charlie smirks, "That would be great kid, but unfortunately I used all of the batter."

He glances at the trashcan and I walk over to it, peeking inside. Laughing, I shake my head in disbelief at the sight of several discarded pancakes. "Okay then, how does a bowl of cereal sound?"

***TP***

After breakfast as I'm drying the dishes I washed, the phone rings.

"I'll get it! No need to get up dad!" I holler, dropping the dishtowel and heading towards the phone.

"Thanks Bells, but I'll answer it. It's probably Billy." Charlie enters the kitchen and lifts up the receiver. "Hello?"

Turning around, I direct back to the sink and pick up where I left off. While stacking the cereal bowls inside the cabinet, I listen in on Charlie's conversation.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there. Looking forward to it. Does Sue need me to bring anything?"

I place the clean silverware inside one of drawers and then steal a quick glance out the window. Hmm, wonder what Mr. Masen is up to.

Are you for real, Bella? You are a mess! Find a hobby and fast! Your fascination with him is becoming more and more disturbing.

I exhale sharply, shake my head, and put the glasses away. Once I'm finished, I notice Charlie is back in the living room, lounging on his beloved recliner. Some type of sports program is on the flat screen as I peek in the living room on my way up the stairs.

"Thanks for cleaning up, kiddo." Charlie calls out.

"No problemo, dad." I walk into the living room and fold my arms over my chest. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Charlie twists around to face me and grins. "We're invited to Sue Clearwater's for dinner. Need to be at her home by 3:30."

Three thirty? That's an early dinner. Unless…Oh I suppose it's starting early to give everyone a chance to hang out before we eat. Greaaat!

"Okay, sounds cool." I try to sound and appear excited, but Charlie sees right through my poor performance.

His face expresses concern and guilt as he says, "Listen, I'm sure you're probably nervous about meeting people you barely remember. But, they're harmless, promise. They already love you and I think you'll like them too."

I nod my head and smile half-heartedly. "Yeah, I admit, I'm sort of nervous. But, I'm sure it will be fun."

Charlie raises a brow and gazes at me thoughtfully. "You take after your old man. You prefer to keep to yourself, I understand. However, this will be good for you Bells. Meeting new people and making new friends. Sue's kids are great and of course you already know Jake."

"Yep, I do. I definitely like to thank him again for the awesome work he did on the truck. And you're right, making new friends wouldn't hurt."

I miss my old friends though, so much.

Moments later, I'm in my room thinking about what to do until it's time to leave later. First, I take a shower and after get dressed for the day. Once I'm ready with nowhere to be for a few more hours, I grab my laptop and stretch out on the bed. As I wait for the computer to load up, my eyes land on the window. The sound of rain attacking the glass causes me to groan. I hope this damn rain lets up by the time we leave! It would be nice to see some sunshine for once.

Sighing in frustration, I turn my attention back to my laptop. Quickly, I sign into my email account and glance at the long list of messages I've received.

Damn, I didn't realize it's been that long since I've checked them. I delete several junk emails and then briefly peek at the messages that are from my former classmates. It wasn't necessary to actually read them since I'm 99% sure all of them are concerning Renee. I can't handle reading their words of condolences and sympathies right now.

It is just too painful.

Blinking back tears, I chew on my lower lip and take a deep breath. Be strong Bella, you promised her. Be strong!

I sign off and then pull up Facebook. It has been forever and a day since I have logged on. I suppose I was afraid to. To be honest, I didn't want to converse with anyone after Mom's death because I knew my Facebook would be bombarded with messages and wall posts. Don't get me wrong, I'm appreciative of everyone's love and concern. I know they mean well. It is just… I felt if I acknowledged all of their messages, then it would make her death even more…real.

It is still so hard and devastating. I miss her so very much.

With a forlorn sigh, I lock my eyes on the screen. Whoa, holy crap! That is a ton of messages and notifications. I can't look. I just cannot bring myself to read all of them just yet. However, I should at least express my gratitude to everyone in a status and tell them that I'm holding up fine. I took care of it and as I'm about to sign off, I hear a notification chime. Glancing down at the bottom of the screen, I see I have a new instant message from Bree I'm All That Tanner.

Damn, I forgot to text her after our brief phone call on Friday! I promised her before I left I would shoot her a quick text or call her at least every other day. Some best friend I am! Eagerly, I click on the window and read her message.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Hey hooch, what's the deal? Are your fingers broken? Did you forget to text a ho or what?

Laughing, I shake my head in disbelief. I miss the hell out of her already. If only I were in Florida right now, we would probably be chilling at her house. The Tanner home was my second home, I spent the night there nearly every other weekend and Bree always crashed at my place as well. Bree and I have been best girls since the eighth grade. She was the first friend I made when I moved to Jacksonville with Mom and Phil.

I can't even imagine how I'll survive my last year of high school without her. We were supposed to savor senior year together. A wave of sadness assails my heart and moisture coats my eyes. God, why am I so emotional today?

Frustrated, I rub my eyes with my hands, take a deep breath and type rapidly.

Bella Swan: Hey BreeBree, sorry I haven't had a chance to call or text you. And no, my fingers aren't broken biotch! I'm just…adjusting.

Seconds pass and Bree replies.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: It's cool, you know I'm playing, Is! So, really, how are things going? How's your dad and are you enjoying the fantabulous Forks weather? *snorts*

Oh, that bitch! I knew she would tease me about the weather! Bree knows me too well, she is very aware of my hate for the rain and the cold.

Bella Swan: Well, it's going. When I got here I had to redecorate my bedroom. Charlie left it untouched since the last time I visited years ago. Don't you dare laugh BT I know you are!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Haha!

Bella Swan: :p ! Yeah laugh it up hooch! Anyway, my dad is…well he's Charlie. LOL. He's doing great and really trying at the dad thing.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: That's good Issy, right?

Bella Swan: Oh yeah, it is. It's also weird in some ways too. It's as if we have to get to know each other again. So much time has passed since I last saw him. Anyhow, oh yes I just LOVE the fucking endless rain here! *eye roll*

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Lmao! Oh, I am sure you love it girl, jk! I wish I were there with you. I bet you are so bored.

Bella Swan: Believe it or not, not really.

I frown and reflect on my encounters with scumbag Tyler, chatty Jessica, and Mr. Grouchy Pants aka Mr. Masen.

Bella Swan: Some interesting things have happened in the two days I've been here.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Seriously? Okay, spill ho!

For over an hour, my bestie and I catch up on everything. I share all about what happened at the diner, the Thriftway, and my conversation with Edward last night. It felt good to vent it all out and read Bree's hilarious responses. Then it was her turn to catch me up to speed; nothing much has changed since I last saw her a few days ago. She dished the latest gossip on my former classmates and gushed a little about the new guy she just started dating before I left.

Bree also told me about her run-in with Phil at Target last night. Immediately, I asked her how he was holding up and she was straight with me, expressing her concerns for him. Finding out how miserable Phil is just crushes my heart. My mom was his whole world. I don't know if he will, or could ever move forward. I need to call him soon and check in. I did text him shortly after Charlie picked me up at the airport Friday, letting him know that I arrived safely. However, we haven't talked since.

I break from my thoughts as another message from Bree pops up.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: So, what are you going to do about that hot, asshole neighbor of yours?

Shaking my head, I chuckle and respond.

Bella Swan: Nothing BreeBree, what are you mental? I told you he is much older than I am and he's a widower!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Yeah, yeah I know. It's really terrible and sad what happened to his wife. But, didn't you say she passed away like almost two years ago?

Bella Swan: Yes, and your point?

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Stop spying on the dude like a freaky ass stalker and make a move!

Throwing my hands up, I groan in agitation. I love Bree truly, but sometimes I wonder if she actually thinks things through before she says them. Come on this is Bree you are talking about; you know she doesn't!

Bella Swan: I'm NOT a freaky stalker, sort of. And I am not going to make a move. I don't even really know him. Or like him much and he obviously hates me.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Oh blah, blah! You're over-thinking this! Say, you should go and see if he has a profile on here.

I snort and roll my eyes.

Bella Swan: Oh, I highly doubt it!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Bull-shit! Almost everyone has a Facebook. My 65-year-old Nana has one! What's his name again? I'll look him up.

Panicking, my eyes widen and my heart leaps to my throat.

Bella Swan: Oh no, no, no! Don't even think about it BT, or I swear!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: You'll do what? You are all the way over there and I am here!

Evil smiley faces pop up on the screen and I type out angry face ones in return.

Bree I'm All That Tanner: OOO… I'm scared! *LOL* Oh, I remember, it's Edward Masen, right?"

Dammit Bella you shouldn't have told her his name! Dumbass!

Bella Swan: No, no Bree, don't you dare!

For crying aloud, I have already invaded the man's privacy too much and now my friend is going to, too!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Too late Issy, I'm browsing his profile. Here's the link, you know you wanna peek!

Bella Swan: Stop fucking with me Tanner! He doesn't have a…

Curious, I idiotically click the link and the screen changes. There it is. He actually does have a Facebook! No, I can't. I should not even consider looking at it, it's wrong!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: So, are you looking? Hot damn that man is tasty looking!

Bella Swan: Bree!

Bree I'm All That Tanner: Oh and wow that must have been his wife. She was gorgeous!

All right, the curiosity is killing me! But, I refuse to take even a tiny peek. I inhale sharply and type with trembling hands.

Bella Swan: Hey babes, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get going.

Well, that is somewhat true. I do need to get ready for the Clearwater's gathering, though it isn't for a while yet.

As we are saying our good-bye's Bree just had to take jabs at me about Edward. I playfully told her to fuck off, and then promised her I would text her tomorrow and share about my visit to La Push. After turning off the instant messenger, I finally take a long look at Edward's profile.

There it is.

Edward Masen's facebook page.

What is the matter with you? Go do something productive, now!

I can't. His cover photo foolishly draws me in and I'm unwilling to peel my eyes away from it. The picture is of him and his wife. I recognize her instantly from her obituary photo.

She was beautiful. I mean supermodel type of beautiful. And as for Edward…wow, who knew he could clean up so nicely! It's a pleasant surprise to see what his face looks like without the full-grown beard he sports and with shorter hair. Yet, that isn't what made Mr. Masen appear undeniably handsome. It was the wide grin spread on his lips and the twinkle in his greens. He looked happy and madly in love.

What a stunning couple!

I wonder when this picture was taken and what occurred then. Oh, why am I thinking about this? It's none of my business! This is highly inappropriate. But, I'm unable to help myself and continue staring at their faces.

Its incredible how completely different he looked! Moving on, I navigate the rest of his page, but find that there's little else I am able to see. I would need to send him a friend request in order to browse through his photo albums, read his personal info and everything else.

After gazing at his profile for a couple of more minutes, I start feeling guilty and hastily log off Facebook. I can't believe what I just did. For God sakes, I even told Edward I would quit prying into his business! That's it. I need to stop thinking about him, snooping on him and do something else to cure my boredom.

Read, that's a good idea. I'll read a book.

I turn off my laptop, place it on my desk, and head over to my bed. Picking my Kindle off the night table, I switch it on and make myself comfortable. I am so close to finishing this fantastic supernatural/romance story and I'm eager to find out how it will end. It takes a while to get into the chapter as I'm still thinking about Mr. Masen. Before long, I'm reading the final chapter and I'm at an intense action sequence when I hear knocking. Startled, I flinch and glance nervously at my door.

"Bells, are you ready? We should get going in about five minutes." Charlie announces, knocking on the wood again.

Leaving? What? Shit, what time is it? I reach over for my cell and gaze at the screen. It's just after three already! Where did the day go?

"Ah, yeah Dad, I'm ready! I was just reading. I'll be right down."

Charlie laughs lightly. "No prob, kiddo. See you in a moment."

As soon as I hear Charlie's footsteps, I leap off the bed and head towards my closet. I fling the door open and steal a glance at the mirror behind it. Hmm, I'm not too sure about the shirt I'm wearing. Need to find something different to put on. Hurriedly, I search for the blouse I want to wear, find it and a minute later, I'm all set to go. Just as I pick up my hoodie off the desk chair, my eyes train on the window.

Don't even think about it!

"Bells, it's time!" Charlie hollers. I'm slightly peeved and grateful for his interruption.

I breathe a sigh of relief the second I step outside and realize there is no rain in sight, for now at least. As Charlie and I stroll to his police cruiser, the sound of a door opening makes my stomach flip.

Oh, God…Mr. Masen is leaving his house too! What are the odds? Well, this could get very awkward. No, it won't! He'll probably ignore Charlie and me and drive off to wherever he is heading.

I try my hardest to look at anything else but him and fail miserably. Our eyes briefly meet as he saunters towards his fancy ass vehicle and my heart pounds against my chest.

Just keep calm Bella! See, he's leaving. He is opening the car door and…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Masen." Charlie greets and I glare at him in shock.

Dammit Charlie! I try to keep it together as Edward slowly twists around to face us. God, I hope he doesn't rat me out to Charlie. If dad finds out that I've been spying on Edward and about the confrontation we had at Thriftway, I'll most likely spend the rest of the summer in my room. Worse, Charlie will make sure that chatty server Rhonda hires me at the diner! I shudder over the unpleasant thought.

"Afternoon, Chief Swan." Mr. Masen's smooth voice responds. "How are you today?"

Though his tone is cordial, I didn't miss the underline of edginess to it.

Studying him worriedly, I wait for Edward to reveal all to Charlie. Please don't say anything, please! I beg you!

"I'm doing alright, thank you Edward." Quickly, Charlie offers me a reassuring gaze and smile. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Edward Masen."

With his eyes on mine, Edward walks across the lawn and halts a short distance from where I'm standing. I gulp hard and attempt to placate my nerves but to no avail. My chest is aching and my palms are sweaty.

For Christ sakes Bella, chill! Don't make yourself appear suspicious! Pretend you don't know him.

But, what if he tells Charlie we already met and blabs everything else to him and…

My eyes widen as Edward extends out his hand for me to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He murmurs in a collected, tight voice.

Charlie clears his throat, breaking me out of the trance I was under and casts me a questioning glare. Crap, he caught me staring at Edward longer than I should have!

Nervously, I wrap my hand over Mr. Masen's and shake it loosely. God, his hand is so soft and warm; it feels nice. Really nice.

Bella, focus!

"Um, it's good to meet y-you as well Ed-, I mean err, Mr. Masen."

Hastily, Edward drops my hand and takes a step back. Geez, what's his deal this time? Do I have the cooties or something? Or do I stink? I wait for Masen to drop the bomb but instead to my surprise, he switches his attention back to Charlie.

"It looks like the weather is clearing up, heading some place special?"

Come again? Why would he freaking care where Charlie and I are heading!

"Actually, we are. I'm taking Bella over to La Push to visit some friends." Charlie answers, giving Edward a peculiar look.

Huh, I wonder why Charlie is looking at him that way until I notice a distressing expression on Edward's face. What's up with him? Does he have a problem with us going to La Push? If so, why? And why hasn't he spilled all to Charlie yet?

"Well, that sounds…nice. I apologize for cutting this short, but I need to be leaving now. I have somewhere to be. Enjoy the rest of your day, Chief Swan," Edward flashes a tight-lipped grin and grumbles softly. "Bella."

He spins on his heel and practically races to his car; an aggravated look on his face.

Okay, what in the world was that all about?

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Charlie shaking his head as he mumbles something under his breath. Then I study Edward as he gets in his car and slams the door closed.

Seriously, I don't understand this guy! He missed the perfect opportunity to tell Charlie about what I did Friday night. He didn't even mention our conversation last night or tattle about how he found me smoking. What gives?

"Oh, shit!" Charlie hisses, breaking my train of thought and I gaze at him in concern.

"What? What is it dad?"

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nothing kid, don't worry. I just remembered that I left a couple of things in the house I'm supposed to bring. Be right back. Your door is open by the way."

He nudges his head in my direction and I nod. "Okay, I'll just be here waiting."

Hurriedly, Charlie jogs over to the house. I watch as he unlocks the door and goes inside. My eyes then flit to Edward's car and as I hear the engine roar to life, my heart skips a beat. Without thinking better of it, I run across the lawn and head straight to his car.

No, what are you doing? Get back to the cruiser right now, before Charlie catches you!

Taking a deep, trembling breath, I tap the driver's side window with my hand. Immediately, Edward's eyes lock with mine and a feeling of panic hits my chest.

Oh boy, he looks pissed, really pissed! So, that's nothing new with him.

His expression is livid as Edward stares me down for a long five seconds before the window slides down.

"What?" he barks through clenched teeth.

Call me crazy but I'm starting to think his moodiness is a tad sexy.

Cutting to the chase, I ask. "Why didn't you say anything to my dad?"

Mr. Masen quirks his eyebrow and flashes me an innocent look. "Ah, actually I did Isabella. You were there. I wished your father a good afternoon and then asked him about the-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Folding my arms across my chest, I glare at him, confused. "Why didn't you seize the opportunity to tell him that you caught me smoking? Or about our run-in at the store?"

Amused, Edward shakes his head and laughs. "Are you serious? Do you really want me to tell him, Isabella? By the way, you left out what you did on Friday night. You know, when you spied on-"

"I didn't spy on you!" I cut in sharply.

I don't believe the nerve of him! Will he never let that shit go?

"Keep denying it all you like, but you and I both know the truth."

Oh, what an asshole! Suddenly, a wave of rage courses throughout my body and it takes everything in me to remain calm.

"Look, I just need to know why-"

"I don't have time for this, Isabella. Rest assured I have no intention of telling Chief Swan about your filthy, unhealthy habit nor about anything else that had transpired between us."

I should be relieved that he's given his word. Instead, I'm bewildered. Why won't he rat me out to Charlie?

As I'm struggling to find my voice, Edward continues, "In return, I expect you to honor the promise you made last night. You do remember it, don't you?"

Of course I do! How could I forget?

Edward observes me closely as he waits for my answer and an icy shiver races up my spine. Dammit, I hate feeling intimidated by him! That is exactly what he wants; he knows he is getting underneath my skin and I'm sure it gives him some of sort of twisted pleasure. Just when I consider cutting him a break, he gives me another reason to dislike him!

"Ah, yeah, of course I remember. Sorry I bothered you. It won't happen again, for real this time."

Shit, why did I say that?

"Glad to hear it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Edward flashes a quick grin, turns his head around and faces the windshield.

The automatic window slides up and I huff furiously under my breath.

God, what a freaking jerk!

All of a sudden, I hear a door slam shut and I whip my head around. Shoot, Charlie's back!

Hurriedly, I race to the cruiser as he's locking up, open the door and climb in. I have to play it cool as if I was being a good little daughter and sitting in the car the entire time. I just hope Charlie didn't see my stupid ass running away from Edward's car. My eyes shift to him and I watch as Edward backs out of his driveway and speeds down the street like a maniac.

"Ah, earth to Bells?" Charlie's voice snaps and I cringe in my seat, breaking out of my trance.

Shit, I didn't even hear him getting in the car!

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he glares at me critically and my face immediately reddens.

Great, just give yourself away why don't you! Perhaps he didn't see me blatantly gawking at Mr. Masen. You had better hope so!

"Nothing, dad. So, um, are you ready to go? Did you get everything you needed to bring?"

Charlie nods, looking at me suspiciously, as he starts the car. Avoiding his gaze, I glance out the window and keep quiet. God, I hope he didn't see me talking to Edward. If he did, I am in deep trouble!

Silence permeates the cruiser for several minutes and just when I begin to think the coast is clear, Charlie speaks.

"I noticed that, you know. Back at the house…the way you were watching Mr. Masen."

I shrug and try to appear indifferent. "No, I wasn't."

Charlie side glances at me, his expression grave as he grips the steering wheel firmly.

Oh, oh, this isn't good. He looks a little pissed, but even more concerned. I sense a lecture coming! If only I wasn't such a fucking idiot, then Charlie wouldn't have caught me red-handed.

"Do I need to remind you Bells, that I am a cop? Part of my job is to be perceptive."

Charlie frowns, a pensive look in his eyes as he adds, "Listen, I get it. Well, sort of. Teenage girls find a man like Mr. Masen to be, uh,"

Instantly, a blush sweeps over my cheeks and my mouth hangs wide open. Oh no, I have to stop him before this discussion turns very embarrassing!

"Dad, stop! Say no more! You have it all-"

"Kiddo, let me finish." Charlie intercedes harshly. "Mr. Masen is…look; I meant what I said. I want you to stay away from Edward Masen. The less you interact with him, the better. This is not a request Bella."

All right, that's it! Charlie is going to give me some answers, right now!

His demand makes zero sense, if he wants me to keep my distance from Edward, then why did he introduce him to me?

I need to know why Charlie is so persistent about this. Sure, Edward is a huge jackass and all moody. However, he doesn't seem to be so awful that I should stay away from him!

Underneath his moodiness is a man with a wounded heart who is still grieving over his deceased wife. What is so horrible about that?

"Why, dad? I don't understand why you want me to avoid him. Weren't you the one who just introduced him to me like five minutes ago?" Dammit, it was probably a stupid idea to question Charlie. But I want to understand his reasoning.

Charlie exhales deeply, his face worn with fret. "Well, for starters, he's too old for you. And I introduced him to you to be polite, nothing more. Listen Bells… Mr. Masen prefers to keep to himself. He's been through a lot."

I already know this! And why did he bring up Edward's age? Charlie is making it sound like I'm crushing on the guy, which I'm not. Something else doesn't make sense either. Charlie seems to have a dislike for Edward, yet according to Edward, he and my father have spoken on a couple of occasions. Too bad I can't point that out without Charlie finding out about my encounter with him last night.

Clearing my throat, I finally say, "I know dad, you mentioned that before. But, why won't you tell me anything else? What happened to him, what's his story? And what is the real reason why you want me to have nothing to do with him?"

Dad's jaw clenches as his brows furrow together. "Because Bells, I just…the man is complicated and I don't want you to get involved with someone like that."

Too late dad, I already am somewhat involved. Well, not the good involved. As much as I am trying to fight it, I'm becoming more enthralled by Edward Masen than I should be.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is.." I begin to protest, stopping when Charlie glares at me pointedly.

Okay, I need to reassure him so that he gets off my back! Put on your best performance, Swan!

"Dad, you don't need to worry. I'm not interested in him, really. A little curious, maybe. But that's all."

Are you trying to convince Charlie of that, or yourself?

A look of relief settles on his face. "That's good, kid. Glad to hear it."

A moment of silence lingers and then I idiotically open my mouth and ask, "Dad, can you at least answer me one thing, why don't you like him?"

Dad shakes his head angrily and replies, "It isn't that I don't like him. I just don't trust him Bell, let's leave it at that."

Ugh, not good enough! I still have a nagging suspicion that my father knows so much more than he's letting on. But, what is it that he knows and why won't he just freaking tell me? A part of me is very tempted to share what I already know about Edward. Maybe if I tell him, then he will finally crack. Highly doubtful!

Forget it; I just need to put that idea out of my mind. I don't care to get into another heavy conversation with dad. Once today was enough. There's no need to ruin our afternoon and our moods. I'll keep my mouth closed for now and just do as he wants. I will stay clear of Edward and remain out of his business.

Are you kidding? Good luck with that!

"Bells?"

"Oh, um… yeah, dad, message received. Stop worrying, I have zero interest in him. I'll stay away from him, promise."

Charlie nods in approval and smiles. "I believe you kid and thank you for giving your geezer father peace of mind. Anyhow, were almost in La Push, just a few more minutes."

Grinning half-heartedly, I face the window again. "Alright, cool."

More than anything, I truly want to keep my word to Charlie and I should. However, I can't. I know I can't. I am too captivated with Edward now.

I want to learn more about him. I want to continue seeing him and talking to him. God, help me!

This isn't good, is it?

During the remainder of the trip, my mind races with thoughts of Edward.

Yep, it's official, I am in way over my head.

***TP***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whoa, what a long chapter, right? I hope that makes up for the update delay! And so much happened too! What did you guys think of Charlie's mishap with the pancakes? Poor guy really is trying to make up for loss time. I think it is so cute and I personally enjoy him and Bella's banter! I also liked how Charlie gave Bella good fatherly advice about her making new friends. I'm enjoying writing how their relationship is developing again. What did you all think of Bella and Bree's convo on FB? I loved writing that scene; I think Bree is hilarious and a great friend to Bella! Here is a little spoiler: I am thinking of having Bree make a visit to Forks in a future chapter. What do you think of that idea?
> 
> Oh and I am sure I will hear it from some of you about Bella snooping around Edward again, lol. Hey, in Bella's defense, Bree encouraged her, jk! Yeah, Bella needs to quit checking up on Edward. All right, so I really want to read your thoughts about Charlie and Bella's run in with Edward! Um, yeah, he is still as grouchy as ever, isn't he? I just loved him and Bella's chat while Charlie was back inside the house. Speaking of Charlie, yes, he did notice Bella hanging by Edward's car and he knows she talked to him. Hence why he gave her that warning. Think Bella will keep her word to Charlie and will actually stay away from Edward? And what is Charlie's deal with Edward? Hmm…
> 
> So, I have a feeling many of you miss Edward's pov, as do I :( I am sorry, Bella has been very chatty these past 3 chapters. But, guess what? Grouchward is making a BIG comeback! The next chapter will be in his pov only, yea! I have missed writing him, though it's emotionally draining to at times. Are any of you curious as to what will happen when Bella visits La Push? You will find that out in Chapter 12. I am excited for that chapter as well. Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as did I writing it. Please take the time to leave me your thoughts! It would mean so much to me and it drives me to keep going, it truly does. Leave Grouchward some love! Oh and I also ask for your patience, the next chapter probably wont be posted for awhile :( I haven't written it yet and it takes me about a few weeks just to write one chapter. I will try to hurry though!
> 
> Till next time, love to hear from you! Thanks so much for reading and for all of your awesome support! A reminder you can follow me on Twitter: Vampgirl792011, on FB: Vampgirl79 Fanfiction Fan Page and I also have a group on FB called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Feel free to join, links are all on my profile. See you soon! XO, Leslie


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontations and Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Taps microphone* Is this thing on? No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you, this is an actual Turning Page update! Surprised? Happy? I hope so! This is my Christmas gift to my VERY patient, amazing, and supportive readers! You all deserve a HUGE apology! I feel very awful :( I did not mean for nearly five months to go by without an update. All I can tell you is the usual, but I hope understandable excuse, life is busy! Well besides that, Grouchward was giving me a hard time too, damn him! LOL. Some days he wanted to talk, some he didn't. But, finally, he opened up to me. And he really did! This a very long chapter just for you wonderful people to make up for the long delay. Its all in Edward's pov. Anyway, I'll hush now so you can get to reading :) Talk with you more at the bottom!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: It's Stephenie Meyer's and it always will be! I am so grateful to her for allowing us authors to have some playtime with her characters! However, this story line, characterizations are mine! L.K. 2013
> 
> ***My beta is the fantastic and very supportive Serenshadow who spent a couple of days betaing this long chapter! Give her a around of applause. Thank you my dear friend!
> 
> ***One more thing, if you don't recall what happened in the previous chapter, I suggest you skim it over before you start reading this one!***

**Turning Page**

**Chapter 11: Confrontations and Painful Memories**

****EPOV****

 

If only this was real.

If only her soft fingertips were actually caressing my chest, and her warm, silky lips were brushing over mine.

Unfortunately, this is just a dream.

A beautiful, passionate, perfect dream.

My eyes roll in the back of my head as her hips sway back and forth in flawless rhythm. God, she feels so damn incredible; her slick and hot opening sliding over my throbbing cock just right as she picks up her pace.

Our bodies are lightly glistening in sweat as we roughly slam together. Jesus, I need more, more of her. I can't get enough. I need to be deeper inside of her.

Thrusting my length further inside her wetness, I clutch her waist firmly and lock my eyes with hers.

"You're so beautiful." I murmur tenderly, stroking her jaw with the back of my fingers. "I missed you…very much."

"As did I." she gasps, rocking her hips harder, gazing at me lovingly. "I love you Edward, always."

"Always, my sweet Kate." I concur, my voice filled with intense emotion. Gently, I tilt her head to the side and press my lips on her neck. I love how wonderfully soft and warm her skin is.

I kiss down her throat fervidly, between her breasts and pause right at her taut nipples.

"Edward, please," she pleads with a desperate, aroused gleam in her blue-grays.

Gazing at her seductively, I eagerly and slowly wrap my mouth over her hardened nipple. Curling my tongue over her smooth skin, I suck it roughly and release it quickly. Her body quivers and I groan deeply, feeling her inner walls clench tightly around my dick.

She's getting close; I can feel it. And so am I. However, I don't want this to end, not just yet. I need to slow things down a notch.

Carefully, I help Kate roll onto her back and position myself on top of her. Instinctively, she wraps her legs around my hips and curls her arms over my shoulders.

"Oh, Eddie, please. I need you back inside me, now." Her lips assail mine with such force and fervor it renders me breathless.

Christ, she feels fucking unbelievable! Her body was designed just for me, only me. I have missed making love to her so much.

Slowly, I push my hardness inside of her, inch by inch and move in a gentle pace. Kate runs her fingers through my hair and grips it lightly at the ends. Moaning into her mouth, I kiss her ardently and our tongues frantically swirl together, doing a sensual dance.

As I rock my body faster, I feel the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. Though I wanted to cool things down, this feels too mind-blowing. I want it harder and faster now. Our lips break free from the kiss and I shut my eyes, plunging inside her damp heat with rapid, forceful thrusts.

"Yes, God, yes! Oh, Mr. Masen, harder. Fuck me harder!"

Wait…hold up, did Kate just call me Mr. Masen? Why would she, unless…Oh shit! No, Jesus Christ, no! That wasn't even Kate's voice. Oh God, no!

Timidly, I open my eyes and stare right into a pair of familiar brown ones.

It's Isabella Swan.

Oh dear god!

This isn't happening. What is she doing here? Where is Kate?

Throwing me a look of concern, Isabella caresses the side of my face and whispers, "What's wrong, baby?"

"B-Bella?" I stammer in appall as she leans in and brushes her lips with mine ardently.

Then, everything quickly faded.

*****TP*****

I wake up gasping, beads of sweat trickling down my forehead. Suddenly, my head begins to pound and I wince in pain. Shit, what a great way to start the day!

Hey, maybe things aren't so bad after all. My eyes lower, landing on my crotch and I furrow my brows, confused.

Why am I…hard?

Oh, that's right, the dream! I had a dream last night, a very hot and detailed one at that.

Gingerly, I slowly sit up and pull my hair with my fingers. I dreamt about making love to Kate. It was astonishing, sensual, and beautiful.

It felt so real and she was so damn amazing. Tears prickle the corners of my eyes and I blink them away. If only that dream was true, if only she was still alive. God, I still long for her like crazy!

I wish the dream were longer, what woke me up anyway? Suddenly, a realization hits me and my heart beats violently against my chest.

That's right;  _she_ ruined the rest of my beautiful dream!

Isabella Swan.

She just appeared out of nowhere. One moment I was making love to Kate and then the next thing I know, Isabella is in her place. For crying aloud, why would I even have a dream about having sex with Isabella? What is the matter with me? That's twisted and entirely inappropriate! I don't even like the girl. I'm not even remotely attracted to her!

_Really? Then why did you check her out the night you caught her spying on you? Don't you remember that you stared at her backside longer than necessary as she was picking up her cigarette off the grass?_

I did not! I mean, why would I? She's much too young and is certainly not my type. Isabella Swan is nothing more than still a thorn on my side that I can't get rid of. To say she irritates the shit out of me is a severe understatement. Even so, I can't deny that she and I shared a little bonding moment last night. Speaking to Isabella about her mother stirred up some painful memories.

I understand more than almost anyone else does what she's going through. The loss of a parent is truly heartbreaking. One is never the same after; a big portion of their heart is forever shattered. I do sympathize for Isabella, but that's it.

Dammit, why can't I stop thinking about that dream, about her? I don't understand it! I'm not fixated with her as she clearly is with me.

 _Are you sure?_ Yes, I'm sure, completely sure! Why am I even giving her another thought? I have better things to think about!

For instance, the gathering at my parent's home yesterday afternoon. It went better than I could ever have anticipated. Honestly, I didn't expect my family to be so understanding and forgiving.

_Of course they would be, there your family and they love you no matter what._

It didn't dawn on me how much I missed being a part of their lives until I reunited with them. I want to make up for lost time, starting with my wonderful niece and nephew. I had discussed with Emmett and Rosalie during lunch yesterday about the possibility of taking them out for the day.

Now I just need to figure out where to take them, I want this day to be special and fun for them. Perhaps the zoo is the best option, I remember that's one of their favorite places to visit; or the aquarium is another great idea.

The dull ache in my head increases and a wave of nausea attacks my stomach. Perfect, just perfect. A trip to the bathroom might be in order. This is exactly what I deserve for drinking more than I should have last night. I don't even recall much of what happened before I went to bed. Sighing heavily, I carefully leap off the bed and head straight to the bathroom.

Okay, I really should ease up on the late night drinking.

I felt as if I just threw up some of my guts! I groan tiredly, turn on the faucet, and splash my face with some ice-cold water. There, that's better. I grab a hand towel off the counter and pat my face dry. Noticing my reflection in the mirror, I give myself a long once over and sigh.

Damn, now I understand why Esme was fussing over my appearance. This mountain man look really doesn't suit me and makes me appear much older than I am. I rub my bushy beard with my hands and study it thoughtfully. For some unknown reason, I'm unwilling to part the beard and my lengthy hair just yet. Quickly, I shut off the light, leave the bathroom and head downstairs.

A strong pot of coffee is just what I need.

Just as I almost reach the last step, a chime catches my attention. Groaning, I drag myself back upstairs and retrieve my cell from my nightstand. The second I read the incoming text message, I roll my eyes and curse under my breath. Great, this makes my shitty ass morning even worse! Sighing in frustration, I sit down on the edge of the bed and reread the text.

_Tanya Denali: Eddie, baby, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about yesterday. I wish we didn't fight and I'm sorry for ruining your family gathering. Allow me make it up to you? Let's meet for lunch or dinner. Call me please. XXO_

Shaking my head in disbelief, I slam my phone down on the table and rub the back of my neck angrily. I swear to God I think that woman is bipolar! It doesn't make any sense. Yesterday, Tanya repeatedly tried to flirt with me right in front of my family during lunch. Then she attempts to seduce me the instant we are alone in my parent's kitchen as I was cleaning up.

When I refused her advances, she went ballistic and today she is playing innocent, expecting all to be forgotten. I don't think so! Regrettably, I remember every detail of what went down and it wasn't pleasant. If I never see Tanya Denali again, it would be a blessing!

My mind suddenly drifts, taking me back to yesterday's events...

_Thankfully, I was able to make a fast getaway from Tanya immediately after we finished eating lunch. I had offered to help Esme with the clean up in the kitchen and luckily Alice was distracting Tanya by chatting with her about fashion. It was nice to have a few moments alone with my adoptive mother. Without missing a beat, she gave me the mom speech, voicing her concerns about me and offering kind, thoughtful advice. As hard as it is to admit, she was right about everything._

_It's time for me to reflect on what I want to do next with my life and continue moving forward, not looking back. Esme assured me that she and Carlisle, along with the rest of my family, would be there for me every step of the way. I am eternally grateful that I have such a supportive, caring family. I certainly don't deserve their kindness and forgiveness after I turned my back on them for so long. Esme also made sure to point out that I need to quit beating myself up over it and that there was nothing for her and Carlisle to forgive me for._

_The amount of weight that lifted off my shoulders after our conversation was staggering. I felt more at ease and very thankful to have my family back in my life._

_As I was washing the dishes, I suggested to Esme that she should join everyone back in the living room. I assured her that I could handle the rest of the clean up and Esme gave me a warm, loving embrace, and thanked me for my assistance. I kissed her on the cheek and thanked her as well for all of her advice and guidance._

_Moments passed and I was alone and lost in my thoughts. As I was drying the last plate, I felt soft hands cover my eyes. A potent, nauseating scent filled my nostrils and my back instantly tensed. Oh no! God, please don't let it be who I think it is…_

" _Guess who, Tiger?" a lust etched voice whispered inside my ear._

_I shuddered in disgust and stepped to the side as Tanya tried to snake her arms around my waist. "What do you want, Tanya?" I snapped through clenched teeth and turned around to face her._

_Tanya waved her hands defensively and pouts. "Whoa, easy there, sugar! I'm here to check in on you and see if you needed any more help."_

_Does she seriously think I'm that stupid?_

_I flashed a sarcastic grin and held up the last plate I just washed. "Ah, thanks Tanya, but no thanks. As you can see, I just finished up. Now if you'll excuse me."_

_I spun around, paid her no mind, and placed the dish inside the cabinet. Tanya sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes in irritation._

_Dammit, can't she take a hint?_

" _So, Eddie. I've been trying to…I mean, I want to apologize to you. About the message I left on your voicemail the other night."_

_Her tone was sweet, too damn sweet, which could only mean that she has something up her sleeve. As much as I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt for Kate's sake, I know Tanya Denali all too well. She always has an agenda and she is one of the most self-absorbed people I know, which is more the reason why I was truly not in the mood to have a conversation with her._

_Therefore, I decided to be the better person and told her that it's forgotten and to move on._

" _Are you really over it, Eddie?" Tanya asked in a voice dripped with sarcasm._

_My hands curled into tight fists and I took a couple of deep breaths before spinning around to face her again._

" _Yes, I'm over it, Tanya. There's nothing more for us to discuss." I dropped the dishtowel on the counter and started to walk away._

_Tanya grabbed a hold of my wrist, halting me mid-step and I glared at her furiously._

" _I wasn't finished, Tiger. Look, I'm sorry for what I said on that message. It was the grief talking and-"_

" _Oh, don't even go there, Tanya! Don't you dare use your "grief" for my wife as an excuse for your childish behavior!"_

_Roughly, I shoved her hand off my wrist and her mouth dropped wide open. All right, perhaps that came across as a tad harsh. But, shit, she had it coming!_

" _How could you insinuate such a thing?" Tanya shook her head, incredulous. "She was my sister for God sakes and for the record, whether you believe me or not, I do grieve for her every single day. Irina and I miss her so much,"_

_Her eyes then water and immediately my heart dropped. God, I am such an asshole!_

_I gazed at her sympathetically and murmured, "I know you both miss her and I do too. Look, I'm sorry Tanya and I accept your apology."_

_All right, this seems promising. I know Kate would want us to be civil, so I will be for her sake._

_Tanya nodded her head and wiped away the wetness that stained her cheeks. "Thank you Eddie for forgiving me and for listening. You have no idea how much it means to me."_

_She took a step towards me and pulled me to her for a tight embrace. "You're welcome Tan."_

_As I attempted to break our hold, Tanya moved back and stared deep in my eyes. "So, Tiger, I was thinking…we should meet for dinner one evening soon. It would be great to talk, catch up."_

_Slowly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and batted her eyelashes seductively. Jesus Christ, I should have known better! This woman has no shame. I don't know, perhaps I should consider her invitation. It's just dinner._

_No, you shouldn't! Don't be naïve._

_I shook my head and gently tried to wiggle myself off her grasp. "Tanya, I, I'm not sure if that's such a good-"_

" _Shh, stop over thinking everything Eddie. That's your problem. Just give in. I know you want to." She inched her face closer to mine and I cringed uncomfortably. "Remember the night I came over?"_

_Her hands slid up my chest and her fingers began to play with the buttons of my shirt. "It could have been amazing. We always had so much…chemistry." Tanya's mouth nearly touched mine and I quickly backed away in alarm._

" _Just what the hell are you doing, Tanya?" I growled sharply and Tanya jumped, startled by my harsh tone._

" _I'm doing what we should have done years ago, what should have happened that night!" She took a step towards me but I raised my hand, ceasing her before she moved another inch._

_Agitated, I narrowed my eyes at her and waved my arms furiously. "Are you serious? Do you even hear yourself? Have you actually forgotten what night that was? It was the night of Kate's funeral! Her funeral, Tanya! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you!"_

" _Wrong with me?" Tanya snarled against my face. Her lips then curled into a smug grin. "If memory serves me correct, you wanted me that night too, I felt it."_

_Her eyes lowered, hungrily eyeing my crotch and I felt my face burn in fury. For Godsakes, could she be any more delusional? She has a very different take on what unfolded that evening. From the moment I stupidly allowed her inside my home, she took advantage of my grief, of my pain. Deep down, she knows I don't want her. I never have and I never will. I had too much to drink that evening and briefly lost control of myself._

_Staring directly in her eyes, I shot back, "I didn't want you, Tanya! I wanted Kate, that's who I saw that night. I was kissing Kate, touching Kate, not you!"_

_Tanya shook her head stubbornly, her blue eyes flashing in anger as a trace of embarrassment crossed her face. "That's not true, Eddie. You-"_

" _Do I need to fucking spell it out for you? I. Don't. Want. You! I never have and never fucking will, even if you were the last woman standing on-"_

_Before I had the chance to stop her, Tanya's hand connected with the left side of my face, smacking me so hard I nearly tumbled backward._

_My eyes widened in shock and I rubbed my stinging cheek soothingly. I had it coming. Dammit, why do I always let her push my buttons?_

" _You bastard!" she screeched between gritted teeth as her face flamed different shades of red. "You are a despicable, no good; selfish…Katie is better off being dead than being with you!"_

_How dare she say such a cold, insensitive thing! I can't believe she just implied that Kate is better off being gone than being with me. Just when I believe Tanya couldn't sink any lower, she managed to prove me wrong!_

_Though it's my parent's home and it isn't my place, I had to say this. I couldn't stand looking at her damn face a second longer._

" _Get out," I muttered as calmly and quietly as possible._

_Tanya trembled; her fists clenched by her sides as she blinked at me with watery eyes. "Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me, Tanya! Get the hell out of my parent's house, now!" I roared, startled by the sound of my voice._

_Shit, way to go Masen! I am sure every one in the house heard that._

_I took a cautious step back as Tanya stalked towards me, jabbing her finger roughly against my chest. "No, Edward! I will not leave until-"_

" _What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked, causing both Tanya and I to turn our heads._

_Irina entered the kitchen with an appalled expression as she gazed at me questioningly. Right away, Tanya rushed to her sister, sobbing hysterically._

" _Oh Iri, Edward is being so cruel to me! You should have heard the things he said-"_

_Irina shook her head crossly and raised her hand to silence her sister. "Don't, just don't Tanya."_

_She turned to me and sighed. "Edward, what's going on? Everyone heard you yelling all the way from the living room."_

" _I'm sorry, Irina. We…I didn't mean to startle anyone." I inhaled sharply and tried my hardest to pull myself together before I explode again._

" _Tanya and I," I glanced at her pointedly and continued, "had a, ah, disagreement. But it's fine now. We have an understanding, don't we, Tanya?"_

_She snorted and shook her head wildly. "Like hell we do! It wasn't a misunderstanding, Iri, Edward…he tried to, to, put the moves on me. And I refused out of respect for Katie-"_

" _You're delusional! That's not even what happened and you know it!" I threw Irina a pleading, apologetic look. "Irina, I'm truly sorry, I-"_

" _Oh God, really Iri? You're going to believe him over me!" Tanya cast me a murderous gaze before facing her sister and gripped her forearm. "I swear Irina, that's what really happened and-"_

" _That's enough, both of you!" Irina removed Tanya's hand off her arm and took a deep breath. "Listen, maybe Tanya and I should leave. This is a family gathering and I don't want it ruined from the two of you arguing."_

" _Me ruin it? Edward is the one who-"_

" _Shut up, Tan! Quit embarrassing yourself!" Irina chastised and then gazed at me ruefully. "My apologizes Edward. We probably shouldn't have come."_

_My heart crumbled at the sight of Irina's face. It's not her fault she has a drama queen of a sister. This was my fault. I allowed Tanya to get under my skin once again. I could have handled this entire situation much better. Kate would have been so disappointed in me. Even though Tanya drove her insane, she was still her sister and Kate loved her._

" _No, Irina, it's I who should apologize. I shouldn't have let-"_

" _Damn right you should be sorry," Tanya cut in, glaring at me with narrowed, heated eyes. "You're the one who-"_

" _Be quiet Tanya, now!" Irina ordered and then she hissed some words to Tanya in Russian._

_I have no clue what Irina just said but judging from the tense tone in her voice, it wasn't pleasant._

_Tanya shook her head angrily and huffed before turning her back on us and fleeing the kitchen._

_I gave Irina a remorseful look and smiled halfheartedly. "Iri, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have allowed Tanya to provoke me that way. Kate would have been so upset at me if she saw that."_

_Irina shook her head, disagreeing as she closed the distance between us and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for Edward."_

_She sighed deeply, locking her eyes on mine. "I'm well aware of how, ah, difficult my sister can be. And so did Katie. We both knew Tanya always had a thing for you."_

_More like an obsession if you ask me!_

_I inhaled sharply and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, well, even so, I shouldn't have allowed things to get so out of hand. I shouldn't have lost my cool."_

_Irina chuckled humorlessly. "Don't beat yourself up. You're not the only person Tanya's driven crazy. Anyway, I think I'll take her home. She needs a time out."_

_Her gentle smile and the playful gleam in her grays were contagious. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment and grinned warmly. "I appreciate it, Irina, I do. But stay, I'll go."_

_Irina's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, wait, what? After the crap Tanya pulled, we should leave. It's your parent's home and your time with them."_

" _But, I think-"_

" _No, I insist, Edward. It's all right, besides I have things to take care of. Kate would want you to stay. She would have been so pleased that you are working things out with your family. Kate adored them." Irina grinned kindly as she rested her hand on my cheek._

_My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when I noticed a hint of moisture in her eyes. "Katie loved you so much. You were her whole world."_

_I nodded and swallowed back the thick sob that burned the center of my throat. "And she was mine too. Your sister was…everything to me. She always will be."_

" _I know and I'm forever grateful that she had you. That she was happy because of your love. But," Irina glanced away; a look of pensiveness crosses her face. "Kate would have wanted you to find happiness again, Edward. She wouldn't have wanted you to live in such misery."_

" _What if I deserve to be," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if Irina had heard me until I saw the solemn gaze in her eyes._

" _No, you don't. You're a good man, Edward. You deserve to be happy and to have love in your heart again. There's room in there for it, I know it." Irina stroked my face affectionately and then dropped her hand to her side._

_I exhaled deeply and gave Irina an appreciative look. "Thank you. You have always been such a dear friend, all this time, even when I didn't deserve one."_

_Irina threw me a scolding glare. "Stop doing that to yourself. You have been doing that for too long now. Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?"_

_I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and took a deep breath. "I, um, I don't know."_

_If she only knew why I was hard on myself. If she only knew about the problems, Kate and I had before her death. If she knew how unhappy Kate was with our marriage. If I only knew sooner myself, then..._

" _Promise me, Edward." Irina's voice broke in snapping me out of my thoughts. "Promise me you will forgive yourself and you will let yourself heal. Do it for Kate, please."_

_I wanted to promise that, god did I want to. But wanting to and actually doing it is two entirely different things. Irina is right though. I need to forgive myself; I need to allow my heart to heal. I need to pick myself up and search for happiness in my life again. Kate would want that. But, the thought of moving forward without her, is still unbearable._

" _Hey, is everything all right in here?" Alice's chirpy voice asked._

_Irina and I turn around as Alice nervously enters the kitchen with a concerned expression._

" _It is now." I replied, throwing Irina a grateful stare. "Thank you, Iri."_

" _Oh, come on. What's family for?" Irina smiled and reeled me in for a gentle embrace. "I'm always here for you, remember that."_

_I nodded and squeezed her back tightly. "I know and I appreciate it, more than you'll ever know."_

" _Aww, you guys!" Alice squealed happily, skipped her away towards us, and circled her arms around our shoulders. "Come on, group hug everyone!"_

_I rolled my eyes and chuckled under my breath. Leave it up to Alice to be a little corny at a time like this._

_After we parted from our hug, Alice immediately glared at me and demanded, "Okay, so what happened with Tanya this time? She's with Rose right now playing the victim."_

_Upon realizing what she had said, Alice looked at Irina apologetically. "Oops, well, you know how your sister is, Iri."_

_Irina sighed and nodded her head. "Its fine, Ali, you're just speaking the truth. I'll go check on Tan and then we'll leave. Excuse me."_

_She flashed me a grin before strolling out of the kitchen. Alice didn't waste another second; prying me to tell her about what happened with Tanya. I really didn't feel like explaining, I was starting to get a headache and I just wanted to go home to clear my head. But, I didn't have a choice, Alice wouldn't leave me alone until I did._

_So, I gave in, filling Alice in about my argument with Tanya. She was so furious and appalled at Tanya's behavior that I had to hold her back from kicking Tanya's ass. I admit, for a split second, I was tempted to let Alice do so._

_Things were very uncomfortable once Alice and I rejoined everyone in the living room. Rosalie and my sister double-teamed at throwing Tanya dirty glares while Esme attempted to be the peacemaker of the group._

_Emmett, on the other hand, was enjoying watching the cattiness between the women with an amused look on his face. Thankfully, Jasper was out in the backyard with Liam and Emma, keeping them occupied. And Carlisle was simply quiet, observing everything unfold with a concerned gleam in his eyes. This was not how I imagined the day going._

_Once Irina and Tanya left, the rest of my visit went by smoothly. My family was the perfect distraction, saying and doing the right things just to lift my mood. It worked, temporarily, until I came back to my empty, silent home a couple of hours later. Being alone makes me think too much and unfortunately, my confrontation with Tanya occupied my mind the remainder of the evening. I also thought about Kate and the deep hole in my chest ached painfully._

_I miss her so damn much._

I shake my head, forcing myself back to the present. I no longer want to think about what happened with Tanya. I need to unwind.

A long, hot shower should do the trick.

Eagerly, I shed off my clothes, toss them on the bed, and head to the bathroom. Minutes later I'm all cleaned up, dressed, and ready for the day. The only problem is, I have nothing to do and nowhere to be.

Could my life be anymore pathetic?

I rack my brain, trying to come up with ideas to make my day productive. Before long, I'm sitting at the piano composing a new song. I spend nearly an hour working on the haunting, depressing melody, playing until my hands grow tired. I decide to take a break after and prepare some lunch. I'm not too hungry today but I force myself to eat a sandwich and drink a generous cup of coffee. I need some caffeine to get through the rest of the day.

The next couple of hours move by slowly. No matter what I do to distract myself, my mind is still on overdrive, thinking about my family, Tanya, and of course, Kate.

Kate.

Suddenly, an idea pops in my head. I wish I had thought of this earlier. Without giving it another thought, I grab my keys, cell, and wallet where there laying on the night table. Then I hurriedly walk out of the bedroom and climb down the stairs. My stomach drops and my heart hammers roughly against my ribs as I think about where I am going. It's been a very long time since I've been there. I try to placate my nerves but to no avail as I leave the house.

Just as I'm locking up, the slamming of a door captures my interest and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Shit, that came from Chief Swan's home!

_Just hurry up and get inside the car, Masen!_

Panicked, I storm towards the Volvo but immediately halt dead in my tracks when Charlie's gruff voice hollers, "Good afternoon, Mr. Masen."

God, you seriously get a thrill out of testing me, don't you?

I take a deep breath through clenched teeth and straighten my shoulders. Maybe God will cut me a break just this once and spare me from having to deal with Isabella. Please don't let her be with Charlie, please don't let her be with…

Slowly, I turn around and hold back a groan that's itching to free itself. Dammit, of course. Just my luck! My eyes land on Isabella's and I want to chuckle. She looks so scared. Why do I have this affect on her?

_Maybe it's because you've been an asshole to her ever since you met!_

Clearing my throat, I give Charlie a pleasant look. Well, here goes nothing. I have to make this short and simple. There's somewhere else I'd rather be now. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer I can withstand Isabella checking me out with those pretty, curious eyes of hers.

Pretty? Where did that come from?

"Afternoon Chief Swan." I finally reply, my voice smooth and cordial. "How are you doing today?"

Make this quick Charlie, please!

I try ignoring Isabella's intense gaze but Jesus she's studying me as if I'm a project at the science fair! I wonder what she's thinking about and what her fatuation with me is. Then, all of a sudden, I understand. I know the reason why she is staring at me that way. Isabella probably thinks I'm going to tell Charlie that we already met and then I'll divulge how I caught her smoking last night.

Is she crazy? As if I want to be the moron who informs the Chief of Police that his teenage daughter is a smoker! I cringe at the unpleasant thought.

"I'm doing alright, thank you Edward." Charlie responds after a long, awkward minute. He then gazes at his daughter and smiles. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Edward Masen."

Fuck, so much for making this conversation brief! For a split second, I debate whether to tell Charlie that his daughter and I have already met and interacted on a few occasions. Then I glance at Bella's pleading browns. She doesn't want her father to find out about our encounters, that much is clear. So, I decide to make things simple for the both of us. It's probably best if the Chief doesn't know anyway. The last thing I need is for him to be all riled up over his daughter's behavior and upset at me for the way I treated her.

She wouldn't even think about telling her father all the harsh things I said to her.  _Possibly, but if she did, remember you can inform the Chief that his precious little girl smokes._ I'm sure the poor man has no idea. No, I can't concern myself with that. It's not my problem. Besides, I'm very sure he will catch her in the act eventually. I snap out of my thoughts when I notice Charlie looking at me expectantly with suspicious, confused eyes.

You can do this Edward, put on your best show!

I inhale deeply, compose myself, and stroll across the lawn, heading to where the Chief and Isabella are standing. My eyes are on hers and I could have sworn I saw her shivering underneath her jacket. It's not even cold outside. I truly do make her nervous. I decide to mess with her a little and extend my hand out for her to shake. Her browns widen in surprise as she stares at my hand confusedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I murmur as her eyes flit to mine.

The way she looks at me, it's as if she's trying to search my soul, trying to unlock my deepest, darkest secrets. I wish she wasn't so curious about me. She shouldn't be. I don't want her to be.

Charlie clears his throat, interrupting our silent exchange and finally Bella places her hand in mine, shaking it loosely.

Unexpectedly, a shiver glides up my spine and I shake my head in disbelief. What was that? Did Isabella feel that too? I felt…no, that's insane Masen, snap out of it! Don't let her make you crazy now!

"Um, it's good to meet y-you as well, Ed-, I mean err, Mr. Masen."

I think I am losing it because I'm beginning to find how nervous I make Isabella a little cute. The light shade of pink that's flushing her cheeks is so…  _No, no, no! Stop right there, what is the matter with you?_

Quickly, I drop her hand and take a step back. That was a big mistake shaking her hand. I shouldn't have done that. Why is it affecting me so much? It was just a handshake and she's just a girl. The Chief's daughter, that's it. Besides, she made a promise to me last night and I intend to hold her to that promise.

After this exchange, I will make it a point to refrain from having any more contact with Isabella Swan again.  _Are you sure, that's what you want?_

That's the way it has to be.

*****TP*****

Well, didn't that just go great! It's terrible enough I had to play Mr. Nice Guy and exchange pleasantries with Chief Swan and his daughter. Then, the second I try to leave, Isabella had to stop me. Dammit why can't she just leave me alone? Jesus, she's annoying! Is there a reason why we continue to cross paths? Give me a hint God, please!

My hands curl, gripping the steering wheel of the car so firmly my knuckles are turning bone white. I have to quit allowing her to get to me. Perhaps if a boy her age would catch her eye then she wouldn't be so interested in me. Shit, this is giving me a headache! I brake at a stop sign and rub my forehead soothingly. I can't believe Isabella actually believed I would tattle on her to her father.

All right, to be honest, the idea crossed my mind again as Charlie and I said our goodbye's. I was tempted to inform him about his daughter's vile, unhealthy habit. I wonder when and why she began smoking anyway. Oh no, that isn't any of my concern and that is why I didn't say a word to Charlie. In return, over me keeping mum, I expect Isabella to keep her distance and that's what I told her right before I left.

I expected her to be furious over my request; I was such a jackass to her. But, the sad gleam in her eyes took me aback and concerned me greatly. Why can't she see I am doing this for her own good? For mine?

Even being cordial with each other is a bad idea, isn't it?

I sigh heavily and shake my head in frustration. Right now, I need to focus on where I'm going. My heart beats roughly against my ribs as I spot the familiar road sign that reads La Push. As I approach closer to my destination, my chest tightens achingly. I gulp back a hard lump that appears in the back of my throat as a coat of tears fill my eyes.

Almost there…

Mechanically, I pull over to the side of the road and cut off the Volvo's engine. My stomach churns as my eyes land on a cross that's buried deep in the ground nearly a foot away. All of a sudden, a quiet sob bursts out of my mouth and I lay my face against the steering wheel.

I can't do this. God, I don't think I can do this! It's been nearly a year since I last visited here. The very spot where it all happened. The very spot that forever altered my universe.

I take a few moments to compose myself and then get out of the car, shutting the door behind me. Anxiously, as I walk slowly towards the cross, I realize I left the flowers I bought on the way over here inside the car. After retrieving them, I head to the cross again and my heart weighs heavier with each step I take. Finally, an eternity later it seemed, I'm standing right in front of it. Tears sting my eyes again as I read the simple lettering on the beautifully decorated white cross.

**In Loving Memory of Kate Denali Masen**

Sinking down to my knees, I drop the bouquet of white roses to the ground and weep loudly. Her screams echo in the back of my mind, the very ones I hear almost every night in my dreams. Quickly, I wipe the warm wetness off my cheeks and gaze solemnly at the adorned piece of wood.

"Hey baby, I'm not sure if you're here with me. I mean, ah, if you are listening to me from wherever you are. But, I just…needed to come here."

Gently, I pick up the assortment of roses and lay them right underneath the cross. "I still miss you Katie, so damn much."

As devastating as it is to be here, I feel close to her. I feel her presence. A light breeze passes by and I quiver in my jacket. I take a minute to stare at the breathtaking view before me, watching the ocean crash against the rocks. Then I clear my throat and slowly rise up from the ground. I have to face this head on, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how difficult it is to relive the memories. It's time I finally have some closure.

Kate would want that.

Sucking in a deep breath, I close my eyes and whisper, "I love you Kate, and I always will. There's so much I have to tell you."

**...**

 

 

*****TP*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi again! So, um, yeah LOTS happened in this chapter! I do realize I didn't move too forward and I sort of repeated the whole run-in between Edward, Charlie and Bella. But I thought some of you would enjoy Edward's thoughts on the whole thing :) What did you think of his dream in the beginning, yikes huh? Haa. What about what unfolded between him and Tanya at the family gathering? Some of you had wondered what happened during the rest of Edward's visit at Carlisle and Esme's. Now you know what went down. And what about Edward's visit to the accident site? I admit that was sad for me to write. And, well, the beginning of the next chapter will pick up where it left off and it will be even more sad :( So, yes, there wasn't much of Bella in this chapter, but many of you pleaded with me for more Grouchward, so here you go! Bella will appear more in the next chapter. And to answer the couple of readers who had asked me if this story will move on, it will. There will be a little time jump coming up!
> 
> Again, I am so sorry this update took so long ;( However, here's some good news, the next chapter is about half way completed, yea! As soon as I have time to write up the rest, I will. I will try my very hardest to not let another few months go by though, okay. In the mean time, for those of you who don't know, I have a new story up that you can read. Its called If Only. There are 5 chapters in so far and there will be an update soon! It's a very angsty one but if you are into that, then I invite you to check it out! Oh here's some more good news... recently, for the second time, Turning Page won second place for Most Promising Twilight FF award from the Energize WIP Awards! I'm so over the moon TP won this award again! Many thanks to those of you who voted! Oh, speaking of voting, there's still time to vote in the Fandom Choice Awards! I am up for four awards for these stories: If Only, Beautifully Broken, For Eternity and About that Night. My beta is up for an award as well. I would appreciate it if you take the time to vote! You have until Jan. 3rd to vote for me, if you want, and for the many other talented people who are nominated.
> 
> Okay, that's it out of me. I am so looking forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter! It would be the best Christmas gift to hear from you all :) Thanks so much for reading and not giving up on this story, and me! Love you all! To those of you who celebrate it, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Till next time, xxoo, Leslie


End file.
